Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Shadows
by QuicksilveRy-Lullaby
Summary: Sixth year begins at Hogwarts for Harry & his friends, all still trying to come to grips with the events of only a few months before. It brings all the usual things, but with a slight twist... PG13 for now, will rise later. (I know, bad summary :p )
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok now everyone, repeat after me: They are not mine! (Anything recognizable from the Potterverse does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them, everything else is mine)

Prologue: Ready or Not

_Ready or not, here I come,_

_You can't hide from me, hide and seek._

_Run away now, or stay now._

_Cos__ I'll keep searching_…__

Eire. The Green Country. Emerald Isle. A land of myth and magic. It is late summer in the northern half of the world, a very special, important summer; one full of much evil and persecution. With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named revived and called out into the open and his loyal Death Eaters by his side, fear once again reigns throughout the entire wizarding community, for the Dark Mark is seen often, and the Dark Lord leaves no survivors.

And in the county ofDonegal, near the town of Malin Head, bordering the Northern Coast of the island there is a forest, dark, deep, full of mystery and the holder of many secrets. The trees wave softly in the gentle breeze, chill as it is in the predawn air, and just a short distance away, beneath the watchful eyes of those trees there sits a house. Small, white, and quite unmemorable, there is a sense that you would never really notice it if you didn't already know it was there. 

And just there, on the back porch, facing the forest, a young woman sits features unidentifiable, silently blending into the shadows of the night. She could almost be mistaken for a statue, if not for the occasional small cloud of vapor which highlights her slight breathing. She stares off into the lightening sky, eyes never wavering from her target, the brightest star in the night sky, still visible, although most of his companions have already disappeared in anticipation of the dawn. Aschere. Canicula. The Dog Star. _Sirius.___

Her green eyes stare intently, her lips twitching occasionally as if she is mired in a conversation only she can hear. She blinks, her eyes shifting to the dark shadow which has temporarily blocked her line of sight. Moments later the shape becomes clearer and is distinguishable as a small, tawny barn owl. Never moving, the young woman follows the progress of said owl with her eyes. It only takes a moment for the messenger owl to reach her, and she finally moves, holding out her left arm as a perch for the owl to land on. Hooting proudly, the owl holds out his leg to which a rather large bundle of parchment is tied. 

After untying the letter, the young woman motions towards a bowl of water and plate of dead rats nearby, all the while making soft, gentle noises of a non-human nature. The tiny owl jumps slightly, tilting its head to the side and blinking its large amber eyes, studying the strange girl who can speak in the language of the owls. Her lips curve into a gentle smile as she reassuringly strokes the owl's soft feathers. The owl hoots his thanks and glides down to the offered plates as the girl breaks the wax seal and unfolds the thick parchments in her hands.

_Dear Miss Roman-Saul,_ __

_We are pleased to inform you that your transfer has been accepted to __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at __Eleven O'clock__…_

_A list of books and supplies for next year is enclosed._ __

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Prof. M. McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress._ __

The young woman spares only a brief glance at the other sheets of parchment, before folding the stack up and tucking it into the inner pocket of her black cloak. Her eyes travel back to the sky, focusing once again on the star. Her eyes glimmer, reflecting the soft light of that star and a wicked grin settles across her lips.

          "Ready or not Hogwarts, here I come…"


	2. Chapter One: Train of Consequences

Chapter One: Train of Consequences 

_There's bad news creeping up_

_And you feel a sudden chill_

_How do you do?__ My name is Trouble_

_I'm coming in for the kill..._

Platform 9 3/4 is nearly devoid of life so early in the morning. The majority of the few lone wanderers being the crew making final preparations and checks that the Hogwarts Express will be able to leave as scheduled at Eleven O'clock.

And leaning out of the doorway of the second car, there stands a young woman with startling emerald green eyes, talking to a striking man who appears, at most, ten years her elder, who has just finished loading her luggage.

"I'm sorry your family couldn't be here to see you off to your first day at yet another new school," he jokes good-naturedly as he steps off the train onto the platform. "You're sure you are ok with this, Ry?" Turning back to face the young woman, he sees her smile and nod before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"I've told you how many times already, Galen," she rolls her eyes. "I understand they were busy. It's not a big deal. It's not like we haven't been through this before. I really appreciate you showing me the ropes though." She feels a brief moment of wariness as he winks and shoots her a mischievous smirk.

"Anytime, love. You know I'm always willing where you're concerned." She looks at him with raised eyebrows and they both laugh at a routine they've perfected over many years of such banter. "So you're absolutely sure you have everything you'll need?" She rolls her eyes again, before replying with a smirk.

"Yes, mother!" And giving in to the immaturity of the moment, he responds by sticking out his tongue at her, making her giggle like the school girl she will soon once again be. After the moment of silliness has passed, a worried look ghosts over Galen's face as he stares concernedly into his young companion's face.

"You are ok with being here so early, aren't you?" he asks with a slight hesitation, so out of place from his usual boisterous personality. At the noticeable change, the young woman rushes to reassure her long time friend.

"I've told you its fine," she smiles gently, brushing her hand against his cheek. "I know you need to get to work, and I'm fully capable of amusing myself should I get bored." She watches his face closely, reading the acceptance in his gaze and that charming smile that never fails to get him what he wants. Her lips quirk slightly at that thought and she reaches out to tousle his white-gold hair. "I'll be ok on my own, Galen, you don't have to worry," she laughs at his disbelieving look, and gives him a light tap on the shoulder. "Now get going, before you're late!" He gently takes her hand in his own, placing a kiss in the centre of her palm, before he speaks.

"Normally, I'd say that being your own boss has the benefit of never being late," he smiles up at her. "But since I do have an important client coming in this morning, you are probably right," he bows his head to her slightly. "As you always are," he adds, almost as an afterthought, looking up in time to catch the amused expression she wears. "So be good, have fun, we all love you, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winks. Her laughter rings out like a bell as she reaches out to pull him into a tight embrace.

"I'll do my best Galen," his arms hold her lightly about the waist as her arms twine around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder, muffling her voice. "But I make no promises."

"That's the best I can hope for with you," he teases lightly, one hand sliding up her back to comb through her dark hair. They stand together in silence for a moment, appearing unaware of their surroundings, or the interested looks they receive from the porters. "Oh, yes, and there is one last piece of advice before I go," Galen says quietly, smirking as she lifts her head and looks him in the eyes. "Don't let Professor Snape get to you. He's not really as bad as he seems," Ry laughs, a cheeky grin plastered across her face.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," she says slyly. "I'm sure I'll manage just fine." Galen pulls back a bit, studying her, before asking suspiciously.

"Just what have you got planned, Ry?" She smiles at him enigmatically.

"Nothing illegal," she jokes as she takes a step back. "Now get going!" Galen shakes his head in amusement and pulls her back for a final hug.

"If you need anything…"

"I know, I know," she cuts him off with a grin. "Write. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now goodbye," she leans down and gently brushes his lips with her own, before stepping farther back into the train. Galen smiles and bows his head slightly, and heads for the barrier. Just before walking through, he turns and gives a final wave before disappearing back into King's Cross Station, Muggle London. Shaking her head and still laughing, Glory returns to her chosen compartment, choosing a seat beside the window, looking out over at the platform. Reaching down, she pulls a thick book out of her bag and settles in to read for the long hours that lie ahead until the train is scheduled to depart.

                                    *          *          *          *

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise anyone was in here," the young brunette girl begins to back out of the compartment. "I'll go away." Glory looks up from her book and smiles.

"Oh, no, it's alright, these seats aren't taken," she closes her book and sets it aside. "You can stay here if you wish." The girl pauses in her retreat, a look of confusion in her eyes. Noticing the title of the book on the seat, she looks back at Glory.

"Bu… But, you're," she stammers slightly. "You're a Sixth Year. Surely you'd rather sit with your friends?" Glory smiles and shakes her head and stands.

"This is my first time to Hogwarts too," she says. "I've only just transferred in. My name is Glory." She holds out her hand, and after a moments hesitation the younger girl grasps it for a firm handshake. 

"It's very nice to meet you Glory. I'm Cassiopeia, but everyone just calls me Cassie or Cass. Well, everyone except for my Gran. She doesn't approve of nicknames…" her face begins to glow with embarrassment. "And I'm rambling. Sorry about that," Glory grins reassuringly.

"Happens to the best of us," she winks and reaches for the bag in Cassie's tight grip, safely stowing it on one of the empty seats. "And please, call me Ry. All my friends do. Would you like some help with your other things?"

"Oh, no, thank you, it's alright," she rushes out, biting her lip. "My dad was going to bring it for us. I was just supposed to let him know where there was a space for us. I'll be right back, ok?" Glory laughs.

"Alright, I'll make sure no one steals your spot." Cassie giggles and sprints down the corridor, narrowly missing a pale, dark haired boy struggling with his heavy trunk. Ry rushes forward, catching hold of the handle just in time to prevent it from crushing the young boy's foot. Wide amber eyes stare up at her in thanks as he readjusts his grip.

"Th…Thank you," he whispers a little shakily. Ry smiles at him, grasping the other side of the trunk, lifting as much of the heavy load as she can away from the small boy.

"Did you have somewhere you wanted this?" The boy shakes his head quickly.

"I was just looking for an empty seat somewhere," he says quietly, looking down shyly. "But only ones I've seen so far are with the older students, who didn't want a first year sitting near them." He gasps suddenly, looking up at Ry as if he'd said something wrong. She winks at him.

"I know just the place for you," she says, motioning with her head towards the compartment where her things are. With an extremely grateful look, the boy turns and together they manoeuvre into the room and store his trunk in the luggage rack. From the corridor Cassie's excited voice rings out followed by a deep booming laugh. Moments later Cassie bounces excitedly through the door, leading a tall laughing man using his wand to transport the two large trunks. And behind them quietly enters another girl carrying her backpack, the mirror image of Cassie but with burgundy hair.

"Ry, I found…" Cassie stops bouncing at the sight of the boy. "Hello, and who're you?" Glory grins at his startled look, coming to the aid of the shy boy once again.

"Actually, we hadn't got to that part yet," she laughs, watching as the man stores both trunks in the luggage rack with the rest. "But he'll be riding with the rest of us first timers today." Cassie's father laughs as he puts his wand away. The other girl puts down her bag and smiles.

"Glory, this is my twin sister Mira," Cassie grins, popping up behind the other girl, making her jump slightly. "And that's our daddy. He's a big scary Auror," she mock whispers, winking at him. He just laughs and introduces himself as Darius Meadowes, before turning to enquire about the boy standing quietly in the corner.

"I'm Seth," he says, shuffling his feet about nervously. "Seth Houston."

"Well, Seth," the older man says conspiratorially, "I've got a favour to ask you." Seth looks up at him a little worriedly. "You see, my girls here have a tendency to get a little wild sometimes, and I'd like you to watch out for them, and make sure they don't get into too much trouble, alright?" Wide eyed at the offer of such trust, Seth nods, grinning.

"I'll do my best. Sir," the twins giggle as their father stands, winking at Ry. She grins back. Outside on the platform a warning whistle sounds, letting everyone know that the train will be leaving soon. The impending students all make their farewells to Auror Meadowes and the twins walk him out to the platform to say their final goodbyes. Seth chooses the seat across from Glory and sits, looking very confused.

"Glory, what's an Auror?" he asks quietly, looking up at her. She studies him silently for a moment before realising he must be muggle-born. 

"Auror's are," she pauses for a moment, thinking of how best to explain it to a boy so young. "They're like the magical world's version of the police." His eyes sparkle as he understands and he grins.

"Wicked!" he breathes, relaxing back into his seat with a daydreaming look, as the twins return. Glory returns to her seat, glancing out at the excited movement of the people on the platform, rushing to board the train. She grins, sitting forward suddenly, at the sight of a young man with messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar trudging his way through the crowds, talking to a pale faced man with greying hair and shabby clothes, both surrounded by a small crowd of redheads and a young woman with bushy brown hair. Glory giggles quietly to herself as she watches the small crowd move to one of the cars farther down towards the middle of the train. She turns away from the window once again as two more new students ask to join them in the compartment, a blonde girl who introduces herself as Daphne Prewett and a red haired boy called Demetrius Edgecombe. They finish stowing the bags and all settle comfortably into their seats as the train whistle blows once more and the Hogwarts Express begins to move.

Reaching up to open the window, Glory leans over, hanging half of her body out of the train, waving wildly and calling out as she passes by the remaining Weasley's and one former Hogwarts professor, Remus Lupin.

"Goodbye Remus," she calls, blowing him a kiss as he, and many others still on the platform, turn to look. His eyes widen in recognition and her name passes his lips. Glory, noticing the worried look that crosses his face, pulls back into the train and rummages through her bag, dragging out a notebook and pen. Ignoring the questioning looks from the other occupants she scribbles out a quick letter and whistles a short, sharp note. A large snowy owl flutters down from the luggage rack and lands in her lap. Folding the letter quickly, she gives instructions as she ties it to the owl's leg.

"Galahad," she strokes his feathers gently. "I need you to take this back to Remus on the platform. Stay with him for a while, since I'm sure he'll want to send a reply back with you." She smiles and coos softly in owl to Galahad, who hops off her lap and onto the window sill, hooting proudly. "Fly safe and true, my friend" she whispers, as Galahad spreads his white wings and takes flight.

Sliding forward, Glory sticks her head back out the window, watching Galahad fade away into the distance. Two cars down, another head appears from a window as a familiar owl flies by. Glancing up towards the front of the train, where the owl came from, two sets of emerald green eyes meet. The pair beneath the messy mop of short dark hair widen as a large grin spreads across his face, matching the one being sent right back to him. He waves, motioning for her to come down to his car, but she shakes her head, crossing her fingers over her closed lips. After a moments thought, Harry nods in understanding, waves once more and both of them climb back into their seats to face the inevitable questions from their fellow students.

"Now what was that all about?" Mira teases lightly, looking rather amused by Glory's antics. Everyone else waits excitedly to hear what her answer will be. She grins at them and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh it was just something I needed to do," she replies, trying to compose her face into a somewhat innocent look. "I was just saying goodbye to someone I know." Her efforts do nothing to convince the others, who stare at her, laughing all the while. "Ok, so I wanted to surprise the guy, alright?" She rolls her eyes, joining in on the laughter.

"And just how is it that you know him?" Daphne asks slyly after a few minutes, when they've all calmed down a bit. "He does seem a little old for you," she stops at the rather horrified look on Glory's face. "What?"

"You think that I…" Glory pauses and glances back towards the station. "With Remus?" She turns back to meet the interested look of the blonde girl and lets out a surprising, bark-like laugh. "I've known the man my entire life. He has been like an uncle to me." She smirks, shaking her head. "Nothing romantic between us, I swear. I was told he would be here today and wanted to surprise him, that's all."

"Well it looked like it worked," Seth adds quietly, with a cheeky smile. Glory looks at him with a raised eyebrow and laughs again, the others joining in a moment later. 

"I think we've had a bad influence on him," Cassie grins, winking at the now blushing boy. "So…" she pauses, looking around at everyone who has lapsed into a lengthy silence. "Now what do we talk about?" Demetrius snorts quietly.

"What do your parents do?" He asks in a bored, drawling voice, studying each of them in turn. Glory narrows her eyes slightly, frowning, her eyebrows drawing together. Appearing not to notice, Demetrius continues speaking. "Mine both work for the ministry. They're Pure-bloods, of course," he adds proudly. Cassie frowns at him and Mira glares. Daphne merely rolls her eyes. Seth shoots Glory a worried look and flinches at the cold mask her face has become.

"And you think that a person's purity of blood is important, do you?" Glory asks with a forced calmness. Demetrius turns to her with wide eyes at the coldness of her tone, shaking his head urgently at the look on her face.

"No," he rushes out quickly. "No that's not what I meant at all! I don't… I would never…" His eyes take on a glassy look as if he's fighting back tears and he looks down into his lap. The other first years look decidedly uncomfortable, Cassie shooting Glory a reproachful look. Glory sighs, her face softening, her eyes losing their hard glint. She climbs out of her seat and kneels in front of Demetrius, placing one hand on his shoulder. He hesitates for a moment before looking up and meeting Glory's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Demetrius," she smiles gently, folding her hands together in her lap. "I shouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion. The only excuse I can offer you is that I have seen horrible things done in the name of pure-blood pride." She closes her eyes, lost briefly in her memories. At the feel of a small hand on her shoulder, Ry opens her eyes to see Demetrius smile up at her weakly, his eyes full of questions. She turns herself so she can see the faces of everyone in the compartment before she speaks again. "There are those among the magical community who feel that anyone less than pure-blood are below them and unworthy of learning magic. They go so far as to torture and kill those who they feel are not worthy."

"You mean You-Know-Who, don't you?" Ry turns to look at the twins, both extremely pale against their dark hair. Not sure which girl has spoken, Ry looks between them, and a sudden realisation hits her like a brick to the head. She sighs, nodding.

"Voldemort," she says, running a hand thru her hair and ignoring the flinches of everyone but Seth, who stares at her with a mixture of horror and confusion. "And his Death Eaters. But there are others out there who ascribe to the same prejudices without supporting _him_." She looks at Seth for a long moment in silence.

"I am a pure-blood witch," she starts slowly, meeting the eyes of each person in turn, "I do not hold to the belief that the blood flowing through my veins makes me better than anyone, even if I am proud of my heritage." She turns to Demetrius. "You are a pure-blood, and you say you do not look down on others for their heritage, yes?"

"Yes," Demetrius replies vehemently. Ry looks around at the others. 

"And what of the rest of you?" she asks, gesturing with her hands. The twins share a look and climb down onto the floor to kneel beside her.

"Blood purity doesn't matter," they reply in unison. Cassie continues alone. "Our mother is a muggle, our father is a wizard."

"We are half-bloods and proud of whom we are," Mira continues. Glory smiles at each of them. Daphne speaks up quietly.

"I am a pure-blood," she gives them all a bright smile. "And I don't care what anyone says. Blood doesn't matter, we're all people." Five pairs of eyes turn to Seth, who is still watching Glory with a confused look.

"I don't know what I am," he whispers, turning his gaze to the floor. Daphne, who is sitting beside him, takes his hand in hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze. He doesn't look up.

"Are your parents both muggles then?" she asks gently. His confused amber eyes rise to meet the piercing cerulean of hers quickly before glancing to Glory for help. She smiles, rising from the floor to crouch next to him.

"Muggles are non-magic folk," she answers, searching his face for understanding. Cassie hops up from the floor, grinning.

"Yeah, like our mum," she exclaims excitedly. "She can't do magic at all." Mira suddenly appears by her side looking just as lively.

"She's a barrister/solicitor in London," she adds, eyes twinkling. Seth stares at them wide eyed, mouth hanging open for a moment before grinning shyly.

"Mine's a chemist," he says, unconsciously squeezing Daphne's hand a little tighter. "And my dad's a writer. I guess they are both… muggles," he says, trying to get a feel for the word.

"So you are a muggle-born wizard," Demetrius shoots him a grin. "I suppose that means we'll have to help you get better acquainted with our world." Seth looks over at him and grins back as the younger girls giggle.

"I suppose it does," he answers back, glancing at Glory for approval. She winks and stands up.

"It nice to see that we can all get along now," Glory leans back against the window, arms folded across her chest. "But will it stay the same once we get to Hogwarts?" She continues at the enquiring looks from the others. "Surely you know there are house feuds." Everyone nods, except Seth, who can only shrug. Turning to him, Daphne quickly explains.

"Hogwarts has four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she sighs. "Students are sorted into one of the four during the start-of-term feast, and they go to classes and eat and share dorms with the others in their house. Not all of the houses get along very well though," they all glance at each other nervously.

"That's putting it mildly," Demetrius mumbles, earning a light smack to the arm from Mira, who is standing closest to him. He stares at her, his mouth hanging open.

"He does have a point you know," Glory quickly interrupts what looks like it could be the beginning of an argument. "There is a long history of bad feelings and competition there. We can all say that we're friends now, but will you still be willing to admit it after the Sorting, when your housemates may not be so accepting of it?" Uncrossing her arms, Glory pushes away from the window and begins pacing the floor of the compartment.

"I'm not going to let anyone tell me who I can and cannot be friends with," Cassie replies indignantly. A chorus of agreement follows. Glory laughs.

"So we're all promising to stay friends," she asks lightly. "No matter what houses we may be Sorted into? No matter what anyone else has to say about it?" She takes a quick peek at Daphne and Seth who are still holding hands and grins. "No matter what may happen on the Quidditch Pitch…" she trails off. The first years all jump up with a round of loud cheering and laughing, and someone bangs on the wall of the next compartment, yelling for them to keep it down.

Still laughing quietly, they all settle back into their seats chatting companionably. Glory sits back and picks up her abandoned book (The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, by Miranda Goshawk) and watches, smiling, as the four others try to thoroughly explain the game of Quidditch to Seth, who almost glows with the excitement of it all.

Around mid-afternoon, the conversations break up, interrupted by the witch pushing the food trolley down the corridor. Before any of the younger ones can step up, Glory calls out to the witch while digging thru her bag.

"We'll take a bit of everything thanks," she holds up her purse full of coins triumphantly. "My treat," she winks, making her way to the door and handing a few Galleons over to the witch as the others turn to stare at her wide-eyed, mouths gaping. Glory laughs as the witch hands over her purchase of what turns into a rather large pile of sweets. Waving off the stammered thanks, Glory motions for everyone to dig in, grabbing a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a Chocolate Frog from the heap. Settling down cross-legged on the floor, Glory tears open the wrapper and watches as the frog hops around in her hand and up her arm, much to the amusement of Seth. Daphne giggles as he asks if they're real frog and quickly reassures him that they are just a spell. Looking much relieved, Seth tears into one of his own.

The happy chatter continues between them all, Glory answering the questions that are shot her way every so often by the younger ones, curious about what she did before transferring to Hogwarts or asking her to show them some spells.

"How would you like me to teach you how to cast a very handy little spell?" Glory asks them with a wicked smirk. The younger students all perk up excitedly, nodding their heads and grinning.

"Oh yes --"

"Please do --"

"Wicked --"

"Yeah --"

"Which spell?" Daphne moves to the edge of her seat, eyes alight with interest.

"One that has saved me from trouble many a time," Glory winks as her reaches out and pulls her wand from her bag. "It's a spell to unlock locks. Unless you'd prefer me to teach you something different instead?" they all agree that the unlocking charm sounds like fun and scramble to pull out their wands, eager to learn it.

It doesn't take long for Glory to teach them the proper pronunciation and wand movement, and soon all five of the first years are practicing by taking turns unlocking the compartment door and Glory's trunk. Climbing back into her seat, Glory watches over them, helping out when it's needed. Eventually, each of the students master the technique and they continue to chat and raid the sweets pile.

Hours pass on the train and the sky outside grows dark. Cassie and Seth, overwhelmed by the excitement of the day, fall asleep, Seth resting his head in Daphne's lap and Cassie leaning against Ry's shoulder. Both wake at the soft knock on the closed door. Demetrius, being the closest, reaches out and slides the door open, revealing a prefect in Gryffindor colours doing her rounds.

"Is everything all right in here?" the ginger-haired young woman asks, smiling at them all kindly. They all smile back, some a little sleepy.

"We're good thanks," Glory grins and stands, stretching out her muscles, sore from the trip. She nods to the pile of sweets, still rather large, even after having been picked through for hours. "Would you like some? We seem to have bought a bit much," One of the twins giggles and Ginny steps farther into the compartment, studying Glory intensely.

"I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before," she comments, staring at Ry as if she knows her from somewhere, shifting an unopened Chocolate Frog she's passed around in her hands.

"This is my first year actually," Ry rolls her head, making her neck crack loudly and sighs in relief. "I've just transferred in from New Camelot Academy of Magic." Rubbing the back of her neck, Ry looks back up at Ginny, barely catching the suspicious glint in her eyes. "I'm Glory," she extends her hand.

"Ginny Weasley," she grasps the hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you." Glory notices that the aura of suspicion that surrounds Ginny has only lessened the slightest amount. She smiles wryly and opens her mouth to say something more to reassure the young prefect, but it interrupted by a drawling, sarcastic voice from just outside the door.

"The standards of this school just keep getting lower," the tall blond boy with a pointed face and cold grey eyes sneers as Ginny whirls around to face him. His eyes scan the room briefly, giving only the barest of glances to the other occupants. His attention remains focused on Ginny. "As if one of you blood-traitor scum being named a prefect wasn't bad enough." The two large goons standing behind him laugh deeply, rubbing their hands and cracking their knuckles as if expecting a fight. Ginny ignores them, shooting her coldest glare solely at the blonde boy. Glory tenses, readying herself to jump into the fray if need be.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ginny hisses quietly in a voice that sends a twinge of apprehension down Glory's spine. She notices a few of the first years tremble out of the corner of her eye and glances quickly at Ginny. "Why don't you do us all a favour and throw yourself out of the train." Snarling, he moves to take a step forward, his hand reaching toward his wand. He never makes it, as he finds himself suddenly tumbling backwards out into the corridor, knocking down his bodyguards as he falls. The door slams shut and locks, blocking out the struggles of the three Slytherin students stuck in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor of the corridor. Mouth open, Ginny turns to face the others in the compartment, quickly checking to see who could have cast the spells. The first years stare back at her wide-eyed and looking slightly panicked, while Ry stands calmly, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the closed door. Not one of them has a wand within their grasp. Outside the compartment a slightly dishevelled looking Malfoy stands, sporting what looks to be the beginning of a shiner. He glares through the window, reaching out to open the door, but finds that it won't budge. With a sneer he grabs for his wand, casting a quick spell and ducking as it rebounds back at his face. Narrowly missing the blonde, the spell hits the larger of his two companions who've only just managed to scramble to their feet. Taking the full force of the spell, the largest boy slams backwards, knocking himself and the other boy back to the floor.

Ry watches the scene with a dark smile and Ginny giggles. With a final glare, Draco turns away from the compartment and drags his two stooges further down the train, looking for someone else to harass. With a laugh, Ry sits on the floor leaning back against the wall. She motions for Ginny to take a seat.

"You know they're probably waiting just down the corridor for you," she watches as Ginny sits, frowning and trying to figure out what's going on. Glancing around, Ry notices the first years still look stunned at what they just witnessed, all except for Seth. He sits quietly studying her curiously with one eyebrow raised. He looks about ready to say something, but before he gets a word out, Ry catches his eye, giving her head the barest of shakes that goes completely unnoticed by the others. He nods quickly at her as she mouths the word 'later' at him and settles back into his seat to think about what he saw.

"Ry?" Cassie's soft voice quivers cautiously, her eyes studying Ry, begging for an explanation. With a sigh, Ry runs a hand through her loose hair, allowing it to fall in a curtain about her face.

"That, my friends, is a perfect example of what I was telling you about earlier," she peers up at the others, watching the understanding dawn on them. Ginny clears her throat softly, shooting Ry a wondering look. Tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear, Ry looks up at Ginny and quietly answers the unvoiced question. "The lengths some people will go to uphold blood-purity." It is enough. Ginny sighs heavily, burying her face in her hands.

"Not everyone is like that," they hear her slightly muffled response. "There are many at Hogwarts that don't believe in that kind of rubbish." Her tone is enough to make the first years shoot covert grins at each other. They have found another friend among the older students. Ginny looks up curiously as Mira giggles. "What?"

"It's nice to meet another person so soon who feels the way we do," Mira winks and snags another chocolate frog from the pile. Ginny blinks in shock for a moment before grinning at them all. Ry reaches into the pile, tossing a chocolate frog to each of the ones without.

"A toast," she salutes, ripping the package open and holding up a squirming frog. "To new friends," she grins as the others follow suit and as one they bite into the rich chocolate before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Now fully awake, the chatter begins again, the younger students peppering Ginny with questions about Hogwarts, which she answers with a smile. Glory sits back and watches the interaction, only half paying attention, her mind drifting to other things. Her brows furrow at something and her eyes suddenly go wide, turning to stare at the closed door. Noticing her reaction, the others glance up to see what is going on, hearing a sudden commotion from farther down the train. Ginny slides open the door with ease, peeking down the corridor to see. She makes a slight choking sound and turns back into the compartment, her face glowing like the setting sun. Exchanging looks of interest, the others scramble for the door, wanting to see what it was that would make Ginny react that way.

"Ginny?" Glory stands and places a hand on her arm. "Are you ok?" Not looking up, Ginny nods. A burst of laughter from the doorway draws both their attention and as Ginny turns a darker shade of red, Glory catches site of one unconscious Draco Malfoy being levitated past the compartment, starkers.

"Oh my…" Glory trails off and erupts into a fit of loud laughter as the others all tumble back into the compartment doubled over holding their stomachs for laughing so hard. "That was certainly unexpected!" There is a soft tap from the door and someone calling Ginny's name. They turn to find a round-faced boy with black hair.

"Hi Neville," Ginny grins up at him, and he smiles back shyly.

"Ron's looking for you," he says quietly, blushing slightly at the attention he's getting from the others in the compartment. Ginny stands, preparing to leave, and as she says goodbye Neville's eyes connect with Glory's briefly. His mouth opens slightly, a spark of recognition flashing across his face. With a wave and a smile, Ginny tugs Neville's arm and pulls him along down the corridor before he can say a word.

Grinning like a fool, Glory bounces on the balls of her feet a few times excitedly. At the curious looks of the others, Glory quickly comes up with a plausible excuse.

"We're almost there," she whispers conspiratorially. The others start grinning happily, if a little nervously. "I think it's time to get out those robes." The next few minutes are quiet but for the sound of the students rummaging through their luggage looking for their school uniforms. 

The boys pull their robes on quickly over their clothes, while the younger girls head off to freshen up a bit first. Ry removes her cloak and brushes her hands lightly over her outfit, smoothing away any wrinkles in the body-hugging copper coloured dragon hide trousers and semitransparent black sleeveless v-neck. She quickly slips into her robes, very aware of the appraising looks she is receiving from both Seth and Demetrius. 

'What is it with people and this outfit,' she rolls her eyes slightly and shakes her head, quickly running her fingers through her hair. She turns to face the two blushing boys, and grins at the embarrassed looks they send her way. "Demetrius, would you mind running up to the front and asking how much longer the ride will be?" He gives her a curious look, but nods and quickly heads off. Seth turns to study Glory.

"Ry?" she closes the door and motions for him to take a seat. She sits next to him quickly, sighing.

"There was something you wanted to say earlier, and I asked you to wait," she pauses, quietly studying him. "Thank you for doing so. Now would be a good time to get it out into the open." Seth stares back at her for a moment before studying his hands.

"You cast that spell earlier," he hesitates slightly. "The one that sent that guy flying out the door," Ry pinches the bridge of her nose, to distract herself from the scrutinising gaze Seth directs at her, and nods. "I thought it was impossible to do magic without a wand," he trails off.

"Nothing is impossible, Seth," Ry answers calmly, looking up to meet his eyes. "Usually wandless magic only happens in moments of extreme emotion where a person loses control and it comes out as one intense burst of uncontrolled magical energy." A flicker of remembrance passes across Seth's face along with a sense of understanding. "I did cast the spells earlier, without using my wand. It's a talent I've worked hard at for many years to be able to do."

"Could anyone do it then?" Seth asks eagerly, almost bouncing out of his seat. Ry thinks a moment and nods.

"But," she says quickly, forestalling his next comment and places a hand on his shoulder. "It is by no means an easy thing to learn. It takes a lot of hard work and dedication, and a lot of it really relies on how focused a person can be." Seth calms slightly at the seriousness of her tone. "It takes a strong mind and strong will."

"Could you teach me?" he asks suddenly. Glory laughs at his expression and sits back. Without looking, she gives a flick of her wrist and the door slides open to allow the other first years to enter. There is a moment of silence as they all wonder how she knew they were standing there.

"I'm willing to teach you all how, if you'd like." The excitement in the compartment is almost overwhelming. "But as I said, it will not be easy, and at first you may just want to give up," looking to each of them in turn, Ry smiles. "I promise that if you really, seriously work at this, you will be able to achieve some control over wandless magic." Their grins hold as they beg her to begin teaching them right away, but fade as she tells them it will have to wait.

"It's just until we all get settled into our new life at Hogwarts," she reassures them quickly, easing their minds. "Once things calm down a little and we know how things are going, we come up with something we can all work with, alright?" They all agree and, at Cassie's insistence, shake hands to seal the deal.

The train jerks slightly as it pulls into the station, causing Demetrius to stumble backward, falling towards the open door. Glory's hand shoots out and grabs his robes just in time to prevent his head from connecting with the sharp edge of the doorframe. Flushing in embarrassment and panting slightly, he thanks her as the younger girls giggle. Cassie runs to the window and sticks her head out, watching excitedly as the train comes to a complete stop.

"We're here!" she cries excitedly, pulling her head back into the compartment and turning her grin at the others. Leaving their luggage behind as instructed, they scramble out onto the platform together, rushing to finally get a first glimpse of their new school. As other students begin piling out of the train a lamp appears, bobbing over their heads and a booming voice calling out.

"Firs' years over here! C'mon now, follow me! Firs' years this way!" Rushing over to catch the large man, the one the other kids greet as Hagrid, they pass crowds of older students climbing into the carriages. The young ones hardly give the horseless carriages a passing glance, nor does Glory at first. Her eyes are trained instead on the small group climbing into one just up from them. She waves quickly at Ginny, who spots her from the window and winks as Harry turns to look. With a short grin, Harry is unceremoniously dragged through the door and disappears. Glory turns at the sharp tug on her arm to see Seth sticking close to her side, staring fearfully at the nearest carriage. Turning carefully to look, she draws a quick breath as she sees what he is looking at. The carriages are not, in fact, horseless as first thought, but being pulled by Thestrals.

"You can see them?" she crouches down quickly to his eye level, drawing his attention away from the odd reptilian horses. He nods slowly, asking why no one else seemed to notice them. "Not everyone can see them," she explains quickly, watching the crowd diminish around them. "There isn't time to explain it now, but it's nothing to worry about, ok?"

"Ok," he nods, glancing around to notice the thinning crowd around them. "Where did they go?" he asks in a sudden panic at losing the rest of the group from their compartment. Standing up, Glory catches sight of a few of the smaller members of the crowd heading down a narrow path off to the side. Pointing it out to Seth, she grabs his hand and they quickly run to catch up, hearing the same booming voice from farther up, calling to them over his shoulder.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the first years closer to him emit loud expressions of interest as Glory and Seth catch up to the rear of the group. Daphne is the first to notice the two strays make their way to her side.

"Where have you two been?" she hisses quietly, but it is still enough to catch the attention of the other first years in close proximity. Eyeing their clasped hand briefly, Daphne waits, hands on hips, demanding an answer.

"We got a little tied up looking at the carriages and lost track of where you all went," Seth answers back a little heatedly. "You just disappeared without us." Daphne apologises, looking properly chastised and Glory steps forward to place an arm around her shoulders. Wrapping her other arm around Seth, together they walk around the bend where the others have gone.

All the students have paused to admire the amazing sight that is Hogwarts. The vast castle, with its many windows, almost sparkles against the dark backdrop of the night sky, and reflected in the black water of the lake. When directed, the younger students rush towards the small boats, waiting to ferry them across the glassy water to the castle.

"So yeh'll be the new transfer student, will yeh?" Glory looks up into the smiling face of Hagrid, who has made his way to her side. She smiles back easily, and nods. "Dumbledore's told me a bit abou' you already." Noticing Seth waving from one of the boats, Hagrid grins at Glory. "But yeh seem ter be gettin' along jus' fine on yer own. Go on then, it's time to get a move on." Glory grins back and thanks him before quickly gliding over and climbing into the back of the boat with Seth and Daphne.

With a final check that everyone is in, Hagrid sets the boats forward, carrying the newest members of the Hogwarts family closer to the castle on the cliff. The younger students chatter quietly amongst themselves and Glory leans back, looking down at her hand as she trails her fingers through the dark water. She smiles as something brushes against those fingers and continues to watch the reflections playing across the surface of the lake as they draw nearer to the looming castle. With a final glance up at the starry sky, the small boats pull through the curtain of ivy and into the underground harbour.

All of the students scramble out of the boats quickly, anxious to get into the castle. Quietly following the light of Hagrid's lamp, the students climb the stone steps that lead them to the large oak door that marks the entrance to the school. The nervous energy peaks as they pause in front of the large door, and Hagrid winks at them quickly before he knocks three times with his large fist. There are a few gasps as the door swings open silently.


	3. Chapter 2: Come and Join Us

Chapter 2: Come and Join Us

_Well I heard you were looking for a place to fit in _

_Full of adherent people with the same objective _

_A family to cling to and call brethren _

_Come and join us_

Standing in the shadows just beyond the door, waiting to greet them, is a tall, stern looking woman in emerald-green robes. With a quiet squeak, Daphne shifts closer to Glory's side. Glory gives the younger girl's shoulder a quick squeeze and whispers a few reassuring words to her new friends as Hagrid passes the crowd of new students off to the black-haired witch.

Keeping close together, the group follows her into the large entrance hall, brightly lit from within by the burning torches on the stone walls. The woman leads them across the flagged stone floor and passed a door that the low buzz of conversation can be heard behind. She directs the crowd into a smaller room just off the hall instead. When they are all settled inside, she speaks.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall says. "In a few moments the start of term banquet will begin but before you may take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." Glory tunes out, only half listening to the rest of the speech, studying the paintings adorning the walls of the chamber instead. She finds herself of the receiving end of a few curious looks from the figures, a few of who move into other portraits to get a better look at her. One clever-looking wizard watches her through a set of shrewd, narrow eyes, even more closely than the rest of the portraits. He studies her as if seeing someone familiar, but he cannot remember who or from where.

"Glory Roman-Saul," her eyes snap quickly away from the wizard towards the professor who has just called her name.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" she answers quickly, taking a quick peek at the first years congregating around the door before meeting the professor's probing look.

"The Headmaster has requested that you wait outside the hall until after the Sorting Ceremony for the first years is completed," the stern witch replies after a moment spent studying the young witch who looks so familiar. She holds her hand up, forestalling the comment Glory is about to make. "He would like to make a special announcement regarding your situation and felt it would be better to wait until the other students are sorted." Glory nods slowly in understanding, and Professor McGonagall turns to lead the new students out through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. With one last quick glance at the portraits, Glory follows behind them.

"Professor," Glory calls out urgently, and the older witch pauses with her hand on the door. "May I at least watch the Sorting Ceremony from the doorway?" Professor McGonagall turns her head to meet the piercing green eyes and gives her a faint smile.

"I don't think that would be a problem, Ms. Roman-Saul," she says kindly. "As long as you stay out of sight until it is your turn." Glory smiles gratefully, and she sees Mira shooting her a thumbs up from the edge of the crowd.

"Thank you, Professor," with a short nod, Professor McGonagall opens the door and leads the first years out for their first look at the Great Hall. Glory steps up quickly and catches the door before it closes, settling herself as comfortably as possible to watch her new friends being sorted through the slight gap.

"I wish they would hurry up the sorting so we could eat," Ron Weasley whinges, holding his rumbling stomach. "I'm hungry! What?" he demands, looking between his friends, who alternately give him looks of amusement and exasperation.

"You're always hungry Ron," Hermione says tersely, her head buried in a copy of the Daily Prophet. Ginny giggles as Ron pulls a face behind Hermione's back and Harry turns in his seat to give himself a better view of the doors where the new students will enter from. He grins, remembering the unexpected surprise he received on the train that afternoon. He starts slightly when he realises Ginny is talking to him.

"Sorry, what?" he shakes his head, clearing his thoughts and bringing himself back into the present. Ginny roles her eyes at him and repeats her question.

"I asked why you are grinning like that," Ron and Neville stare at him with looks of interest and Hermione peeks out at him over the top edge of her paper.

"Yes, do tell Harry," Ron grins and wiggles him eyebrows. Harry shakes his head at his friends' behaviour, flushing slightly at what Ron seems to be implying.

"You'll find out soon enough," he answers, looking to the other tables, the enchanted ceiling, anywhere but at his friends curious, probing stares.

"Oh you don't think we're going to let you get away with that as an answer, do you?" Ginny nudges him with her shoulder and shoots him a wicked grin. After a quiet moment, Harry returns Ginny's grin, motioning towards the back of the hall as the large doors open and Professor McGonagall leads the first years between the tables.

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice anymore," he replies quickly, closing his mouth at the frown and low warning he receives from Hermione. Ginny shakes her head at him, giving him a look that clearly says, 'this discussion is far from over'. He shoots her a quick wink before turning to watch the first years begin to line up in the front. Harry glances around confused as a couple of them risk quick smiles and waves in his direction. Other students around the hall begin to mutter and point at him but pause when Ginny grins and waves back at the nervous first years, who look much relieved at her response.

"Who're they?" Ron demands staring back and forth between his younger sister and the new students, looking for an answer and even forgetting his hunger in favour of his curiosity. Ginny rolls her eyes at him.

"Those are the ones I was telling you about earlier," she tells him quietly, earning a sharp look from Hermione for not paying attention. "The ones I was with when Neville found me on the train," her cheeks redden slightly as she recalls the circumstances once again. Neville snickers quietly at Ginny's reaction, correctly guessing what she is thinking.

"Shh," Hermione hisses as the Hat is brought out. Harry smiles at his friends antics as Ron continues to send doubtful looks between Ginny and the younger students, while Ginny sticks her tongue out at Hermione, who doesn't notice a thing. A few of the first years jump as a wide rip at the brim opens and the Sorting Hat begins to sing:

__

_Of all the worlds great mysteries,_

_And magics to be seen,_

_Another hat as wise as me_

_Has yet there never been._

_Four wizards came together,_

_1000 years ago_

_Great friends so wise and powerful_

_United in a common goal._

_To build a place the young could come_

_To learn the Magic Arts,_

_A school away from prying eyes_

_Where their training starts._

_So teach they did for many years_

_In peace and harmony,_

_Taking on those students_

_With whom their ideals did agree._

_For Hufflepuff's hardworking lot_

_Is where the loyal dwell;_

_And Ravenclaw is the best choice_

_For the clever to do well;_

_In Slytherin ambitious ones_

_Will find themselves at home;_

_And bravery for Gryffindors_

_Decide where they will roam._

_Create me did the Founders Four,_

_That when they all were gone,_

_Their choices of each student's house_

_In me would still live on._

_So step right up and put me on,_

_And let me tell you true,_

_That I will search your mind and pick_

_The house that's best for you!_

Applause echoes throughout the entire hall as the hat bows to each of the tables in turn, then becomes still once more. Professor McGonagall begins to explain the sorting process to the first years.

"When I call out your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted," she unrolls the long parchment scroll containing the names, in alphabetical order, of the students standing in front of her. As Professor McGonagall reads the first name out, the whole hall pays close attention while 'Aston, Tara' becomes the newest member of Hufflepuff.

"Augustus, Shelby!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the far right of the hall bursts into cheers and applause this time, causing a few of the more nervous first years to jump at the commotion. Near the front, Seth grabs a hold of Daphne's hand as Mira and Cassie exchange amused looks. Demetrius buries his head against Cassie's shoulder, trying to hide his laughter from everyone, especially Professor McGonagall who is close enough to hear him and gives him a stern look.

"Ballantyne, Craig!"

A moment's pause before–

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left claps, shifting around to make room for it's newest member as he runs over to join them. A few of the older students reach over to pat him on the back or shake his hand, welcoming him into the fold.

Next the Hufflepuff table erupts into cheers as 'Berlin, Drusilla' joins them, quietly sitting next to Tara. The students at the Gryffindor table clap politely again, but remain mostly silent as 'Cavanaugh', 'Danforth', and 'Doyle' are sorted into the other houses. Seamus and Dean exchange curious looks at the lack of new Gryffindors so far.

"Edgecombe, Demetrius!"

Suddenly looking a little nervous, Demetrius pauses to look at his friends for a moment. Mira pushes him lightly towards the stool, and he grins to see Cassie giving him the thumbs up. He relaxes (mostly) and as he climbs onto the stool, he glances around the hall, seeing a few recognisable faces before his eyes come to a rest on Ginny, seeing her and the people she's sitting with looking deep in conversation. Just before the hat drops over his eyes and blocks everything out, Demetrius sees his name passing Ginny's lips.

"You don't think he's related to that sneak from last year, do you?" Ron looks outraged as he stares angrily up at the boy being sorted. Harry frowns and looks to Ginny.

"With a name like Edgecombe, it's probably likely they are somehow," Ginny sighs, keeping her eyes on Demetrius, waiting to see where the hat will put him. "But what has that got to do with anything? Even if they are, it doesn't mean he's a bad guy." Ron turns his open mouthed stare to Ginny as if to say 'I told you so' as the hat finally decides.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Demetrius tugs the hat off his head, and takes a last glance at Ginny, who is trading dark looks with her brother, before heading over to the cheering Slytherin table.

"Oh would you two just stop," Hermione hisses at them as 'Fenris, Cassidy' becomes a Ravenclaw. "You're missing the sorting. Deal with it later," she turns back in time for them to join in on cheering the newest member of Gryffindor house, 'Fier, Dustin'. He is the first new Gryffindor of the new school year.

"Fitzroy, Keplar!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ron continues to sulk as two more students, 'Germain, Claudia' and 'Gyger, Ciaran' join the Ravenclaw table. By the time the Hufflepuff table cheers as 'Halliwell, Rowena' joins, Harry decides he's had enough.

"Oh would you give it a rest already, Ron," Harry whispers sharply, and even Hermione turns to look at him. "Ginny's right, related or not, it doesn't mean he's anything like her."

"Halthom, Rhett!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"How can you say that, Harry?" Clapping half-heartedly, Ron's face clearly shows his feelings of betrayal that Harry isn't siding with him. Harry shakes his head as 'Hanson, Artemis' is welcomed by the Slytherins.

"Houston, Seth!" Harry opens his mouth with a sharp retort for Ron, but is cut off by Ginny placing a hand over his mouth.

"I want to hear this," she turns back to face the hat quickly, ignoring the shocked looks her friends turn to her. (All except Neville, that is, who fights to keep his laughter silent).

The pale, dark haired first year gives a final squeeze to his companions hand and steps forward, smiling as the twins pat him on the back when he passes by them. As he sits, his eyes stay focused on the large doors at the back of the hall, as the Sorting Hat is lowered onto his head. The hall falls silent as the hat takes a few moments to decide.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table cheers loudly, and Seth jumps down from the stool, anxious to get out of the public eye. He blushes as he sits with the other first years at the Hufflepuff table and Tara leans over to give him a hug while some of the older students call out greetings to him.

"Ok, now what was it you were saying?" Ginny giggles softly at Harry's expression of slight exasperation. He rolls his eyes and sighs, clapping as 'Johnson, Rayne' (Angelina's little sister, Harry hears someone comment from farther down the table) and 'Kincade, Beck' receive boisterous greetings as they join the others first years at the Gryffindor table.

"What I was trying to say," Harry keeps his voice low as he turns to face Ron, picking up the conversation where it was broken off earlier. "Even if the kid is related to that sneak, it doesn't mean that he's the same as her. I mean, look at what I'm related to, and I'm nothing like them." Ron doesn't say anything, but his slight wince is noticeable.

"Knightly, Phyllip!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"And you're not above such a comparison either, Ronald Weasley," Ginny adds quietly between the other tables cheering, watching as her brother's ears turn red. "Look at all the stuff Percy has done."

"Kynan, Chase!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron mutters something under his breath that everyone assumes is an acceptance of the situation, as his ears turn an even darker shade of red.

"Luther, Quinton!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The students begin to shift restlessly in their seats as the sorting seems to drag on and on. Whispered conversations begin to break out among the hungry students at the tables as they wait for the feast to begin, but the cheering remains as loud as ever as 'Maddock, Aislinn' joins Ravenclaw and 'McGuire, Heather' becomes a Hufflepuff.

"Is it just me, or are there a lot more first years this time around," Neville whispers across the table to Harry, who nods as he studies the still fairly large crowd gathered at the front. Next to Neville, Ron's stomach growls louder than ever. Ginny giggles quietly, as much at Ron's expression as at Hermione's scolding look, but stops to pay close attention to the next name off the list.

"Meadowes, Cassiopeia!"

The crowd hushes slightly as the young brunette steps up to take her turn, and as the hat is lowered onto her head a few of the students, as well as many of the staff exchange looks of shock.

"Is she related to –?"

"Did you know –?"

"Have to pass this along –"

Harry exchanges looks with his friends as the murmurs are silenced by a stern glance from Professor McGonagall. And within the crowd of first years, Mira glances around grimly. Daphne rests a reassuring hand on her shoulder as the rip in the hat's brim opens and it shouts:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There is a moment of silence before the Gryffindor table erupts into the loudest bout of cheering yet. Cassie pulls the hat off quickly and hands it back to Professor McGonagall, before turning to grin down at her twin, who can't help but grin back at her. Many of the onlookers swap amused looks as the energetic girl practically bounces to an empty seat next to the other first years, waving at Ginny as she goes. She turns back to face the front quickly as Mira is called up next.

It doesn't take nearly as long for the hat to come to a decision on where to place Mira. Only a few moments after the hat is placed upon her head it pronounces her as another new member of Slytherin house. Many intrigued looks are exchanged at such an interesting split up of a pair of twins. Not even the oldest members of the staff can recall such a thing having happened before. Mira, with more composure than her sister, makes her way to the cheering Slytherin table, where Demetrius has cleared a space next to him.

'Noble' …, 'O'Keefe' …, 'Ossia' …, 'Pallas' …, 'Patterson' …, 'Perry' … the long list of names getting ever shorter as the crowd at the front shrinks. By now even the Professors are starting to look anxious for the sorting to end, and Professor McGonagall's voice begins to sound more scratchy than usual, as if she is beginning to lose her voice with the amount of talking she's done.

"Prewett, Daphne!"

The petite blonde steps forward confidently, ignoring the whispers that buzz around the hall at the mention of her name. She smiles brightly at Professor McGonagall and at each of her friends before the hat is lowered, covering her cerulean eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat calls out quickly, almost as quickly as the choice for Mira earlier. As she makes her way to an empty seat, Daphne blushes slightly at the wolf whistles Demetrius echoes through the hall. A few people nearby laugh as it earns him a light smack from Mira and he answers her back with an innocent look.

'Rider, Laina' and 'Riorden, Caoimhín' join the Gryffindor table as 'Riotta, Carver' and 'Sellines Regan' are welcomed with loud cheers by the Slytherins.

'Steele'…, 'Stuart' …, 'Talbot' …, 'Tremayne' …, 'Trevelyan' …, only five more students left, and a collective sigh of relief sounds throughout the hall as 'Truman, Noah', 'Van Bürin, Ivan', 'Warner, Tristan', and 'Williams, Bellona' are sorted quite quickly and a great cheer rings out from all of the house tables as 'Zamora, Kelly' the final student, joins the Ravenclaw table. Professor McGonagall rolls up her scroll, but to the surprise of most of the hall, does not remove the hat as she usually does after the sorting. The whispers begin anew as the students wonder about what is going on.

From their place at the Gryffindor table, three students turn away from the hat and the staff table and instead begin to glance around the hall, searching fruitlessly for a face among the crowds. Noticing Harry's wandering gaze, Ginny pauses in her own, instead preparing to ask him about it before her attention, and everyone else's, is drawn back to the front. The hall goes silent once more as the headmaster stands and begins to speak.

"Welcome back to another year. Now I'm sure you are all anxiously awaiting the feast," at this his ever twinkling eyes pause to rest on the Gryffindor table, and those nearby shoot grins and bursts of silent giggles at Ron's reddening ears. "But before we start eating, there is one last special announcement I must make." The crowd sits up straighter, paying close attention to this announcement that is keeping them from their food.

"This year we have a new student joining us, transferring in all the way from the New Camelot Academy of Magic," he waits for the buzz to die down and the hall to be silenced again before he continues. "She is joining us here at the start of her sixth year of schooling, and I hope that you will all show her the same welcome you would any other new addition to the Hogwarts family." His twinkling gazes takes in the different reactions around the hall: the shocked expressions, the excited grins, as well as a few scowls and discontented murmurs.

"Ms. Glory Roman-Saul," he extends a hand towards the door where Glory is waiting to make her appearance and motions for her to come forward. She jumps back slightly to avoid being hit as the door swings past her and slides open all the way. With a last quick glance around her, Glory steps thru the shadows and out into the bright hall silently and swiftly, seemingly ignoring the murmurs that travel thru the assembled crowd. Robes fluttering about her slightly, she makes her way towards the front of the hall to where Professor McGonagall waits with the hat.

As she passes between the tables, Glory covertly observes the whispering students, her eyes seeking out the familiar faces in the crowd. She gives a slight, hardly noticeable, smile to each as she passes by them, and for good measure shoots the shadow of a wink to the grinning Boy-Who-Lived in his seat at the Gryffindor table. Pausing before the head table, she turns to fully face the professors, bowing her head in respect with a look that encompasses them all. Dumbledore smiles and nods his head as the rest of the staff trade questioning looks with each other. Turning again, Glory makes her way to the stool and Professor McGonagall. Bowing her head to the Professor, Glory settles herself lightly onto the stool and feels the Sorting Hat being lowered onto her head. Folding her hands together in her lap, she waits for her sorting to begin as the whole hall watches on.

"Well, well," a small voice whispers in her ear. "It has been quite some time since one of you, has passed beneath my watch. Of either side, as I now see. And this one quite as challenging as the last I perceive." Glory raises an eyebrow at the comment, much to the shock of the rest of the students, unused to being able to see the faces of those being sorted, as the hat usually drops too low. It's a little unnerving for them to watch her slightly glazed eyes scanning the tables as the Sorting Hat searches through her head.

"Now I suppose I should decide where to put you. I can see that you are loyal, undeniably, and courageous, without a doubt. Ambitious, you certainly are; and a strong mind, oh my goodness yes! You are a very difficult one, and quite stubborn as well it seems. Quite well suited for any of the houses, and…" It hesitates a moment as her lips begin to twitch. Around the hall, the avidly watching students trade bemused looks at the action. "Hmmm, isn't this interesting? You have no intention of listening to my choice, do you? You have already made up your mind on which house you want to be in. Even more like your father and…"

'Meaning no offence to you or your duty,' Glory interrupts quickly, her hands clenching in her lap as her thoughts come out sharp. 'But that is the kind of thing that you will not repeat to anyone, not even the Headmaster.' Her eyes darken and her knuckles turn white. Peripherally, Glory notices the students in front of her beginning to shift about restlessly at the length of time it is taking for the hat to decide on a place for her. Already it has been far longer than for any of the first years.

"And who are you to say what I can and cannot tell anyone?" the voice whispers in her ear again, a little harsher than before. Glory begins tapping her left foot lightly against the floor and a slight, peculiar smile appears on her face. She tilts her head to the side slightly, as if listening to something that no one else can hear.

'I am the keeper of many secrets that are not ready to be revealed by the likes of you,' her thoughts hiss quietly, menacingly. 'And believe me when I tell you, if I find that you've let anything you've seen in my head slip, to anyone, not even the Founders magic will be able to protect you from what I will do to you.' Glory allows her smile to grow a bit wider as the hat trembles slightly. 'You know exactly what I'm capable of, and it is far better for everyone right now if you just let all of this pass by without another thought and keep it quiet for me. You're reasonable enough for me not to have to use any spells to prevent anything from slipping, aren't you?' A long pause follows this comment as the hat does a little more digging and considers everything. Next to them, Professor McGonagall shifts nervously on her feet, sending a questioning glance back to Professor Dumbledore. His look is contemplative as he studies Glory, but he quickly sends Professor McGonagall a reassuring smile when he notices her watching him.

"I see your point and will honour your wishes to keep your secrets safe," the hat whispers once more, sounding slightly annoyed, but compliant. Ignoring the soft thanks, the hat returns to business. "And since you are determined to have your own way, you may as well pick your own damned house while you are at it. So which one will it be: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?" Glory bites her bottom lip in an effort to keep from laughing, as much at the hat's words as at its almost sulking tone.

Glancing around the hall once more, she studies each of the tables, taking in the people and weighing her options thoroughly and carefully. As her eyes come to rest on Harry, sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table, she knows what her decision will be.

'I'd like to join Gryffindor house, please,' she thinks as her eyes shift from Harry and his friends to where Cassie is sitting with her fingers crossed. Many perplexed looks from around the hall are sent in her direction as Glory audibly giggles as the hat grumbles something that sounds remarkably like 'Slytherin' and 'Potter'. Biting her lip again to try and stop her laughter, Glory can't help but add one more comment.

'You seem a little grumpy tonight,' she adds, thinking in her most innocent tone. 'Perhaps you should ask the Headmaster if you could take a vacation and work on improving your disposition.' The hat gives one extremely tight, almost painful, squeeze on Glory's head before shouting out the house of choice:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

With another quick thank you, Glory reaches up and pulls the hat off her head, handing it back to Professor McGonagall. The hall finally comes out of its shocked silence at the longest individual sorting any of them can recall, (well over 15 minutes for the mysterious Ms. Roman-Saul), and the Gryffindor table bursts out into cheers and clapping as, with a nod of her head, Glory turns and lightly glides down the step with a grin and towards the Gryffindor table.

There are many sounds of confusion as she passes by the empty spaces near the end of the table with the first years and instead walks farther up towards the middle of the table, where Harry Potter has risen to his feet. Glory's pace quicken as she sees Harry step out from the table, grinning, and she flings herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling him into a bear hug. His arms instinctively encircle her waist and keep them both from toppling over as he lifts her right off the floor and swings them both around in a circle once. It is quite the interesting sight, this feat, her being taller than him by a good two inches or so at the very least. Hermione and Ginny exchange flabbergasted looks and Ron's jaw drops. Lavender and Parvati begin to whisper excitedly while Dean and Seamus glance at each other curiously, wondering what's going on with Harry and how does he know the new girl. Neville just watches the proceedings silently with an enigmatic smile.

Laughing happily, Harry sets Glory down on her feet, grinning so big it almost makes ones face hurt to even look at it. Then, as if suddenly realising where he is, Harry blushes slightly, noticing the attention of the entire hall now focused on them both. He tries to step away and crawl back into his seat at the table, but Glory throws her head back and laughs out loud, holding him in place. She lifts her hand to rest on one of his burning cheeks and leans slightly to kiss his other.

"Well aren't you just the cutest," she coos and pinches his cheek lightly, giggling as he blushes an even deeper red. Feeling confidant that he is suitably and properly embarrassed, she lets him go and allows him to pull her towards the empty space Ginny has managed to clear for her at the table in the meantime. With a grin, Glory nods to Ginny and sends a wink across the table to Neville, who stares at her with a knowing look. With one last quick glance at the staff table and Professor Dumbledore, who for whatever reason looks completely unsurprised by what has just happened, Glory takes her seat and the feast officially begins.


	4. Chapter 3: Nobody Listens

Chapter 3: Nobody Listens

_Is it any wonder _

_Things seem so awry? _

_The masses are cloaked in confusion? _

_We don't have to think to survive _

_So nobody listens_

Standing silently at the front, the Headmaster waits for the hall to quiet down once more. When he is certain that he has the students' attention, he speaks.

"I know that you are all hungry, so enough delays for the moment. Let the feast begin!" The students cheer happily, as the tables fill with food. Plates are piled high with bits of everything as the students catch up with each other once more.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Harry grins at Glory as he piles a generous helping of roast potatoes onto his plate. "I mean, I didn't think you would, after… Well," he trails off and shrugs at her. She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to speak.

"Ha…"

"Thank Merlin that you ended up in Gryffindor," Glory is cut off as Harry continues to babble excitedly.

"Har…" She tries again to speak, without luck.

"I was worried there for a bit," the words continue to flow as the other students around them exchange wondering looks.

"Harry!" the earlier laughter in her tone fades into a faint annoyance at his continued lack of awareness.

"I mean, the hat did take so long to decide and…"

"POTTER!" sharp and loud, Harry stops mid sentence and looks at Glory wide-eyed and slack-jawed. The avidly watching group around them reacts in amusement, waiting to see what will happen next in this already surprise-filled night. "Rude boy," Glory shakes her head, but there is a smile on her face and humour in her voice. "No manners at all!" Harry blushes, muttering under his breath. Glory chuckles before turning to face the other Gryffindors. "It's great to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about you."

"Pity we can't say the same about you," Ginny replies dryly.

"Yeah, well, who knew Harry could be such a good keeper of secrets," Glory laughs. "But then, you do already know more than most of the others here, don't you Ginny? I'd think you would be the last to complain."

"And yet, what I do know about you really isn't that much now is it, Glory?" she answers back with a slight smile.

"Is she always this suspicious of people, or am I just lucky?" Glory laughs as she looks to the others for an answer. Much to the surprise of his friends, Neville jumps in with the response.

"Face it Ry, if anyone has the right to be suspicious of newcomers it's us, don't you think?" So focused is he on Glory that Neville doesn't notice the curious looks he receives from both Ginny and Harry at his use of her nickname. Ready to ask about it, Ginny is beat to it by Glory's deadpan reply.

"Ah, but from what I understand, it's generally been those closest and most known to you that have turned out to be the ones to watch out for hasn't it?"

"How did you…?" Ginny starts to ask, changing the direction of her question mid stride, only to be cut off again, this time by Hermione's sharp tone.

"What are you implying?" Glory turns to face her with a raised eyebrow. With a slight smirk, Glory begins to explain.

"Let's look at your record here for a moment, shall we? Starting with the obvious, four out of five of your Defence Against the Dark Arts professors alone have essentially been out to get you by the end of the year, and yet, with the exception of Umbrage last year, you trusted and relied on all of them." Only Neville and Harry don't seem surprised by Glory's knowledge of the subject. Forestalling any questions, Glory continues. "You've had _'friends'_ turn on you at the drop of a hat and you've not trusted _'some people'_ that you should have who ended up saving your lives." Parvati and Lavender whisper with Dean and Seamus, trying to figure out who and what Glory is talking about. Ignoring them, Glory continues watching the growing confusion and dislike in Hermione eyes. "And need I even bring up the issue of rats, cats, and dogs?" she shoots a quick glance in Ron's direction as Harry coughs into his pumpkin juice. "Doesn't sound like a great record to me personally…" she trails off with a shrug and begins picking at the food on her plate.

"You know, you are going to have to explain to everyone just how you happen to know all of that eventually," Neville comments, tongue firmly in cheek. "But for now, no one is going to even think about trusting you until you actually tell them something about yourself." Glory studies him shrewdly out of the corner of her eye.

"And just what do you want me to say?" she asks lightly, glancing at the people around her. "That I'm a well-travelled 16-year-old with a gift for languages and an overactive sense of adventure?" Parvati and Lavender giggle quite loudly.

"Sounds like you're answering an ad in the Personals or something when you say things like that." Lavender says to assuage the questioning looks that everyone has turned to the giggling pair. The others, except for Hermione, join in on the amusement of the moment as Glory puts on an exaggerated act of false shock and innocence.

"Why not start with something simple," Harry nudges Glory's shoulder, bringing everyone back to the conversation at hand. Above them, a lone cloud drifts slowly across the darkening ceiling.

"Like what?" she asks, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. No one speaks for a moment. "Well? How about this, you ask, I answer, all right?" The Gryffindors exchange nods and shrugs, agreeing to that course of action but no one seems to want to ask the first question nor address the one most prominent in everyone's minds. "Go on then, ask me something!"

"So, umm, what made you decide to come to Hogwarts now, so late in your schooling?" Dean finally asks the first one to dare a question. "Why not just finish off your last two years at New Camelot with your friends and everything. I mean, it must have been hard to leave them all behind like that."

"Well, yes, I'm sure it would have been," Glory answers after a moments pause. "And if I'd been at New Camelot for all of my previous years of training, I might have decided to stay there to finish, but as I was only there for a little less than a year, it wasn't really that big a deal." She shrugs and sends Dean a fleeting smile. "Sure there are some things I'll miss, but I think being here will make up for that, no problem."

"What do you mean you were only there for less than a year?" Parvati joins into the conversation eagerly. "Where were you for the rest of it?"

"The Alchera Institute of Sorcery."

"And that would be…?" Seamus wonders, shaking his head and shrugging. Glory grins at him, but before she can say a word, Hermione tackles the question.

"It's another school; it's in Australia," she answers quickly, with the appearance of being ready to spout out more information about the school and its history. Before she can say anything more, Glory cuts back in.

"Which is why I was at New Camelot for less than a full year," she leans around Harry to face Parvati as she gives a further explanation. "There was a bit of a strange overlap with my fourth and fifth years due to the hemispherical crossings and such. It's a little complicated."

"Meaning what exactly?" Lavender asks.

"Well, the simple version is that I arranged to take my exams for forth year early and then left right away and straight into fifth year to try and balance out the difference in the schooling seasons"

"Care to explain that for the rest of us who aren't as well-travelled as yourself?" Harry rolls his eyes and grins. Glory sticks her tongue out at him.

"Here, school starts in September and at Alchera it began in January. You do the math."

"So you left Alchera after your exams in…" Neville draws it out as he tries to calculate the timing.

"Mid-October," Glory slowly adds and nods as Ginny picks up the thought where Neville left off.

"And went straight into year five at New Camelot, so you missed just under two months," Ginny clears it up for the others, looking to Glory to check her assessment is correct.

"That about covers it," Glory nods, twirling her fork casually between her fingers. The hall around them buzzes with conversations and she takes a moment to scan the crowd. The candles lighting the hall flicker slightly as if stirred by the breeze outside.

"So you didn't get a summer vacation?" Ron asks around a mouthful of food. The boys roll their eyes at the common sight while the girls grimace in disgust. Glory studies him with a barely concealed look of revulsion.

"No, I didn't," she replies shortly, only to smile again quickly when Hermione smacks Ron and tells him he's disgusting. "Although between years three and four I had an extra long one, and I got to actually stay home for once and have Christmas with everyone, so I guess it all balances out in the end." Glory stares off dreamily for a moment as if recalling memories of that time.

"You were at a different school before Alchera then?" Dean asks, continuing along the same line of questions, finding it more interesting than when he first started it. Glory blinks, drawing herself back to the present.

"Well, I've been at a different school each year actually." There is a momentary lapse in conversation as the other students take this little fact in. Hermione breaks the hush.

"Get kicked out a lot, did you?" she sounds almost pleased by the thought, which earns her questioning looks from her fellow students. Parvati and Lavender begin whispering amongst themselves again. Glory makes a show of thinking about it for a moment.

"No," she replies with an innocent smile. She sticks her tongue out at Neville as he mumbles something not quite under his breath that sounds a lot like 'not for lack of trying, I bet'. Everyone except Hermione laughs. "Nah, it's just that Eric's job keeps him travelling a lot and Jess doesn't really like being away from him for such extended periods of time." She shrugs. "So, now that we kids are a bit older, we all go with him on the longer trips. More time together and all that, you know," she rolls her eyes slightly, but smiles at the same time.

"Who're Eric and Jess?" Seamus looks up from his meal curiously as he asks.

"They would be my parents," Glory answers distractedly, waving down the table at Cassie, who smiles and waves back quickly before rejoining the conversation she is having with the other first years. Hermione's question draws Glory's attention back.

"You call your parents by their first names?" Glory shrugs and nods. "Why would you do that?"

"It's just something I've always done," her eyes scan the hall again, her brow furrowing as she seems to fail in finding what she's looking for. The other Gryffindors look at each other and glance around suspiciously, trying to figure out what Glory is searching for. "They don't mind it at all," Hermione sniffs haughtily and Glory watches her with narrowed eyes. Neville steps in quickly to head off what looks like it could be the beginnings of a fight.

"How old are your siblings now, Ry?" there is a moment of hesitation before Glory turns to him with a knowing smirk. He shakes his head at her and gives her a look that almost begs her to behave. Harry kicks lightly at her ankle under the table. Her face shows no outward reaction to it, and she covertly kicks him back.

"Drew just turned nine and Celeste is 4," Neville smiles at the pride and love in her voice. Suddenly, Glory turns towards the quietly watching Parvati. "Something bothering you?" Parvati jumps slightly, looking shocked at the question.

"Uh, no, nothing, it's just…" she studies Glory closely, eyes narrowed in concentration. "I've been trying to figure out your accent and I can't place it." Glory laughs quietly as the others all try to figure out how she knew Parvati was wondering something before she even looked at her. Before any of them can ask however, Glory speaks.

"That has a simple explanation actually," she drops her fork and begins tearing up a piece of bread. "When I live somewhere for a while I tend to pick up the accent, so it can be a bit hard to pin it down to just one. You're probably hearing a lot of Canadian in there at the moment. Perhaps a bit of French as well." Harry laughs and helps himself to another serving of roast chicken. Hermione continues to watch Glory suspiciously.

"No, I don't think that's it…" Parvati trails off, still watching her. Seamus grins.

"It's Irish."

"Figures you'd pick up on that one, Seamus," Dean laughs and the others join in soon after. Glory confirms that Seamus may just be hearing right. She frowns slightly and scans the hall again, her attention finally being brought back as Neville calls her name for a third time. Hermione rolls her eyes and looks about ready to comment, but she is interrupted.

"Uh, Ginny, can I ask you something?" Cassie asks hesitantly as she walks up from behind. Glory turns to her with a grin and Ginny smiles encouragingly.

"Hi Cassie," the young brunette smiles at Glory quickly before turning back to Ginny, ready to deal with her original purpose in coming over. She hesitates, noticing the questioning stares from the rest of the group. Ginny smiles at her and asks what the trouble is.

"You're a prefect, right?" Ginny nods and Cassie continues. "Well, some of the other first years were wondering how much longer we're expected to be here. It's been a long day and they're starting to get tired," she shrugs. Glory chuckles quietly.

"And what, you were the only one with enough Gryffindor in you to come ask one of the big, scary prefects?" Cassie giggles as Glory winks at her then glances towards Ginny, who levels them both with a look of mock sternness. It doesn't last and she is soon smiling with them both.

"I was, erm, _volunteered_ for the job," Cassie explains with a grin. "Once the others learned that I'm already friends with one." Glory laughs and leans back in her seat to peek down the table at the other first years. She waves at them when they break from their whispering to watch Cassie, and laughs again as they all duck their heads except for one boy waves back, a bit reluctantly it seems, to judge from the look on his face.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly how much longer it will be," Ginny gets right down to business. "But once everyone is done eating, there will probably be a few quick announcements and then you'll be lead up to the tower." Taking a quick glance around at the state of peoples plates, Ginny makes a guess. "I'd say, maybe about an hour more is about the best guess I can give you right now." Cassie nods.

"Well, thanks Ginny," Cassie sighs, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll just head on back there and let them know." With a smile, she turns to leave, but pauses when Glory reaches out to grab her arm.

"Come back here and sit with us when the puddings arrive, alright?" she whispers, and Cassie nods eagerly. "See you in a bit then," Glory releases her arm and Cassie jogs back to her seat near the end of the table.

"How do you know her?" Ron demands at Ginny with a mouthful of food. Ginny rolls her eyes at her brother.

"I met her during my patrol on the train," she tells him with a note of exasperation, then adds under her breath. "Not that it's any of your business." Glory tries to cover up her amusement with a coughing fit, and just catches the wink Ginny sends her.

"So you really think we'll be here for an hour?" Glory asks, glancing around the hall again, taking in the other house tables as well as pausing for a moment to watch the staff.

"Why, are we boring you?" Hermione asks sarcastically, and Glory studies her with narrowed eyes. With a dry chuckle and a show of teeth that leaves Neville looking a little nervous and Harry shaking his head, Glory leans into the table slightly, left hand toying with her knife as she answers. Above them, the candles flicker again and more clouds roll in, indistinct black shapes against a tapestry of twinkling stars.

"Well, of course not," she says coolly, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "I'm just not the type of person who enjoys talking about me and my accomplishments at great length. I find that it tends to annoy people." Hermione flushes at the remark, said in such a way that it is obviously meant to be a shot at her. Harry steps in quickly to break it up, grabbing onto Glory's left hand to still the tapping knife.

"You just seem a bit distracted, Ry," he says quietly as she glances down at his hand before hesitantly meeting his eyes. "What's going on?" She sighs heavily and leans her head against his shoulder, ignoring another barrage of strange looks from the other students.

"I realise I made a bit of a spectacle of myself earlier," Glory stares off blankly over Ron's shoulder as she speaks, ignoring the snorts and choking laughter of Neville, Harry and Ginny. "But is it the norm here that someone would still be watching now, after this long?" Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender turn to watch Glory suspiciously as the boys begin to stare around at the other house tables, looking for anyone who may be watching. The rest of the tables appear to have settled into their regular level of activity for the welcoming feast and have their attention focused on other things than the strange activities of the Gryffindors.

"How do you know someone's watching?" Ginny enquires, her bright brown eyes now looking over the hall, doing a double take as she catches sight of a pair of narrowed eyes covertly watching. Feeling the movement next to her, Ginny tears her gaze away from the watcher to find Glory staring at her intently.

"You know how when someone is staring at you, you can feel it?" Ginny nods and Glory leans in a little closer and lowers her voice. "Well, I've had that feeling since I sat down, only whenever I look up to see who it is, they stop." Ginny opens her mouth to reveal that she has spotted the culprit, but a slight flicker of Glory's eyes stops her.

"_You know_…" Ginny whispers so softly that only Glory hears. A slight, enigmatic smile is all the answer she needs to confirm that Glory knows exactly who the one watching her is. Ginny studies her in silence for a moment before shaking her head and laughing.

"So is it normal?" Glory persists. No one seems to quite know how to answer that. Finally, Harry speaks up, with an oddly brooding tone.

"That depends actually." Glory studies him with a raised eyebrow and Ginny, after a moment of observation, and with a slight widening of her eyes, giggles at him. The others wait silently to hear Harry's explanation.

"On what?" Glory asks, watching the smile Harry gives her warily. It is Ginny who answers though.

"On whether you're Harry Potter or not, of course," there is a moment of shocked silence before the laughter starts. The students on either side of the group turn to watch them, as do a few from the next table. Even some members of the staff pause at the sight the ten Gryffindors make. They start to calm down a bit when Ron chokes on a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding and Hermione and Neville pound him on the back to get him breathing properly again. Waiting quietly, with the occasional fit of giggles, the group finally begins feeling a bit relaxed around each other. Seeing the opportunity to shift the topic of conversation, Glory leans against Harry.

"So tell me, funny man, who are we looking at?" she asks, nodding towards the table at the front of the hall where the professors sit. The others turn to see who she's referring to and Ron is the first to speak up.

"Uh, that would be the staff," he replies, sounding as if he thinks the answer should have been obvious. Ginny rolls her eyes at her brother yet again as Glory bites her lip to keep from laughing.

"Gee Ron, I never would have guessed that," she does nothing to hide the sarcasm in her voice. Harry takes a sip of pumpkin juice to keep from laughing outright.

"What?" Ron demands as Neville shakes his head at Glory. Putting down his goblet, Harry comes to his friend's rescue.

"Well, you already know some of them," Glory nods against his shoulder, silently giggling at the still wondering Ron.

"Yes, I do," she confirms, getting serious again. "But I need you to fill me in on the rest that I don't."

"We'll do our best," Neville winks at her, earning himself another round of odd looks from his friends. This time he notices and begins to blush. Glory laughs quietly and Harry points to the end of the High Table opposite to where they are seated.

"Right, anyway," he says, not giving anyone the opportunity to question Neville about his difference in attitude so far this evening. "So over there would be…" pointing out each professor as they're named, Harry makes his way down the length of the table, the other Gryffindors laughing as they add in their own comments and trivia about each.

"And that's Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch," Ginny points her out, giggling at the look on Ron's face and the quiet groan from Harry.

"Ah, yes, I've heard a few things about her already." Glory laughs as the boys begin trading stories of memorable stays in the hospital wing. "It's my goal to avoid a visit to the hospital wing for the duration of my stay at Hogwarts," Neville and Harry both speak up at the same time, laughing.

"Good luck with that."

"I don't see that happening," both boys shoot questioning glances at each other, wondering just how much the other knows.

"Nice to know I inspire so much confidence," Glory laughs dryly, rolling her eyes. Turning back to the High table, Glory continues. "Ok, so I've already met Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore and know enough from others to recognise Professors Sprout and Flitwick." She pauses as her eyes move to the next member of the staff and Harry cuts in.

"And, of course, you already know Sna—" Glory clears her throat loudly and sends Harry a look that leaves him shaking his head and looking a little disgruntled. "_Professor_ Snape," he almost spits the words as if just saying them leaves a foul taste in his mouth.

"Thank you," Glory smiles at him indulgently, earning her a dirty look, not only from Harry, but from Ron as well. The other expressions range between outrage and confusion.

"What was that about?" Ron demands, staring at Glory with a look of disgust for what she seems to be doing, sticking up for their most hated professor.

"That was about respect," Glory retorts sharply, returning Ron's glare unflinchingly. Harry sighs and Neville shoots Glory a pained look. Parvati and Lavender begin whispering at each other as they watch and Dean and Seamus sit silently, waiting to see what will happen next. Hermione looks like she wants to speak up but isn't sure which side to take in the matter. Ginny lets her eyes flick back over the hall and to the mysterious watcher, who is once again covertly staring. She quickly ducks her head to hide the rising smirk.

"And why should we have any respect for that slimy bas—"

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare," low and threatening, just the tone of Glory's voice is enough to make him pale and attract the attention of a group of third years sitting nearby.

Harry glances towards the staff quickly, noticing more than one pair of eyes aimed in their direction. Catching Hermione's attention, they both prepare to head off the confrontation, but don't get the chance.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Cassie asks reluctantly as she walks up unnoticed behind Glory. Those on the other side of the table look up immediately at the sound of her voice, and those on the same side turn to face her. All except for Glory, that is, who continues glaring at Ron for a moment in silence. "Glory?" Cassie calls her name quietly as the older students continue to watch her. Glory blinks and turns slowly to face Cassie.

"Hey, Cass," she replies calmly with a quick, reassuring smile. "What's…?" she trails off, glancing around quickly as she notices the surprised looks of the surrounding students at her quick change of attitude.

"You said you wanted me to come back when the puddings were served," Cassie fidgets with her robes nervously at the continued peculiar activity of the older Gryffindors. They all blink at her owlishly for a moment before looking back to the table, finally noticing the wide array of sweets that has appeared in front of them. Ginny begins to laugh softly.

"I guess we were too preoccupied to notice," she says, shooting Glory an innocent grin. Neville shakes his head as Glory joins in on the laughter. With a bit of shifting, the Gryffindors manage to clear a spot for Cassie to sit between Glory and Ginny.

"So everyone, this is Cassie," Glory begins the introductions and Cassie gives a shy smile and small wave. "Cassie, this is, well, everyone!" Glory laughs at the exasperated sigh Cassie emits, and winks at her as Ginny takes pity on the younger girl and introduces them all properly. After a round of the usual greetings Cassie turns to Glory.

"I'm so glad you ended up in Gryffindor too, Ry," she gives a sigh of relief as Ry smiles and hands her a chocolate éclair. "It's good not to be alone, you know?"

"Well it's not like we wouldn't have still been friends if I'd been in a different house," Glory laughs, nicking a strawberry from a nearby bowl.

"Unless you were a Slytherin, of course," Ron states matter-of-factly, accompanied by nods and agreements from Dean and Seamus. Cassie looks at Ron as if not knowing whether to believe what has just come out of his mouth. "You have to watch out for them. All of that lot are foul ones, into the dark arts and all of that. It's why they're in Slytherin." Cassie looks about ready to cry as she glances towards the table under discussion. Next to her, Glory emits something like a low growl.

"You should learn to watch your mouth, Ronald," she hisses at him with a frown. He stares at her blankly and shrugs, unable to think of what he did to cause such a reaction, noting his sister glaring at him as well.

"My twin sister was sorted Slytherin," Cassie says quietly, and Ron flushes, ducking his head slightly.

"Just ignore him Cassie," Ginny pulls her into a one armed hug. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." Ron glares at her in indignation as he answers back.

"Of course I do!" his ears begin to turn red as he lets his mouth go without thinking. "There's not a good witch or wizard that's come out of Slytherin, everyone knows that."

"My mother was a Slytherin," it may have been soft, but Glory's reply is not missed by any of them. "As many of my family have been for the last, oh, I don't know century or so." Glory smiles inwardly, noting the slight green tinge to Ron's face. She also doesn't fail to miss the wide-eyed and slack-jawed expressions on the faces of Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender, nor the frank curiosity as Hermione studies her. Neville buries his face in his hands and Harry shakes his head, and lets out a frustrated groan.

"And not only are most of them _not_ dark witches and wizards, since nearly every pureblood family has at least one that is, but a good number of them have died fighting for the side of light." Ron opens his mouth to speak, but Glory silences him with a dark look and continues without interruption. "I would have expected you to have learned by now that being a Slytherin doesn't automatically make a person bad any more than being a Gryffindor makes them good. You, of all people, should know that Ron, given your history with the one called Peter."

"That's enough, Ry!" Harry's voice is quiet, but his tone sharp enough to match hers. "This is not the time or place for this conversation." There is a long moment of silence as Harry and Glory seem to face off. Glory cracks and looks away first, with a shake of her head.

"All right, you win Harry," she holds up her hands as if surrendering. "But you," she turns quickly, one finger levelled in Ron's face like a gun. "You had better learn to think before you run your mouth about things you don't understand." Everyone is silent as they contemplate the situation. Once again, Glory becomes the object of scrutiny by her peers, but this time Harry is also under question for his seemingly strange attitude about her.

"So if all of your family has been through Hogwarts, where are you from then?" Lavender asks tentatively, leading the tense conversation away from the dangerous territory they were just in. "I mean _Romansaul_ is such an unusual name." Glory remains silent, momentarily blinking at her in shock before shooting a wry glance at Dumbledore.

"I should have known," she mutters quietly before answering Lavender. "My name isn't _Romansaul_, it's Roman-Saul. Two words, not one," she rolls her eyes slightly. "It appears that the Headmaster has gone and confused people by saying my name a bit too fast." Noticing the new stiffness of a few of her companions at this revelation, Glory asks what's on their minds.

"_Roman_?" Ron speaks up, looking more than a little nervous as he avoids Glory's eyes. "As in…?" he trails off hesitantly.

"Yes, as in all of what you're probably thinking and more," her answer sounds almost bored, but with a slight chill in her tone. "But in accordance with Harry's previous orders, this line of conversation is not really something we should be discussing right now either."

"You'll have to get into it eventually, Ry," Harry says quietly, watching her closely. "You know people are going to wonder about it."

"Let them," she replies shortly, looking up to the dark ceiling and relaxing slightly under the familiar stars. "I've already explained the situation to you, Harry. You know why we can't…"

"I know what you told me," he answers quietly. "But I think they have a right to know the truth." Glory sighs and pulls her gaze back down from the stars to face Harry again.

"And they will," she says seriously, patting his hand lightly. Noticing Neville's calm surveillance, she shoots him an affectionate smile before continuing. "But not until I know for myself, in my own heart and mind, that I can trust them."

"You trusted me."

"Different situation, love," Glory rolls her eyes, a note of humour in her voice. "It's not that I don't trust your judgement on this, but…" she trails off with a sigh and shakes her head.

"You need to decide for yourself on something of that much importance," Neville completes her sentence shrewdly. Harry takes a moment to study Neville, then Glory, and back to Neville again. When his eyes rest on Glory, she nods silently at him, confirming his suspicions.

"That's not really fair though, is it?" Parvati asks, watching the interaction between Neville, Harry and Glory closely. "I mean, if it really is something we should know, then you should tell us."

"It's not something that's up for debate," Glory shrugs. "This is my life, my secrets, and my choice of when and to whom it is revealed. Fair or not, that's the way it has to be. It's just safest for everyone that way." Cassie speaks up, breaking the sudden tense and silent study the older students are making of each other.

"Aren't you all doing the same thing?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny studies Cassie as she, in turn, looks around at the older students surrounding her.

"Well, you were making a big deal earlier about Ry and trusting her because you don't know her, right?" Cassie asks sensibly, and Neville bows his head in her direction. "Even though it's been made pretty obvious that she and Harry not only know each other quite well, but trust each other too." Across from her, Hermione opens her mouth to contradict the statement, but Ginny cuts her off.

"She's right," everyone except Hermione and Ron give some measure of agreement, although some a bit more reluctantly than others. "We can't expect her to do something we're not willing to do either." Ginny shrugs and with a grin reaches around Cassie to smack Glory lightly on the shoulder. "But if Harry trusts you, I suppose I could give you a chance as well." With a cheeky grin, Glory leans around behind Cassie and gently tugs a loose tendril of Ginny's long hair.

"I suppose then, that I shall have to extend the same courtesy to you," she winks, and both Ginny and Cassie giggle at the oddly formal sound of Glory's speech.

"You know, if I'm in your way, you could always just tell me to get lost," Cassie interjects casually, glancing at the girls on either side of her. Across the table, Neville begins to laugh behind his hand. Cassie winks at him as she continues. "Or would you prefer I just stay like this for the rest of the night?" she pulls herself forward in her seat and leans far over the table in a way that looks quite uncomfortable to hold for any length of time. The rest of the boys join in on the laughter at this.

Flashing a wicked grin at the other Gryffindors, Glory leans over slightly and rests her arm on Cassie's bent form. Parvati and Lavender begin to giggle as her arm bounces when Cassie groans and shakes with laughter.

"That would be perfect, Cass," Glory feigns seriousness for an instant before erupting into her own fit of giggles. "Thanks!"

Laughing softly, Harry throws his arm around Glory's shoulders and pulls her away from Cassie.

"Now, now, Ry," he teasingly gripes, as she leans into him as if it is the most natural thing in the world to do. "I know it will be difficult for you, but you must learn to play nicely with others!"

Glory pulls away in mock outrage and flicks one of her orange slices at him.

"Then perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do, love," she scoffs mischievously. "I happen to play very well with others, thank you very much." Beside her Cassie bursts into a loud fit of laughter. At the questioning looks she receives, she tries to explain.

"I… I'm sor… sorry…" she stammers, trying to catch her breath and failing. "But you… the train… the blo…" The thoughts remain uncompleted as Glory gasps and collapses against Cassie holding her stomach. After a few minutes and even more strange looks, the girls are once more showing a semblance of calm.

"So you figured it out, did you?" Glory grins and Cassie nods at her, still giggling.

"We all did," Glory shakes her head with a snort. "It wasn't too hard once you had made your offer."

"Do we even want to know?" Neville deadpans and Glory looks at him appraisingly.

"Probably not," she replies in an equally straight-faced manner. "But I'd be willing to tell you, if…" she glances at the surrounding students craftily. "You tell me which one of you was responsible for the streaker." Cassie stares at Glory in astonishment, as Ginny turns bright red and laughs. Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus exchange quick looks of interest before turning to the now blushing and uncomfortable looking group of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville for an answer.

"Well?" Seamus demands as he leans in closer to the group, who has started shaking their heads. "Oh, come on! Tell us!" Harry finally speaks up for the group.

"No deal," he points a finger at Glory menacingly and she laughs cheekily.

"Fine," she swats Harry's extended finger away from her. "You keep your secrets and I'll keep mine. For now, anyway," her grin is a wicked one. "But you know you can't hide anything from me Harry. We know each other far too well for all that cloak-and-dagger stuff to work."

"And just where exactly is it that you two met each other?" Hermione takes the opportunity to ask shrewdly the question everyone has been wondering since the beginning, studying Glory with an intensity that most others would find unnerving, yet she shrugs it off with barely a passing thought.

"That would be here actually," Harry's droll reply leaves Neville snickering quietly as the others attempt to comprehend the meaning of that statement.

"Technically speaking, yes," Glory adds, grinning as she watches the expressions on the faces of her fellow Gryffindors. Cassie though not only doesn't appear shocked by the comment, but is not even looking at Harry or Glory. Instead, she is watching Neville with narrowed eyes. Their eyes meet briefly and Cassie smiles knowingly, as if she's just discovered a secret.

"This can't have been the first time you've met though?" Ginny incredulously comments on what her classmates are thinking as well.

"Well, no, not really," Glory shrugs, but offers up no explanation about it to her. "We've known each other for a number of years, but we sort of… lost touch for a bit." There is a hint of irritation in her tone and she glances briefly towards the High Table. "A mutual friend recently reconnected us though."

"And which friend would that be?" Hermione demands suspiciously, racking her brain trying to figure out where the connection between the two could be and why Glory seems so strangely familiar.

"Ask me again tomorrow," Glory smiles at her pleasantly, her voice reflecting a secret humour the others don't yet understand. "And I'll tell you all about it, ok?"

Hermione looks sceptical, but nods her agreement.

"Will you at least tell us _how_ you two know each other?" Ginny enquires expectantly. Glory and Harry exchange deep looks and Harry indicates his approval. Across the table, Neville catches Glory's eye and she gives him a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Well, let's just say that the bonds of siblinghood are not so easily forgotten, or broken," Glory tosses off carelessly, as if commenting about the weather. Harry gives her hand a squeeze quickly and she sends him a smile before they look at the shocked expressions of almost everyone around them.

"Siblings? B… but… how? When?" Hermione stammers looking flustered. Neville is the only one within hearing range who looks not the least bit shocked by the comment. "It's not possible!"

"What she means," he interjects calmly, with a wink at Glory. "Is that they are god-siblings." Harry turns to look at him with eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, on the other hand, look sharply to Glory, trying to put this new information together with what they know already. "Her mum is his godmother." There is almost a look of relief for Hermione and the Weasley siblings as this final pronouncement is made, as if it takes less to comprehend this new situation than how to fit Glory in to the one they're familiar with.

"You mean you knew?" Neville's cheeks turn pink as he looks up at Harry and nods. The other students look back and forth between the three, trying to grasp what is going on.

"Of course he knew, silly," Glory laughs, ruffling Harry's hair. "She's his godmother too!" Harry turns to stare at her blankly for a moment in silence before turning back to Neville.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" there is a strange tone to his voice, something like a mixture of hurt and confusion. Glory gives his hand a tight squeeze and shrugs helplessly at Neville.

"I thought you already knew," Neville answers quietly. "But you didn't want anyone to find out about it."

"Why would you think that, Neville?" Ginny speaks up finally, reaching across the table to grab his hand.

"It's just that, well," he trails off, shooting a pleading look at Glory. She sighs softly, shaking her head. "I know what people say about me, and…" he trails off.

"I think what Neville is trying to say," Glory interjects on his behalf, trying to put it as diplomatically as possible. "Is that he let a bout of low self-esteem cloud his judgement by thinking that you wouldn't want such a close association with him, given what others might think about it." Neville looks pointedly at anything but his friends. "Which, of course, we all know is complete rubbish," Ginny giggles quietly and squeezes Neville's hand reassuringly. Harry studies him in silence. Ron is still sitting in shock next to Hermione, who has now broke from her suspicious studying Glory and looks ready to comment on the current conversation.

"Oh, Neville, you know Harry's not like that." Hermione chastises gently, shaking her head. Neville nods silently, his cheeks turning an even darker pink at the unnerving amount of attention he's receiving. Finally Harry breaks his silent watch.

"I can understand why you did what you did, even if I wish it had been different," he comments, showing a sense of wisdom gained through many hard learned experiences. "But it's in the past now, and can't be undone, so there is no point to worrying about it anymore." Picking up his fork, Harry stabs at his plate in silence for a moment, keenly aware of the others' scrutiny. When he looks up again, there is a strange glint in his eyes that makes Glory grin. "So, since we're technically brothers, does that mean we have to start harassing each other like the Weasleys do?" Harry winks at a stunned Neville, who laughs as Ginny reaches all the way around and punches Harry in the arm. Harry shoots her his most innocent look, only making the girls all roll their eyes. Finally, Ron comes out of his stupor.

"How could you not know about your Godmother?" Ron cries out, his shock overriding his sense and making his voice carry to others farther down the table and nearby, who are only too interested to hear what Harry has to say.

"Look at who you're talking to Ron," he replies, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "I didn't know wizards existed until Hagrid told me when I was eleven, never mind that I was one. And maybe you forget that I didn't know anything about what happened when I was a baby either." His voice takes on an exasperated tone, gradually getting louder as he continues his stream of thought. "And I had no idea I even had a God_father_ until I was _thirteen_! I mean, come on Ron, think about it. Is there anyone here who _doesn't_ know more about me than I do?"

Glory sits back from the table and crosses her arms, letting her hair fall as a dark curtain to block her amused expression. Beside her, Cassie raises her hand slightly, stammering a bit as she speaks.

"Umm, I don't," the entire table within range of the conversation goes momentarily silent at the addition, and almost as one they turn to face the young brunette. Neville chokes on his pumpkin juice and Ron snickers behind his hand. Dean stares in open-mouthed shock as Seamus falls backwards out of his seat laughing. Parvati and Lavender collapse against each other giggling hard. Ginny turns away from the table, biting her lip to keep silent as Hermione covers her mouth with both hands in her astonishment. Glory looks up, lips twitching, in time to catch Harry turn his wide-eyed stare on Cassie, who is starting to look worried.

After a few moments of silence Harry cracks and his entire body begins to shake with uncontrolled laughter. As if given the green light, everyone else stops trying to hold it in. The whole attention of the hall is once again drawn to the Gryffindor table as the laughter becomes loud, drowning out the nearby conversations. The laughter also appears to be contagious as those nearby begin to laugh at the site the small group of Gryffindors make, and it soon spreads throughout the entire table, though none laughing nearly as hard as those who knew the reason it started.

As the laughter of the rest of the students begins to die down for most, Glory and Harry continue to laugh as hard as they did at the start.

"I can't breathe," Glory chokes out, frantically fanning her face with her hands. Harry begins coughing and Dean starts pounding him on the back to try and help him out, which only makes them laugh harder.

"Oh for goodness sake," Hermione cries, the laughter still apparent in her voice. "Would you two just snap out of it already!" the comment sends the others into another fit of laughter.

"You make it sound so very easy," Harry manages after a bit longer, sounding much calmer than only moments before. Running his hands through his hair a few times, Harry rests his elbows on the table, rubbing at his temples lightly. While he's sure the others are distracted, making sure Seamus is ok after his tumble, he rubs briefly at his scar, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"What are you doing?" Glory leans in close and hisses quietly, as to not attract attention to them. Harry lifts his head and smirks up at her.

"Oh, you know," he whispers conspiratorially, tapping his temple lightly. "Just sharing the love, that's all." A slight widening of her eyes and a quick glance around is all Glory is willing to risk as a reaction at this point.

"And?" there is both worry and amusement in her tone as she leans in closer. He gives a short laugh and a barely noticeable grimace as he turns to face her fully.

"He is not amused," Harry replies, straight-faced with false solemnity. Glory snorts quietly and pats him on the cheek lightly. She runs the back of her hand lightly across his forehead, jerking back sharply as it connects with his scar. "What was that?" Harry gasps, his hand pressed tightly to his forehead, glancing from Glory's face to the rigid hand she now holds by the wrist. The others have finally noticed something is up and are watching the two curiously.

"I'm not really sure," she replies uncertainly, turning her hand over, twisting it as if it may reveal some clue as to what happened. "It felt like touching a bug zapper or something." Flexing her hand experimentally and then giving it a quick shake, she turns her scrutiny to Harry's face.

"Are you all right?" her uncertainty has turned to concern as his hand remains tightly pressed over his scar. Remembering the similar incidents from their previous year, Hermione and Ron exchange worried looks.

"Harry?" Ginny asks with a voice full of concern. "What happened?

"Uh, nothing," he replies distractedly, taking hold of Glory's hand and studying it the same way she did at first. "Just a twinge." Hermione looks at him sceptically and grumbles her disbelief.

"Have you asked about restarting those, erm, extra lessons," Hermione asks shiftily earning a sharp look from Ron. Harry wears an annoyed expression as he answers her coolly.

"And just who would I have asked during my yearly exile from Hogwarts?" Hermione frowns as his voice takes on the same irritated tone he had used many times on her the previous year. "And why would I want too anyway. They don't help any and in the end they only made things worse, didn't they?" Harry closes his eyes as he remembers his 'extra lessons' in Occlumency. "But I thought we agreed this summer that this topic is out of bounds."

"We did," Hermione replies hesitantly, noting the looks of irritation from her friends as she continues to press the forbidden issue. "But, well, it's just that, I think it would be good for you to try it again."

"Ok, look, I realise you're his friend, looking out for his interests and all that, and maybe I'm overstepping my bounds here by saying this," Glory cuts in as she pays close attention to the emotions of those around her. "But isn't it his right to make the choice about something in his own life without being pressured or forced into it by anyone else? I mean, I think he's had enough of that in his life already." Her tone is mild, her criticism meant generally, not directed at anyone specifically. Unfortunately, not everyone takes it that way.

"What is that supposed to mean?" suddenly defensive, Hermione frowns at Glory. Neville isn't the only one who groans at the beginning of another clash between the two stubborn young women.

"Exactly what it sounds like it means. For too long he's had other people deciding what's best for him without checking what he has to say about it."

"Kinda like what you're doing about Snape then," Ron points out with a bit of a ruthless grin, having momentarily forgotten his previous apprehension of Glory in his satisfaction to be able to get in a knock at her about that.

"Not quite the same thing," Glory explains simply, keeping her eyes on Harry as his colour returns to normal and he starts to relax again. "But in a way maybe I am. I told him what I thought, but then I also listened to what he had to say about it, and we came to a mutual agreement. I don't think I forced it though, did I?" Harry thinks about it for a moment and remains silent as he shakes his head.

Appearing unhappy with that answer, Ron opens his mouth to say something more, but the argument is cut off before it can begin as Professor Dumbledore stands from his spot at the High Table to make the nights final announcements.

"Now that we have all curbed our hunger, I have a few start of term notices to give you." The hall goes silent as everyone's attention turns to the headmaster. "All students should note that the forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flicker to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron exchange amused glances.

"Mr. Filch has once again asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors," Glory bites her lip to keep from laughing outright as Cassie elbows her lightly in the ribs and shoots her a conspiratorial look. Ginny looks over at the movement and shakes her head at the innocent looks they both aim at her.

"And finally, as Professor Umbrage is no longer with us," he pauses as the hall bursts into loud cheers and applause. There are a few noticeable exceptions that look less than happy with the news, mostly centred at the Slytherin table, the ex-members of the Inquisitional Squad. Motioning with his hands for silence, Dumbledore waits for the crowd to quiet down again before continuing. "I am pleased to welcome the newest member of the Hogwarts staff, Professor Faulkner, who has consented to fill the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The hall bursts with another round of applause as the students celebrate truly being rid of Umbrage once and for all.

Professor Faulkner, a striking witch with sea green hair, smiles faintly and gives a quick wave as she becomes the focus of attention for a moment. When the clapping dies down once more, Dumbledore concludes his speech.

"And now, before we seek our beds, let us sing the school song!" the rest of the staff suddenly look as if they would like to run from the room, but remain seated with false smiles plastered on their faces as the headmaster begins conducting.

Cassie looks to Glory quickly to see what she should do, and Glory leans down to whisper something in her ear that makes her giggle and nod. Together they begin to sing a dramatic aria in high-pitched voices, sounding remarkably like the Chipmunks. Around them, the other Gryffindors break off from their own attempts at the song to laugh at the sight the two girls make, loudly and exaggeratedly crooning above the others, flinging their arms about wildly and making a good show of it.

As Cassie and Glory finish their rendition, Dean and Seamus begin to cheer loudly, catcalling and wolf-whistling, and soon the rest of the group joins in. Glory collapses against Harry in laughter as a grinning Cassie rises slightly from her seat to take a bow at the encouragement of her cheering housemates.

Noticing the looks the professors are sending in their direction, the Gryffindors settle down as much as they can (which means there is still a great deal of quiet giggling and snickering) to await the moment the headmaster dismisses them for the night.

"It's been a long night, and now it is time for bed!" As they pull away from the table and stand, Glory looks at the watch on her wrist quickly and grins as she taps Ginny on the shoulder.

"Not bad!" Ginny isn't the only one to give Glory a confused look. Glory checks her watch again pointedly as she answers. "57 minutes and 12 seconds, give or take. Not bad at all!" It takes a moment for them to get what she's talking about, and the laughing starts again. Ginny shakes her head and calls for the first years to follow her and Colin Creevey, the other new Gryffindor prefect, up to the dorms. With a quick wave to Hagrid, Glory grabs Harry's hand and tugs him toward the growing crowd waiting to leave the hall.

Stuffed to the gills and still chattering, the students file from the Great Hall, breaking off into smaller groups and heading to their house common rooms. The young ones eagerly follow their house prefects, looking forward to having a good rest after a long, exciting day. Glory and the rest of the still giggling Gryffindor contingent cross the hall and head towards the stairs, but their group is cut short by a sneering voice from amidst a small crowd of sour-faced Slytherins. Malfoy.

"Well, well, if it isn't the newest member of the Potter Fan club! Full of blood traitors and mudbloods," Hermione flushes and narrows her eyes, and Ginny beside her glares. Neville and Harry react quickly to hold back a struggling Ron. The surrounding Slytherins laugh as the rest of the crowd seems to freeze in place, waiting to see what will happen next. With her back still turned, Glory visibly tenses for a mere moment before emitting a series of loud, scoffing laughter.

"I guess this proves that you really are as stupid as you look, Draco," ignoring the outrage and looks of open-mouthed shock, and the now unmoving Ron as the entire crowd turns to stare at the girl who dares to speak that way to a Malfoy. Never one to back down from such disrespect, Draco takes a step forward with narrowed eyes and fists clenched.

"What did you just say, Mudblood?" his voice cuts sharply, like the crack of a whip, the raw contempt of his tone causes many of the listeners to flinch. Aside from the barest of twitches to her left eye, which only Harry notices, Glory remains stoic, her outward demeanour showing nothing of what is going through her mind.

"No, Ry, don't!" Harry hisses as she slowly turns around to face the sneering blond boy. She pauses for a moment, glancing at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He just catches the tiniest hint of a smirk and a quick flash of silver before she turns away, her face once more becoming a mask of ice and her eyes glinting with something that makes many of the crowd shiver with dread. There is darkness in it that causes many to turn away from her and more than a few to flee the hall entirely. The ones that stay shiver as her voice flows out across the shadowy room.

"Say that again, Draco," she says, stepping slowly towards him, every movement deliberately menacing. "To my face, if you dare." She stops less than a foot away from him, watching the brief uncertainty flicker through his cold grey eyes. She is tall, only a couple of inches shorter than his own large frame (thanks to a summer growth spurt that put him just under the six foot mark), and he appears a little unnerved to find anyone, never mind a girl, standing toe to toe with him so fearlessly. But a Malfoy never backs down.

"Who do you think you are you filthy mudblood bit…"

CRACK!

The sound of a fist connecting with the soft cartilage of a human nose halts the rest of the sentence and the once silent crowd bursts out noisily, some cheering, others jeer as Draco slides to a halt a good few feet back from where he started. The hands he lifts to his face do nothing to halt or hide the blood now streaming down his chin.

Crabbe and Goyle head towards Glory, ready to avenge their fallen housemate, but they freeze, looking back to Draco uncertainly for what to do as they see her calm face and dangerous looking smirk confidently standing up to them.

"Call off your stooges Draco," Glory calls over to him, never moving her eyes from the two large boys in front of her. "And I'll give you some information that you would do well to know." Cold grey eyes study her as Draco weighs his options. After a few moments of silence his curiosity wins and he motions for Crabbe and Goyle to stay back and let her speak. "Very good Draco," she turns to him with a mocking smile. "Being obedient will serve you well, a lesson I can see that you have already learned." She ignores the shocked whispers and quiet laughter of the onlookers, focusing her attention on Draco, still sitting on the floor with a hand covering his broken nose. All of a sudden, a little blonde witch with a face like a pug pushes her way through the crowd.

"How dare you!" she charges at Glory hissing and spitting insults like an angry cat. Rolling her eyes slightly, Glory sidesteps the attack with ease, quickly flinging her left hand out as the other girl passes to grab onto her robe clad arm. Using Pansy's own momentum against her, Glory spins, swinging the other girl back around and releases her to crash into the two towering boys who still wait nearby.

"You two would do well to hold her, and any others who make a similar attempt, back," Glory scoffs, narrowing her eyes at the struggling girl. "If you care to keep them from a fate worse than his," she nods her head slightly in Draco's direction. "Obviously the rest of your house listens to the Headmaster as well as you do, Draco. Perhaps it is something to work on in the future." He glares up at her as she steps a little closer, turning to study him again.

"Get on with it already, would you," he growls, his voice slightly muffled and dissonant. The bleeding has slowed a great deal already, but has not yet stopped, and a quick flash of unnoticed pity draws Glory to speak once more.

"If you," she starts slowly taking another step closer to him. "Had just paid attention, you would have heard that my name is Glory _Roman_-Saul," she puts the proper stress on the pronunciation of her name. The majority of the crowd murmurs in confusion at the relevance, but there are a few gasps of realisation, and Draco's face loses what little colour it had left beneath the layers of blood. One corner of her lips lifts slightly. "Ah, I knew you, as the sole Malfoy heir, would understand the significance of that name, even if the rest of your pathetic pureblood puritans do not." With a loud shriek of rage, Pansy pulls out of the grasp that holds her and once more charges at Glory, this time reaching for her wand as she moves.

"Pansy, stop!" Draco orders in a sharp tone, one usually reserved for Quidditch practises or berating the other, lesser students. Pansy freezes on the spot, more from the shock of Draco using that tone on her than from actually listening to what he says. She stares at him in astonishment and Glory giggles silently at the look.

"You'd do well to listen to him, Parkinson, like a good little lapdog," Glory smirks at Pansy as Crabbe and Goyle recapture their escaped detainee. Ignoring the snarling witch, Glory steps over to stand directly in front of Draco once again. Looking down at him, her tone takes on a much colder note.

"Draco, you have not only insulted me personally, but have insulted my blood in the most base and ignoble of ways and therefore insulted my entire family." The crowd around them stills as Glory steps forward again, now with a leg on each side of Draco's own. Her voice remains quiet, barely above a whisper, but everyone can hear her still. "You have committed an offence worthy of a Blood Feud of the ways of old." Even Pansy stops struggling and pales at the blatant threat. Glory steps forward again, crouching and, much to the shock of everyone watching her, including Draco, she kneels down and straddles his lap, putting them eye to eye. "And your family already owes us a debt…" she trails off quietly running a single finger lightly down his bloody cheek. His grey eyes widen and his breathing quickens slightly at her actions. She studies him with a raised eyebrow for a moment before she continues.

"Now you listen to me, and listen well," Glory says, leaning back and dropping her hand from his cheek to point the blood-stained finger in his face in a move eerily reminiscent of the one she used on Ron earlier. "I will let your behaviour pass, just this one time, but if I _ever_ hear that you've uttered that foul and offensive term again, for any reason, I will bring down the full power of the entire Roman Clan on all of your heads and with you shall end the line of Malfoys." She watches the reactions and emotions flit through his eyes as she speaks, ignoring the rest of the crowd around them. "Have I made myself clear?" she asks softly, in a much gentler tone than she has used on him up to this point. Draco swallows nervously and shifts his eyes away from the intense green ones watching him so closely.

"Crystal," he hisses, turning his head to the side arrogantly. Glory bites her lip to keep from smiling at Draco's last attempt to save face.

"Good," she replies, rising to her feet and stepping back. She offers Draco a hand up, but he slights the offer, glaring at her malevolently. With a shrug, Glory turns and walks back to join the other Gryffindors with a smile and perky bounce in her step. With the aide of his goons, Draco rises to his feet and turns to leave. Around them, the crowd of students begins to disperse. From her vantage point about a quarter of the way up the staircase leading towards the Gryffindor tower, Glory calls back down across the hall.

"Oh, and Draco," he and the remaining students turn to watch her warily. "That looks awfully painful. Perhaps you should pay a visit to the resident mediwitch." Glory smirks as alternately waves of shock and amusement ripple through the gathered crowd. Ginny and Hermione collapse against each other trying to stifle their giggles, but Ron, showing much less restraint than his sister and friend, is practically rolling on the floor laughing next to a slack-jawed Neville. Harry stands nearby with a grin, covertly studying Glory. When she stiffens the barest amount Harry moves quickly to her side, watching as she casts a glance towards the dark entrance to the dungeons.

"Ry?" he asks quietly, laying a hand lightly on her arm. She hisses out of the corner of her mouth at him, her eyes not moving.

"_Run_!"

"What…?" the rest of his question remains unheard as another voice, one like dark silk, echoes through the hall. The sudden tension in the air is almost palatable.

"What is going on here?"

Gasps and a few stifled screams are heard from the remaining students as those of the crowd that is left inch closer to the exits and out of the imminent war path. Those who think they can get away without notice disappear into the shadows and make their escapes.

As Professor Snape makes his way towards Draco, his sharp black eyes take in the surroundings, the blood on the floor, the pale faces of his students, Ron Weasley's obvious delight in the preceding events, finally coming to rest on Harry Potter, hanging on the arm of the new girl who is standing on the stairs, facing him without the slightest hint of fear in her eyes, which surprisingly, meet his own unflinchingly, even with a trace of amusement. Such familiar eyes…

"What happened?" his voice low and threatening as he levels a malevolent glare at Harry, making it plain to see he thinks Harry has something to do with it. The crowd is silent and tense with fear. A few more decide to make a break for it and bolt for the closest exits.

"Draco had an accident, sir," a calm voice suddenly rings out through the hall clear as a bell, with the slightest trace of a smirk beneath the innocent façade. "We just wanted to make sure he was all right." Who would dare to speak so casually and lie to this most feared professor?

Hands hidden behind her back, her face a mask of innocence, Glory walks down the steps and moves closer to where the professor stands, near Draco. "I only wished to enquire after his health and my friends were kind enough to wait for me." Her voice has once again taken on that formal quality it had earlier. Back on the stairs, Ginny exchanges a worried look with Neville as Hermione silently drives as many of the lingering Gryffindors away from the hall as she can, trying to minimise the opportunity for trouble on that front.

"Liar!" Pansy hisses almost silently from where she's kneeling next to Draco, who jerks her arm swiftly and signals for Crabbe and Goyle to get her out of there. Before they can reach her however, Snape tears his eyes away from his study of Glory to watch the exchange with interest.

Behind his back, Glory narrows her eyes at Pansy and slowly draws a thumb across her neck in a throat-slashing motion. The other girl pales slightly and hides her face from the searching gaze of her Head of House.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape doesn't miss the slight flicker of Draco's eyes over his shoulder to Glory, who is now standing close behind him, before answering.

"It was an accident, just like she said, Professor." The boy is a very accomplished liar, not shocking considering who he is, but he is still quite obviously hiding something. Snape raises and eyebrow and signals for Draco to continue. "Pansy tripped on her cloak and used me to break her fall, Sir." Draco meets the searching look unflinchingly, revealing nothing. Knowing he won't get any more out of the boy at the moment, Snape orders him off to the hospital wing and turns his attention to Pansy.

She continues to hide her face from the professor as she rises and rejoins her regular clique. As with Draco, he lets her go, for the moment, knowing he will have the opportunity to confront her later about what happened away from the other students.

"Everyone else, get to your common rooms, _NOW!_" The remaining crowd disperses in record time, having been shrinking gradually the entire time as the students felt they could sneak out without attracting attention.

"And Weasley," Ron's head jerks up at the sound of his name hissed in such a sinister way. "5 points from Gryffindor," there is no reason given for the loss, but everyone knows the real motivation. With an evil smirk and a hard glare the professor disappears into the shadows after his students, towards the dungeons.

Glory stands in place, blinking in the direction Snape has gone for just a moment before shaking her head and laughing. She returns to where the rest of the Gryffindor contingent is still waiting on the stairs, none of whom notice the dark eyes watching them.

Harry shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak, but Glory puts up her hands to stop him before he can get out a single word.

"Please, Harry, don't. Not tonight, ok?" He sighs and nods, missing the slight flicker of her eyes into the shadows below. Glory stiffens instantaneously as Ron tosses his arm across her shoulders.

"That was bloody brilliant. Worth the 5 points lost to the greasy git." Glory forcefully shrugs his arm off and pushes him away from her, stepping closer to Harry and Neville. Ron, Ginny and Hermione stop in shock as Harry and Neville step over to check on Glory as she suppresses a shudder. She wears a haunted look for the briefest instant before hissing venomously.

"Don't push your luck with me Ronald Weasley; you've already had one warning." The tone Glory uses is the very same one she used on Draco only a short while earlier. And paired with the dark glare she shoots at him, it has the same effect of unnerving Ron now. "And never, _ever_ touch me without permission, got it?"

Neville wraps a comforting arm around her and shoots Harry a bewildered look. Harry meets his eyes momentarily, with a look that makes it clear to the other boy that he is aware of the history behind their god-sister's reaction. Neville sighs and tightens his arms, muttering under his breath to Glory that they need to talk.

"Glory!" Hermione faces her, ready to lecture, but the other girl beats her to the punch.

"Don't tell me you let him get away with talking about the staff like that?" Hermione flushes, even as the venom in Glory's tone fades into targeted scepticism.

Ginny and Ron stare, mouths gaping in nearly identical expressions of shock. Harry leans back against the wall shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest and looking like he's trying not to smile at the tactic. Neville wears an expression somewhere between horror and amusement at how far she's taking this defence of Snape thing as he continues to hold Glory close.

"You make it sound so very easy," Hermione sighs in frustration and Glory smirks at her. Recovering quickly, Hermione starts in again before another interruption can come. "You know, as a prefect I should report you for what you did." Glory smiles a little tightly.

"But you won't because you wish you could have done the exact same thing."

"He had it coming, let's just leave it at that." Harry interrupts, pushing away from the wall and moving closer to Glory. All eyes turn to him and he steps up beside Neville.

"Now, up to the common room," he orders with false sternness, grabbing a hold of Glory's arm as she walks past him. "Uh, no, not you!" Glory looks at him expectantly.

The rest of the students pause nearby as Harry exchanges a look with Neville and leans close to whisper something none of the others can hear. With a sharp look at Glory, Neville nods and releases her to Harry's custody.

Ron and Hermione remain stationary as Ginny wanders over to question Neville, who has started to climb the stairs in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower and dorms. Glory stares after him looking gob smacked at how easily he handed her over.

"I've got something I need to talk about with Ry for a second." Neville is the only one who doesn't hesitate and gently tugs Ginny along with him up the steps. "Alone, guys!" Hermione and Ron continue to hesitate, watching Harry carefully. "Don't worry we'll be right behind you," they stare at each other in silence for a moment until Ron eventually gives a shrug and drags a reluctant Hermione with him.

Finally alone, Harry gently takes Glory's hand and studies it silently for a long few moments.

"So how long were you planning to walk around like this and not say anything?" Glory sighs and shakes her head, looking at him as if amused.

"I didn't think you'd notice actually," she responds casually, doing nothing to hide the smile in her voice. Harry gives her a look that clearly says 'that's no excuse' and she giggles at him.

"You're the one who pointed it out earlier, how did you put it again?" he muses aloud and then mimics her voice quite accurately. "'_That cloak and dagger stuff doesn't work with us_?'" Glory laughs outright this time, stepping closer to him and resting her chin on his shoulder as she gazes again into the shadows of the hall below.

"Close enough."

"Right, well, we're going to the hospital wing." Glory twitches slightly and stops laughing as Harry steps away. "_Now!_" she shakes her head, her mind searching for an excuse.

"But what about…?"

"Orientation or not, you're not going anywhere with a broken finger. And I know what can happen if someone inexperienced tries to fix it." Glory can't help herself and giggles at the look of utter disgust on Harry's face as he remembers the incident from his second year.

Shaking his head to clear the memory of a night in the hospital wing regrowing the bones in his arm, he continues with his lecture. "And you're the one who explained to me the dangers of performing medical magic on yourself, what with the side effects and all that, right?" He shakes his head at her as she sticks her tongue out at him in response. "It's off to Madame Pomfrey with you." He gently tugs her by the wrist in the right direction and with a quiet sigh, she follows.

"Oh, all right. Lead the way, navigator." Harry just rolls his eyes and continues to walk, occasionally pointing out places of interest such as secret passages to other parts of the castle, or introducing her to some of the paintings and even stopping for a few minutes for her to meet the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower, Sir Nicholas.

Nearing the end of their journey, they nearly collide with Professor McGonagall as they round a corner.

"Ah, there you two are!" sounding as stern as ever, she stops them. Harry and Glory exchange worried looks. "Longbottom told me you were on your way here. What happened?" With a deep breath, Harry takes charge and tells her the truth.

"Ry broke her finger, so I was just taking her up to the hospital wing to get it fixed." Professor McGonagall studies Glory's hand and nods as if verifying Harry's story.

"And how did this happen? She asks a little less sternly. Harry opens his mouth to speak, but Glory interrupts, her cheeks pinking with embarrassment quite convincingly.

"We were on our way up to the Tower and Harry was pointing out things to me along the way, and I swung my hand out to point at something, because I'm just so excited to finally be here at Hogwarts, that I clipped my finger on a suit of armour." She rambles quickly, her tone carrying a suitable amount of mortification to make the claim sound credible. McGonagall studies her face for a minute, before relaxing her expression into a very faint smile.

"Nothing to worry about, Ms. Roman-Saul," her tone is almost kind as she speaks and Harry's eyes widen slightly as the professor says Glory's name right. "You're not the first to have it happen. In fact, I believe your mother did the very same thing her first night with us." Glory smiles at the hint of laughter in her tone and Harry looks slightly shocked. "On your way, you two. And do try to be back in the dorms by curfew. The password is _Cluricaun_."

"Thank you, Professor," both students bow their heads in respect to their head of house and turn to continue on to the hospital wing.

"Oh, and Potter," she calls after them and Harry turns to face her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"5 points to Gryffindor, for being such a kind host to our new student." She gives him one of her rare smiles and he stammers out his thanks. With a terse nod, she disappears down the shadowy hallway, heading toward her office. Harry turns back to Glory looking a bit dazed and slowly, they both start to grin.

"Well, you can't tell me this year will be boring!" Glory laughs and allows Harry to once more lead her as he takes her by the wrist and pulls her down the hall.

In next to no time they reach the doorway to the hospital wing. Harry pauses with one hand on the door and turns to Glory with a cheeky grin.

"Looks like your goal to avoid the hospital wing has failed already, and it's not even passed the first night!" Glory, with an equally mischievous smirk, winks at Harry.

"Ahh, but I'd say it was worth it, wouldn't you?" They laugh together as Glory pushes her way through into the hospital wing and tugs Harry with her. The door swings closed behind them, leaving the dark hallway silent once more.


	5. Chapter 4: Castles and Dreams

Chapter 4: Castles and Dreams

_And the rains came down _

_And the stars fell from the sky _

_Oh, how dark the night... _

_It always seems those castles and dreams _

_Fade with the morning light..._

_   
A young woman moves briskly through the shadows, her demeanour showing both determination and wariness. The forest around her is quiet, unnaturally quiet._

_She halts. _

_Soft footfalls and the near silent rustling of cloth, close behind; too close, and too many._

_Panic._

_White masks, glowing eerily in the streaming shafts of moonlight, floating on absent bodies cloaked in shadows_

_A chance._

_Running away, moving so fast the trees appear as only a blur of green and brown and shadowy blackness._

_Blood._

_The grass becomes a pervading sea of sticky red carnage._

_Eyes of silver, eyes of black._

_A mocking, taunting, and haunting surveillance, supplement to the harsh, cold laughter._

_A bright green flash._

_An excruciating scream of unimaginable agony echoes in the sudden stillness as everything fades to black. _

A soft whimper breaks the near silence as a terrified teenager wakes with a jolt and gasping for breath in the early morning hours, surrounded by darkness, the enclosed shadows of a scarlet curtained bed, situated in a tower dorm, unlit in the pre-dawn hours.

Remembering the dream with startling clarity, a set of wide, horror-struck green eyes flash quickly to scan the adjoining beds in the circular tower, making sure none of the other students heard a disturbance. The other adolescents continue to sleep peacefully, unaware of the movement among them.

With a quick sigh of relief, the troubled teen rises and walks across the room to the window. Waiting, still as a statue, staring out at the view of the sun beginning to rise, shining over the silent, dewy grounds, the preoccupied youth gives another quiet sigh lightly rubs at the faintly throbbing scar, the mark of an old wound earned in confrontation. Turning away from the window, the tense figure quickly slips into some clothes and silently sneaks out of the dorm.

****

Fresh from the showers, Glory walks towards the end of the Gryffindor table where Neville and Cassie sit chatting with most of the same crowd from the feast the night before, and now next to the new first years as well. She hears Lavender talking softly as she walks up behind her unnoticed.

"What kind of name is 'Glory' anyway?" Parvati nods in agreement as Glory steps up behind them, holding a finger to her lips to signal Dean and Seamus to keep silent. "It's so odd!" She leans down slightly to bring her head between that of the two gossiping girls.

"It's a family tradition," she deadpans, watching the embarrassment rise in the two girls as they jump nearly out of their chairs. Stepping back, Glory continues a bit further down the table to a seat left open next to Neville.

"And what tradition would that be exactly?" Seamus asks through his laughter. Next to him, Hermione waves over at Harry, who has just appeared in the doorway to enter the hall.

"Florae Generalis."

"Meaning?" Parvati asks, looking confused, and Glory pauses for a moment to grin at Harry before sitting down. Neville speaks up first and when he does, no one looks surprised that he was able to explain it.

"Plants," he offers sagely. "It means plants, flowers, vegetation and the like."

"But how does that name fit…?" Hermione starts to wonder, and Glory shakes her head with a smile.

Across the table and down a bit, sitting next to the first year boy who waved back to Glory last night, Cassie waves and interrupts.

"Morning Glory!" she winks and giggles at the face Glory makes at her. After a moment of silence the rest of the nearby students begin to snicker as they figure it out.

"Whose idea was that?" Ginny chokes out past her giggling. Glory sighs exaggeratedly.

"It was what my parents finally agreed on after a great many arguments."

"Oh? About what?" Cassie sounds a bit concerned asking but Glory quickly gives her a reassuring smile.

"Tradition," Glory drawls slowly, rolling her eyes just a little. "Neither one really wanted to name me after their own family tradition, but they didn't just want to abandon that part of the firstborn naming customs they'd always known, so they each continued to suggest names that would fit the other ones tradition." She is being purposely vague about her explanation, not wanting to give too much about herself and her family away to these virtual strangers just yet, so seeing the questioning looks she is receiving from the others she continues before anyone can interrupt. "Finally, a good friend stepped in and jokingly suggested that they should just give up and flip a coin for who got to name the baby, and eventually that's just what they did." She laughs at the stunned expressions that the others wear as they realise what she's just told them.

"That's not quite the way I heard it," Harry injects sneakily with an amused smirk as he sit down next to Glory. She turns to him with raised eyebrows, the other students soon following suit.

"Oh yeah? Do tell."

"Well, the way I heard it, they finally agreed to forgo the traditional route and it was agreed that your father would choose the name since he won the coin toss." Harry's tone gets cheekier as he continues his story. "He picked the way he did not only because it was a sneaky way to get that traditional name in the end, but because he thought it would be cute!" Glory snorts quietly and Neville bites his lip to keep from laughing.

"Who would have thought, my father and cute in the same sentence," she mutters under her breath, knowing that both Harry and Neville can hear her. Then louder, "Gee, I wonder who could have told you that story?" She drawls sarcastically. Neville covers his laughter with a bout of fake coughing when Glory elbows him in the ribs. Harry ignores the comment and continues.

"Then, of course, when your mum realised what he'd done," Harry grins at her in a humorously sinister way. "She decided to get revenge by giving you a middle name that fit with his own family tradition, not sneakily as his choice was, but much more blatant." Neville freezes suddenly as Glory's jaw drops.

"Wait, you know her middle name?" Neville asks looking staggered.

"He told you my middle name!?!" Glory cries out in astonishment and Neville rests his head on the table and holds his stomach as he begins to laugh hard. "He never told me about that part!" Glory, blushing intensely, turns to glare at the still laughing Neville and as he looks up, he brings his hands up in a gesture of innocence. Staring down at the table in front of her, Glory shakes her head and she begins to form a plot, muttering to herself about payback.

"Well, when did you last talk to him?" Cassie asks suddenly, trying to distract her from her strange designs of settling the score. "Maybe he just hasn't had the chance to tell you."

"He was at the house a couple of weeks ago for a few days," Glory answers slowly as she thinks about it. Harry tilts his head to the side a bit, watching her.

"Everything ok?" he asks her, suddenly sounding a bit apprehensive. She stares at him for a moment in silence.

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing like that," she reassures gently and smiles. "He came up for the anniversary party and stayed with us 'young 'uns' for the weekend while Jess and Eric went away for some _alone time._" The way she says it makes the boys all blush, and the girls, with the possible exception of Hermione who looks a tiny bit scandalized, burst into giggles squealing about how romantic it must have been.

"And he didn't say anything about it then?" Neville draws Glory back on to the original topic as Parvati and Lavender press her for more information about the anniversary.

"He didn't say a word about it," she grumbles lightly, staring up at the ceiling and shaking her head.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Harry mutters, and Neville begins laughing anew. Glory looks between them with narrowed eyes, ignoring the odd looks she receives from the others.

"She's not a big fan of the revenge name," Neville tells them simply and Harry begins to laugh as well. Around them the other students watch with confused expressions, feeling left out of the loop of some secret joke the three of them share.

"It's not like that," Glory defends quickly. "I've got nothing against the actual name really, it's just the whole reasoning behind it that bothers me and that's why I don't like people knowing about it."

'_That and it's a bit too revealing of ancestry I'd rather not think about at this point in my life,_' she thinks to herself.

"So essentially, someone's going to be in big trouble!" Neville comments with an innocent grin. Glory looks at him out of the corner of her eye for a moment and grins wickedly.

"So, uh, what was your father's family tradition then?" Lavender asks hesitantly and Glory shakes her head, refusing to answer. Hermione takes the opportunity to get her thoughts into the discussion.

"Would this 'doomed' person you're talking about happen to be the same friend who reintroduced you and Harry?" Hermione asks slyly, not forgetting the conversation from last night. Glory looks up at her appraisingly and nods. Hermione notices and presses on. "So are you ready to tell us now who it is? You said you would today." Glory looks up at the ceiling.

"Will the post be arriving soon?" she wonders aloud calculatingly, not to anyone in particular. Hermione begins to fume at yet another evasion, and glares daggers at Glory.

"Any minute now, why?" Neville answers her quickly, keeping a wary watch on Hermione.

"Well," Glory directs her gaze back down to meet Hermione's flaring eyes with an amused smile. "If you can contain your curiosity until after the post is delivered, I'll answer whatever questions may arise as best I can."

"Ry?" Harry draws her name out slowly, sounding more than a little suspicious.

"Harry?" she says his name just as slowly, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"What did you do?" he asks her seriously, studying her closely. Across the table, Cassie begins to giggle uncontrollably.

Neville looks at her questioningly, but she shakes her head, mouthing to him 'you'll see'. Concluding this must have something to do with yesterday's train ride, Neville turns back to hear Glory's answer.

"Nothing!" her face is a perfect mask of innocence, her voice pitched to match, as it was the previous night during the act that she used on Professor McGonagall. A little too perfect for the students to take seriously it seems, as everyone levels her with sceptical looks.

Harry looks ready to make another comment when the sound of many sets of flapping wings distracts him. Everyone looks up as the post arrives, wanting to know what was so important to make the explanation wait. Glory rolls her eyes and runs a hand through her still damp hair before scanning the ceiling again.

The number of owls above lessens as each finds the person their delivery is meant for. Soon, a lone snowy owl is the only one to still circle the hall, clutching a red envelope in its claws.

"Harry," Ron points up to the owl, asking what the others are thinking. "Why is Hedwig up there with a Howler? What did _you _do?"

Harry snickers quietly and strokes the soft feathers of the owl currently resting on his shoulder.

"That's not Hedwig," he answers simply as the snowy owl in the air screeches loudly. The others turn to look at him quickly, stunned to see his own owl hop down to the table and steal a piece of bacon off of his plate. "That would be Galahad." Neville groans quietly in recognition and Cassie nods at him, giggling.

Glory laughs suddenly, whistling sharply three times in quick succession as she continues to look towards the ceiling. Sweeping once more around the hall, Galahad drops suddenly, diving close to Glory's head, chattering away at her in owl. Glory smiles and answers back in kind, much to the amazement of most of her housemates. She laughs.

"I told you I was good with languages."

With a soft hoot, Galahad lands on Glory's shoulder. She giggles and shivers slightly as he nips lightly at her ear before releasing the bright red envelope which has started to smoke a bit at the corners.

"You might want to hurry with that," Neville says with obvious concern. The students around them and even those at the other tables have begun to notice the smoke now and are whispering about a Howler in their midst.

"Best cover your ears then," Glory warns as she uses her knife to slit the envelope open. There is a rush of hands being clapped over ears as the roar of a voice magnified explodes through the hall.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO? THIS IS, BY FAR, THE MOST RECKLESS AND DANGEROUS THING YOU'VE EVER DONE, AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S SAYING A LOT. HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?"

The rafters above them tremble slightly as the loud sound echoes through the hall.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR MOTHER AGREED TO THIS! CAN YOU EVEN BEGIN TO GRASP THE DANGER YOU'VE PUT, NOT ONLY YOURSELF, BUT YOUR FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS, _EVERYONE_ IN? YOU'VE MADE A VERY SELFISH AND FOOLISH MOVE GLORY AND IF I'D KNOWN THIS IS WHAT YOU HAD PLANNED I WOULD HAVE STOPPED IT LONG AGO. WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER THINK?"

The outrage in the voice drops slightly but noticeably into a very forced sounding calm. If anything, the anger has now given way to disappointment, which makes it just that much worse.

"HERE'S HOW THIS WILL WORK. YOU WILL CONTINUE AS YOU ARE: YOU WILL CONCENTRATE ON YOUR STUDIES; YOU WILL NOT CAUSE TROUBLE! YOU WILL BE EVERYTHING EXPECTED OF ONE OF YOUR STANDING TO UPHOLD YOUR FAMILY HONOUR."

There are many around the hall paying very close attention to every word said as Glory buries her face in her hands.

"I WILL BE KEEPING AN EAR OUT ABOUT YOU, I GUARANTEE THAT, AND I SWEAR TO YOU GLORY, IF I SO MUCH AS HEAR EVEN THE SLIGHTEST HINT OF YOU TRYING TO PULL ANYTHING LIKE YOU DID AT YOUR OTHER SCHOOLS, I WILL BE THERE TO DRAG YOU HOME SO FAST YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE THE TIME TO MAKE UP AN EXCUSE."

Harry and Neville exchange worried looks as many of the students around them begin to look a little pale.

"YOU WILL NOT SUBJECT THE HOGWARTS STAFF TO THE SAME BEHAVIOUR AS THE OTHERS, ARE WE CLEAR? I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY OF THEM SUFFERING THE SAME FATE AS PROFESSOR AIGUILLES."

Glory begins to shake slightly, as now the professors even begin to watch her suspiciously and exchange worried looks.

"I WILL HEAR FROM YOU SOON, GLORY, OR I WILL COME TO CHECK ON YOU MYSELF. BE GOOD, BE CAREFUL AND REMEMBER MY WARNING!"

The hall rings with the silence as the envelope bursts into flames. Soon a small pile of ashes are all that remain of the Howler.

The shocked silence around the hall begins to break up gradually as everyone tries to take in all that was said. Quiet murmuring at first, then a bit louder, and soon the tables begin to buzz with low conversations, talking about what the Howler said, what it could mean, and a few of the students even being to joke about their own embarrassing experiences with getting them. It doesn't take long for most of the hall to go back and pick up their earlier conversations where they left off.

The small group of Gryffindors at ground zero remains unusually quiet as they all try to come to grips with what just happened around them. Hermione is the first to recover her voice.

"Was that...?" Hermione appears quite pale as she stares at Glory, who now has her head buried in her arms and resting on the table. Her shoulders shake silently as the others continue to stare in disbelief.

"It couldn't have been…" Ginny murmurs softly, turning her attention to Harry who, quite shockingly, looks almost as shaken up as the rest of them over the voice many of the Gryffindors seem to recognise, even if it doesn't sound the way they were used to hearing it. They aren't the only ones either. A quick glance around the hall would show at least a few students at every table as well as most of the staff exchanging stunned looks and whispered words as they think about whom and what they just heard.

"Professor Lupin," Neville says confidently, looking a little ashen at the thought. Turning his attention to the still shaking Glory, Neville wraps an arm around her comfortingly. "Are you ok?" She turns to him quickly, burying her face in his shoulder as she howls. Eyes go wide and jaws drop all around them as they realise she is laughing.

"How can you possibly be laughing about that?" Ron's incredulous tone doesn't snap Glory out of her laughter completely, but it does draw her attention back to them enough for her to stammer out an answer.

"I never thought he had it in him!" Neville shakes his head and Harry gives her an exasperated look.

"You didn't tell him you were coming here, did you Ry?" Neville asks quietly. He appears not the slightest bit surprised about recognising who the voice belonged to, but he sounds concerned. She looks up at him then turns to study the others quickly.

"Not exactly," she replies slowly, no longer laughing. "I knew he'd try to stop me from coming if I did, so I put it off as long as I could."

"That's where Galahad was going yesterday morning." Harry nods as he speaks, knowing that he is right. "Back to the platform to let Professor Lupin know you were on your way here already."

"Well, then it's no wonder he sent you a Howler!" Ron comments bluntly.

"But Professor Lupin never seemed like the Howler type," Ginny adds softly. There are many nods of agreement as the Gryffindors recall their easy-going ex-professor. It doesn't take them long to start wondering what it is about Glory that worries him so much that it would provoke him to such an act

"It's not what it seems," Glory assures them all quickly. "Really, it's not. He's likely more concerned than angry. He worries about me too much." She sighs as she notes the sceptical looks of those around her.

"It sounded more like he was worried about the rest of us actually," Hermione interjects coolly. Glory levels her with an unaffected look.

"I have known the man my entire life," she explains in an equally cool voice. "He was a friend of my family long before I was even a thought in anyone's head. He was overreacting. He knows I'm no more danger to any of you than I am to him."

"Tell that to Malfoy," Ron mutters under his breath, earning him an elbow in the ribs from his sister. Glory watches him for a moment in silence before commenting.

"That was special circumstances," she looks down at the table in front of her. "I didn't really want that to happen, but he didn't leave me much choice. Remus would understand about that."

"But what's to say the same wouldn't happen with any of us?" Ginny asks, not looking scared or upset, merely studying Glory, who meets her eyes fearlessly. It's clear that Ginny wants to trust her, but needs some extra reassurance, which Glory happily obliges.

"Because you," she looks at each of the other students as she speaks. "All of you, together, are like a little family here, and I know how important that is. I assure you I have no intention of hurting either of my 'brothers'," she waves her hand to signal the young men on either side of her. "In any way. That includes endangering their friends. Friends I hope that one day I may be able to count amongst my own."

"And of course, if you really are as close as you say to this Remus guy, he would know all of this, right?" Cassie asks Glory, who nods. "And it would be a bit pointless to lie about something like this because it could be confirmed easily enough by anyone here?" There is another nod from Glory and sounds of agreement from a few of the others. "And aside from having a bit of a short temper about certain topics," Cassie barely manages to keep a straight face as a couple of the others mutter comments under their breath. "You seem nice enough, and surely if you were truly a danger to any of us you wouldn't have been allowed to enter the school at all. The headmaster wouldn't have allowed it, would he?"

The older students look sceptical about this comment as they think back over some of the more memorable incidents that have happened at Hogwarts over the past few years. Cassie looks momentarily worried but Glory laughs softly and shakes her head.

"It was all just an overreaction from a concerned friend who wanted to make sure I will be on my best behaviour. I'm telling you, I'm not some sort of menace!"

"What about that stuff he said about putting everyone in danger then?" Parvati insists. Glory pushes her plate away from her, no longer feeling hungry.

"How many times has Hogwarts made the news for something bad happening here in the past few years?" Glory answers back seriously, shaking her head as she does. "Naturally, with all of the negative focus on this place by various sources out there, he is worried that by coming to the proverbial ground zero, I may be unwittingly setting myself up to be a target, for any number of reasons, drawing unnecessary attention to my family and friends, and therefore maybe putting them at risk. But by no means was he suggesting that I was a danger to anyone," she pauses for a moment to let her latest bit of information sink in.

"Then what was that comment about the staff? Something about not subjecting them to the same sort of behaviour as you did the others?" Glory bites her lip to keep from laughing as Hermione continues to study her with narrowed eyes. It takes a few moments before she is calm enough to be able to comment.

"I've had a few, _incidents_, with some professors in my travels," she chooses her words carefully, not wanting to make things sound worse than they were. "Nothing special or dangerous at all about it really, just a few differences of opinion and the like."

"What about that one he mentioned? Ragules? What happened to him?" Ron asks around a mouthful of eggs. He doesn't, or chooses not to, notice the disgusted looks sent his way. Glory rolls her eyes.

"_Her_ name was _Aiguilles_ and, well…erm," she hesitates, chewing on her bottom lip lightly. "It's a little complicated actually."

Thinking it sounds like it could be an interesting story, the other Gryffindors wait for her to elaborate. Glory shifts around in her seat a little, starting to look embarrassed.

"Now this wouldn't be anything like what happened to Nanny Braithwaite, would it?" Neville speaks up, turning to Glory with an innocent grin.

"Oh, you remember her, do you?" she stares back at him with raised eyebrows and the hint of a smile. He shoots her a look of disbelief.

"It would have been a bit hard to forget what you did to her," he taunts comically. He dodges a bit as Glory aims a light smack towards his shoulder.

"Excuse me? What _I_ did to her?" Her tone is incredulous. She looks away from Neville for a moment and up to the cloudless blue of the sky-reflecting ceiling, shaking her head. She quickly turns back to confront him. "I seem to recall you being the one who told her I was in the Cave!"

"You _were_ in the Cave, even though you knew it was forbidden!"

"A fact that you didn't seem to mind when you were hiding in there with me to avoid bath time," Glory scoffs lightly.

Across the table, Ginny catches Harry attention, silently mouthing her question. '_Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"_ He shakes his head in response, dumbfounded as the rest of the group, and quickly turns his attention back to the arguing pair.

"That was a different thing entirely, Ry." Neville blushes a bit as he fights back, defending himself. "That was in broad daylight, not the middle of the night!"

"Middle of the night?" Glory laughs sardonically. "It was only nine o'clock!" Her eyes show that she is only playing around with him and inside is actually proud and even cheering Neville on as he stands up to her, giving as good as he gets.

"When you're four years old, nine o'clock _is_ the middle of the night!" Everyone around them is watching in silence as Neville and Glory stare each other down. After a few moments Neville chuckles quietly and makes a suggestion.

"All right, how about this, we're both partially at fault, ok? You shouldn't have been in the Cave and I shouldn't have sent her after you." Glory gives him a wide smile and they shake on the agreement to seal the deal.

"Of course, she was mostly to blame for it all really." Neville amends thoughtfully. "I mean, how were we supposed to know she was afraid of the dark?" Glory shrugs, holding up one of her hands.

"And that deathly claustrophobic," she adds shrewdly. Neville acknowledges the comment with a nod.

"Or that she would turn out to be allergic to wolf fur," he fights to keep his face straight as the other Gryffindors stare between the two with shocked expressions.

"Or that the silly twit would get herself stuck like that," Glory giggles and Neville finally gives up and stops fighting the grin that soon spreads over his face.

"Good lord, what did you do to that poor woman?" Hermione demands concernedly. Both Neville and Glory snort loudly at the description.

"Poor woman?" Glory repeats disdainfully. "Oh no, that horrid old vulture got exactly what she had coming to her." Parvati and Lavender once again start looking at her suspiciously, like maybe she really is dangerous. Dean and Seamus exchange interested looks and lean in a little closer to make sure they don't miss a word. Harry shoots Ginny a look at the beginning of yet another clash and pretends to bang his head on the table a few times, making her giggle. Hermione continues to doubt, watching Glory suspiciously.

"She couldn't have been as bad as that, surely?" she says in a superior tone, almost implying that she knows better. Glory sends her back a smile that clearly says she will enjoy knocking this know it all down a few pegs.

"Well, on her very 'good days'," the words drip with sarcasm as Glory adds finger quotes, to make her meaning as clear as possible for everyone. "Nanny Braithwaite could make your Professor Snape, as I've head many stories about him over the years from various sources," she notes the very interested looks on a few of the faces, especially Harry's, and laughs, shaking her head and pointing at him. "Who, of course, will remain nameless for precautionary reasons," her eyes flicker the slightest bit towards the High Table before quickly snapping back to the now pouting young man. "Well, she could make him appear to be quite pleasant and approachable."

Neville begins to laugh at the varied reactions of disbelief and shock on all of the older students faces. The nearby first years begin to exchange wary looks as they listen to muttered comments about how bad the professor is.

"There's no way!" Ron shakes his head, refusing to believe it.

"Neville can tell you if you won't believe it from me." Neville nods in confirmation as they all look to him.

"She once told me that I was a squib and should have been drowned at birth," his voice is barely above a whisper, his eyes looking momentarily haunted. He blinks suddenly, looking embarrassed as he notices the horrified and outraged looks on the faces of his friends. Glory wraps her arms around him.

"You never told me about that," she whispers sadly, holding him even tighter. "When did she say it?"

"Why do you think I was hiding in the Cave that day?" He whispers back softly. They sit like that in silence for a few moments as around them their friends mutter curses and threats against the old witch.

_'Foul and wretched creature, may you get what you deserve in life_,' Glory thinks as Neville pulls away, looking mightily self-conscious. Glory smiles at him with a hint of cheekiness. "Ah, dearest Neville, you blush almost as easily as Harry does." She leans in to kiss him on the cheek and whispers something in his ear so none of the others can hear her. The shade Neville's face turns could easily rival that of Ginny's on the train the day before.

"Great Merlin's ghost, you'd think he was a Weasley!" Seamus teases lightly, easing the tension of the group greatly as they all have to laugh at the comment, although it does earn him a mild smack from Ginny and a threatening look from Ron.

"What about you, Glory?" Lavender asks quickly, as if trying to get it out before she loses the nerve. "Was she like that with you too?" She ducks her head nervously as she is levelled with many unhappy looks. Glory doesn't seem like she particularly cares though, and nods

"Her taunts for me were much less harsh," Glory holds her voice emotionless as she speaks. "She told me many times that I should never have been born and, well, I was most affectionately known to her by the term 'baseborn trash'." Her eyes take on a distant look as the others begin making sympathetic comments. "That one was her favourite."

"But that doesn't make sense," Parvati interrupts looking a little puzzled. "Why would she say something like that?" Glory isn't really paying too close attention to the question, still wrapped in her thoughts of that horrid old witch.

"Well, my parents weren't married, were they?" she replies distractedly, turning to scan the hall quickly. Everyone else seems to have returned to their regular morning activities.

"But you just told us that they had recently celebrated an anniversary," Hermione exclaims suspiciously, watching Glory for any sort of reaction to having been caught in a lie. Glory turns back to face her, head tilted slightly to the side, but looking at her as if she doesn't really see her.

"That would have been number twelve then," Neville's face scrunches up slightly as he thinks about it. Glory blinks back to the present as Harry kicks her ankle under the table.

"Yeah, that's right," she chuckles quietly. "Twelve years this past August."

"But that means…" Seamus starts slowly and hesitates. Glory smiles at him and finishes the thought she knows they are all thinking.

"Jess and Eric weren't married until after _our_," she motions to the boys on either side of her as she explains. "Fourth birthdays were past. They were on their honeymoon during the Braithwaite Incident, that's why she was with us."

"So, what exactly happened to Nanny Braithwaite?" Ginny asks shrewdly, shifting the focus of the conversation back to where it started. The tactic doesn't go unnoticed by the curious Gryffindors, who realise that they've talked themselves in a circle.

"Well, she… erm…" Neville stammers nervously, looking to Glory for help.

"She ended up on a nice, long relaxing vacation to a St. Mungo's locked ward." The others stare at her in shock as she sounds more than a little amused at the idea. "Oh, she was released after a couple of years!" She reassures quickly, not failing to notice the covert glances Hermione, Ron and Harry send in Neville's direction. When they finally let her out, she, uh, fled the country actually." She isn't the only one snickering at that comment.

Seamus mutters something under his breath that sounds a lot like '_I'd bloody well hope so!_' and earns nods of agreement from many of the others.

"I heard Gran talking about it after, and rumour is she set up camp in the backwoods of America." Neville whispers conspiratorially and Glory laughs and tells him that's good to know. He shakes his head at the expression on her face. "You're supposed to be staying out of trouble," he laughs as she gives him a falsely innocent look.

"What I want to know," Dean interrupts their little side conversation to draw them back into the group. "Why on earth would you have been left with the woman then, if that's the way she was?" Neville sighs and Glory shrugs.

"Well, she never said anything like that around the adults," she explains as if it should be obvious. "She may have felt safe enough to do it to us, but she was far too fearful to ever insult our families to their faces." Glory anticipates what the next question will be and continues her explanation. "And she figured that we wouldn't tell, because how likely is it that they would have believed a couple of kids over a trusted friend and employee?" Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange looks as they recall thinking along those same lines in their first year at Hogwarts.

"She was a friend of my Gran's from a long time ago and just an old pureblood with antiquated beliefs." Neville adds with a shrug and turns to face Glory. "You know, I don't think Gran ever stopped blaming _you_ for what happened that day." Glory rolls her eyes and snorts.

"Ah, well, I think she was determined not to like me from the beginning." She assures him casually. There is a jumble of voices as many of the others try to ask her the same question. They want to know why. "She didn't particularly get along so well with Jess. She didn't agree with some of her 'life choices', my being born out of wedlock was only the tip of the iceberg. I'm sure she only put up with us as long as she did because of Alice."

At this point, any further reactions or questions are put on hold as Professor McGonagall walks by and hands out their timetables. The discussion quickly turns to their new class schedules.

"Well, looks like it's Care of Magical Creatures first and then, alright!" he looks over at Harry excitedly. "We get the rest of the day off!"

"Well, not all of us," Hermione comments nonchalantly as she studies her own timetable.

"What have you got then?" he leans over to grab it from her and gives a disgusted cry. "_Potions_? Well, no worries then. There's no way Harry would be in that!" He tells her confidently, tossing her timetable back to her. Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, actually…" he hesitates. Everyone turns to stare at him in shock and Glory starts to laugh at their expressions.

"No way!" Seamus groans loudly.

"You didn't?" Dean asks with a horrified laugh.

"But you didn't get an 'O' in Potions, did you?" Hermione demands, remembering what Professor McGonagall said last year about how strict Professor Snape is about whom he lets into his Advanced Potions class.

"No," Harry grimaces as he answers, knowing by instinct that this will not be an easy year for him. "I think some strings were pulled to get me in anyway though." He notices the looks of pity his friends are giving him and Seamus asks if can have Harry's broom after Snape kills him, making Dean, Harry and Ginny laugh. Glory pats him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't believe you!" Ron cries at Harry, looking outraged at what is going on around him. "You actually want to spend time more time with the gr…" Glory cuts him off with a glare.

"Ronald," she hisses warningly. He looks ready to protest, but Ginny elbows him in the ribs again and he keeps his mouth shut. "It was Harry's choice, deal with it."

"It's not like he's going into it alone," Neville shrugs, trying to reassure Ron. It takes a moment for the others to catch on.

"Neville?" Hermione looks stunned as she stares at him.

"Not you too!" Ron groans.

"I knew you could do it!" Glory cries, throwing her arms around him for another hug that leaves him blushing again.

"Why would you want to?" Seamus comments quietly, thinking back over the previous five years of Potions class with Neville. Ginny smacks him lightly again.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," she tells Seamus and turns back with a smile. "Well done, Neville!"

"Thanks," he blushes even darker and smiles back shyly. "I don't know how I'm going to manage two more years of it though." Glory winks at him.

"No worries, love. I'll be here to make sure you don't get into too much trouble." Neville and Harry exchange worried looks, seeming far from reassured by her comment.

"So what _did_ you end up with in Potions, Harry?" Dean asks, wondering just how far those strings had to be pulled. Harry looks reluctant, but at everyone's persistence he tells them.

"Exceeds Expectations."

Across the table, Ron is muttering under his breath about not knowing how he managed to do it. Glory smirks at him.

"Some people have ambitions, Ronald." He glares at her. Harry rolls his eyes and tells them both to give it a rest.

"What about your schedule, Ginny? What's it like?" Glory asks, shifting the focus a bit. Ginny scans her timetable again.

"Busy!" she laughs and shakes her head. "Of course, that's to be expected, it being O.W.L exams this year for me." The older students tease her a bit, reminiscing about the exams they had to sit through only months before.

Harry, preferring not to think about that time, turns his attention a bit further down the table to where Cassie and the other first years are looking at their own timetables.

"Everything all right with you lot?" His smile begins to fade as the younger students, with the exception of Cassie, just stare at him nervously with wide eyes. Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on you guys," she laughs at her classmates and tells them not to be silly. "Harry's not at all scary, are you Harry?" she winks at him and points to Glory, speaking to the other first years conspiratorially. "Now she's the one you have to watch out for." Everyone laughs as Glory grumbles.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?" Harry asks innocently, turning to Cassie with a surprised look. "I didn't hear anything, did you?"

"Not a thing," she responds, schooling her face into an equally innocent mask. She turns to the boy sitting beside her. "What about you Caoimhín?" He shakes his head, laughing and turns to ask the boy named Hayden on his other side. Soon all of the new Gryffindors have played along with the joke.

"Sorry Glory," Cassie grins at her cheekily as everyone continues to laugh. "But it looks like you're hearing things!"

"I'll '_hearing things'_ you!" Glory mutters as she begins to rise threateningly. Cassie is out of her seat and halfway to the door, calling back something about not wanting to be late for class, before Glory even makes it out of her own seat. Laughing, Glory checks her watch and looks at the rest of the group. "I think the brat may have had a point with that last comment. We should all be getting to class."

The group prepares to leave, the first years feeling bold enough now to ask the older students for directions on how to find their classrooms. In next to no time the group has said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions to their first lessons of the year.

All of the Gryffindor sixth years, minus Parvati and Lavender, head down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin near the edge of the Forbidden Forest for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Ron and Hermione drag Harry ahead of the rest of the group, leaving Glory alone with the other boys.

"So where did you disappear to this morning?" the other group can faintly hear Ron ask Harry before they walk out of earshot. Seamus cracks a joke about Harry sneaking off to meet someone that keeps their own small group laughing as they draw closer and see Hagrid coming from around the back of the hut. He waves to them as he waits by his front steps, where his massive black boarhound, Fang, is stretched out sleeping in the sunlight.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid calls as they reach him. "Got a special treat fer yeh today! It's waitin' 'round the back." The Gryffindors glance at each other a bit nervously as they recall some of Hagrid's other '_special treats_' they've been introduced to over the years.

The students from other houses soon make their way over, a small number of Ravenclaws and a few more Hufflepuffs, and just as Hagrid prepares to lead them around the hut to see their lesson for the day, Draco Malfoy shows up, followed closely by a couple of other Slytherins. Surprisingly, neither Crabbe nor Goyle is with him.

The Gryffindors begin to grumble about this newest addition to the class, and even Hagrid looks a bit startled by it, but Draco pointedly keeps his silence after a quick glance at Glory that nobody else notices.

"All righ' you lot, 'round the back we go," Hagrid leads them away from his front door and around the side of the hut, past the garden to a rather large cage set up around the back near the tree line.

Inside the cage they see a single shape, one very odd in appearance. At first glance it appears to be a serpent, partially coiled up on the ground like a snake, but a closer inspection reveals that it is covered with feathers instead of scales, as well as having wings.

"Now, who can tell me wha' this is?" Hagrid asks, ushering them all closer to the edge of the cage. Hermione's hand is in the air almost instantly, waving around as she bounces on the balls of her feet. Glory looks at her, startled, but the rest of the class ignores the actions they've grown used to over the years. Hagrid nods for Hermione to go ahead.

"That is an occamy," Hermione provides expertly. "A highly aggressive creature most commonly found in the Far East."

"Tha's righ'," Hagrid smiles approvingly at her and awards her five points. "An' who knows what it eats?" Again Hermione's hand shoots into the air, but Hagrid shakes his head telling her he wants to give the other students a chance to answer. To the amusement of her friends, Hermione looks disappointed, but lowers her hand.

"Anyone?" Hagrid prompts again, but the rest of the class just looks around at each other muttering, completely clueless. From near the back of the group, Glory speaks up confidently.

"It generally feeds on rats and birds, but has been known to carry off the occasional monkey as well, if it is hungry enough and given the right opportunity." Hagrid is about to award another five points to Gryffindor but stops and appears as surprised as the rest of the students who shoot looks in Glory's direction as she continues to talk. "And they may not actually be as aggressive as we are lead to believe, since most stories leading to that assumption have come from people who were trying to steal the occamy's eggs when they were attacked."

Hagrid appears to approve of this last comment in defence of a '_so-called dangerous creature_', as he puts it and awards her an extra five points for Gryffindor on top of the five he was going to award her for the first answer.

One of the Ravenclaw girls, Lisa Turpin, turns away from studying the creature, which has climbed to its feet and started pacing the cage, to ask Hagrid a question.

"So is the occamy a bird or a serpent then?" Even Hermione, for once, looks stumped for the answer.

"That's a good question," Hagrid answers, looking pleased that the students appear to be taking an interest in his lesson so far. "S'far as anyone can tell, it's both," he reveals to them.

The entire class, even the Slytherins, perks up at this strange bit of information and start to press their professor for more facts about this peculiar creature, much to his delight. He is only too happy to answer.

Inside the cage, the occamy begins to fly around, perhaps looking for a way out, the tail end of its long body trailing lightly on the ground. It begins calling out in its unique way, a sound something like a combination of the trilling of bird and the hiss of a snake.

Harry gasps quietly from his spot next to Hermione and Ron, drawing the attention of the nearby students and Hagrid in his direction, checking to see what is going on with him.

Behind the crowd, Glory tilts her head slightly to the side as she listens to the occamy's cries. She walks towards the enclosure slowly, almost as if in a trance, and kneels next to the cage.

"Harry?" she calls softly to him, catching the attention of the others as well. He breaks away from the crowd and joins her at the fence, ignoring Hagrid's call for them to not get too close.

"Can you…?" Harry studies her closely. Behind them, the students begin to whisper quietly.

"Sort of," Glory answers him, quietly. "But only…" Glory breathes in deeply, closing her eyes in thought as Hagrid asks Harry what is going on. He receives no answer. Hermione gasps suddenly, remembering something that happened during breakfast that morning.

"She can understand what it's saying!" she tells Hagrid. Glory turns to her with a frown as the whispers turn to full-blown gossip.

"Not quiet," she answers back coolly, with a slight roll of her eyes. "We were just told that the occamy is part both bird and serpent, so logically to even begin to understand one, a person would have to not only understand their specific dialect of bird, but also be a parselmouth." The class, including Hagrid, has gone silent at what they are hearing, wondering if she is implying what it seems she is.

"Now, I can manage well enough with the bird portion, which sounds similar enough to what I know to get a pretty good idea," Glory continues, directing her comment at Hermione and virtually ignoring the rest of the class. "But I am no parselmouth."

Hermione flushes at Glory's accusing glare. Noticing the tension, Hagrid decides that perhaps this lesson has gone on long enough for one day and dismisses the class. He asks Harry and his friends to remain behind for a bit, but Hermione has to get ready for her Arithmancy class. Glory also begs off the visit.

"Maybe another time? Divination starts soon," she checks her watch, frowning slightly. "I'm really sorry for the disturbance I caused during class today."

"Nothin' ter worry 'bout, Glory," Hagrid laughs boisterously. "Firs' class o' the year always has ter have somethin' happen ter make it interestin'." Glory laughs with him and promises to come visit him soon. With a quick wave goodbye, Glory jogs back to the school for her first divination lesson with Professors Trelawney and Firenze.

After an uneventful Divination class, Glory makes her way through the halls and down to the Great Hall for lunch. As she reaches the doors she sees Cassie just up ahead. She looks upset, her shoulders sagging and her head drooped down staring at the floor as she shuffles along towards the end of the table where the others are already waiting.

"What's wrong Cass?" Glory asks gently, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a one armed hug.

"Got detention," Cassie answers quietly, looking up at Glory abashed.

Glory stops walking suddenly, her lips quirking up in a smile as Cassie keeps walking past her for a few steps.

When she realises she's lost her, Cassie turns back, blushing brightly and Glory catches up quickly, dragging her down into the open space next to Harry and Neville. Waving the others off urgently, she studies Cassie for a moment silently before commenting.

"You…" Glory grins, fighting back a laugh. She tries again. "How did you manage to get yourself a detention on your first day?" The regular crowd stops talking immediately and turns to look, some giggling or smirking. Hermione looks scandalised.

"It wasn't my fault," Cassie denies, turning in her seat to look across the hall. "It was those two!" She points to the Slytherin table where Mira and Demetrius sit, smirking and laughing. They wave and wink as they notice the new attention.

"What happened?" Ginny asks gently, stifling her own giggles.

"Well, we were in Potions class," Cassie starts hesitantly and breaks off when the snickering of the others turns into full blown laughter as they Gryffindors make a pretty good guess what must have happened.

Cassie glances around quickly and continues at Glory's urging. "And Professor Snape was giving this amazing speech about '_the subtle science and exact art of potion making_'." Glory perks up, her eyes twinkling at this statement. "And teaching us about…" Cassie hesitates as she tries to remember the proper wording that he used. "Bewitching the mind…" she halts again, shaking her head and Ginny jumps in to help.

"Ensnaring the senses," the others begin to get into the game as Cassie nods excitedly.

"Bottling fame," Lavender adds quickly with a snap of her fingers.

"Brewing glory," Parvati nods as she continues along the train of inspiration.

"And even stopping death," Harry pronounces with a small grin, proud to have remembered it after so long, despite how he may feel about the man who said it.

"That's it exactly!" Cassie squeals excitedly, momentarily forgetting the small issue of her embarrassment about getting a detention. "But how did you…?"

"We each heard the same speech in our first year," Ginny tells her conspiratorially, making Cassie giggle.

"That must have been one outstanding speech!" Glory looks around at all of them with a fascinated expression as she sees the nods. "Especially if you all remember it after so long." She almost sounds jealous, which earns her a few surprised looks.

"It was," Ginny confirms. "Very inspiring actually. Whatever else you may say about the man, whatever complaints, you can't deny he's passionate about his potions work."

Glory only gives a peculiar smile and turns the conversation back to what happened with Cassie.

"So, he was making the speech and…?" she prompts, and Cassie quickly looks away from her, blushing.

"Well, when he got to the part about 'Brewing Glory'…" she trails off, turning an even brighter red.

Catching on almost immediately, Glory's cheeks turn very pink and she brings both her hands up to cover her slack mouth.

"Oh, by Merlin and the Founders and the Green Lady's grace, please, tell me you didn't?" Hardly above a whisper, yet none of the Gryffindors miss the words as Glory stares at Cassie with wide green eyes.

"I didn't," Cassie says urgently, looking very worried. Around them, the other students begin to laugh so loud they once again attract the attention of the hall. "But Demetrius did."

Suddenly, unexpectedly Glory twists around to stare at the Slytherin table, at Mira and Demetrius, who are pointing towards her and laughing. Ron mutters something insulting under his breath about Slytherins, but Glory ignores it for the moment.

"What did he say?" Glory asks cagily, not taking her eyes off the two young Slytherins.

"I don't remember the exact way he said it, but he just whispered something about you, and Professor Snape, and what he'd said, and I don't know, it just sounded so funny we couldn't help but laugh!" Cassie rambles quickly, looking and sounding worried that she may have upset her new friend so soon.

"And you got the only detention, right?" Glory asks Cassie, rubbing at her temples in a circular motion, still watching the two young Slytherins. At the quiet yes, Glory stands, eyes narrowing.

Ignoring the protests and shaking off the hands that try to pull her back, Glory glides over to the Slytherin table, to Demetrius and Mira, seeming not to notice that the hall has fallen silent to watch.

With her back to the High table, Glory crouches at the end of the Slytherin table, slowly crossing one arm over the other against the table top and resting her chin on top of them both. She looks between the two suddenly still students, smiling. They watch her warily.

"I need to talk to you both," she says sweetly. Neither of the younger students move, and a note of sternness enters her voice. "_Now!_" Mouths gaping, the two share a quick glance and stand. Glory rises stiffly, pointing with one finger, directing them to move ahead of her. They fall into step and Glory orders them to lead the way out of the hall.

As they near the middle of the hall, Cassie runs over and steps in front of them, stopping them from walking any farther.

"Ry, what are you doing?" her voice comes out worried, sounding higher than normal and carrying. Glory just looks at her with raised eyebrows and prepares to step around her. "No, Ry, stop. It was me! I did it! It's all my fault!"

"How very… Gryffindor, of you," Glory smirks and motions for Cassie to join the other two in front of her. She steps up beside her sister and shrugs. Demetrius smiles at her faintly and nods. "Move it!"

Ushering them from the hall, Glory doesn't notice a narrow-eyed Snape rise to follow, or Dumbledore placing a hand on his arm to stop him, his eyes twinkling merrily. And she certainly doesn't notice Professor McGonagall shoot the both of them an amused smile.

The remaining students, not only at the Slytherin table, but throughout the entire hall turn to each other trying to figure out what just happen. The story of this morning's first-year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions lesson begins to spread through the hall like wildfire.

Once in the entry hall and away from the all too interested eyes of the rest of the student body, Glory stops her young friends next to a flight of stairs.

"Whatever possessed you?" she laughs, turning to face the three. Mouths gaping they stare as she continues. "Tell me exactly what happened, what was said. I want to know everything!"

The first years exchange disbelieving glances and slowly start to grin. Mira rolls her eyes and focuses on Glory.

"Overly dramatic much, Ry?" next to her Demetrius and Cassie try to cover their laughter. They give up when Glory sticks her tongue out as her response.

Between the three of them, it doesn't take Glory long to hear exactly what happened. She flushes again on hearing the exact words Demetrius used.

"You've got a dirty mind for an eleven-year-old," she tells him drolly. He just looks back at her with an unashamed grin. "Bloody Slytherin," she laughs affectionately.

"So you're not mad about what I said then?" Demetrius asks, wanting to be completely sure. Glory shakes her head.

"No, I'm not, even though this is going to make me fodder for the school gossips for quite a while longer now. But, you know you really shouldn't mess around in Potions class like that though," she tells them, sobering quickly. Before they can protest, she continues her lecture. "Even a small distraction, a minor mistake, could cause an accident or explosion. People could get seriously injured." The younger students no longer look amused by their actions; instead they look upset by what Glory is telling them. This wasn't her intention with her speech and she quickly tries to reassure them.

"Look, I'm not trying to scare you by telling you this. I just wanted to warn you to keep aware of it." Glory smiles at them. "By all means, continue to play pranks and joke around. Have fun! Just be careful about it, who and where and what." Her tone becomes wry as she continues. "And perhaps Professor Snape wasn't the best target for such a blatant first attempt." They all laugh at that, thinking about the Hogwarts Potions Master.

"Now I'd like to keep this little conversation a secret, if that's all right?" Glory waits until they have calmed down a bit to ask them. They nod. "And I'd like the impression to be that I wasn't very accepting of begin made a joke like that. So do you think you could all look like I've just given you a terrible lecture or something?" Glory bites her lip as her young friends discuss it amongst themselves for a few moments.

"We're willing to give it a shot," Mira tells her finally, speaking for all three of them. "But we don't know if we're good enough actors to pull it off for very long." Demetrius shrugs and Cassie shoots her an apologetic look. "Any ideas what we can do about it?"

Glory studies them all silently for a moment, smiling as she comes up with something that she is sure will work.

"I do have an idea," she tells them slowly. "But it's not going to be very pleasant." After a moment, the younger ones agree to go along with it, trusting that it won't be something too terrible.

**   
**

As the group of four re-enters the Great Hall, Glory looking rather self-satisfied while the younger students seem pale and shaken, a fact that nobody in the room misses. The gossiping whispers begin again almost immediately.

Nearing the end of the tables, Seth and Daphne each rise from their own seats to confront Glory about what she's done to their friends.

"What did you say to them," Daphne demands accusingly as Seth quietly asks the others if they are all right.

Cassie lets go of her sister's hand and throws herself at him, burying her pale face in his shoulder as she hugs him.

"You don't want to know," Glory answers her simply, watching as Mira steps closer to Demetrius and he wraps and arm comfortingly around her shoulder. Daphne notices this as well.

"Oh no, I think I'd like to," she tells Glory coolly, narrowing her cerulean eyes. Glory remains silent for a moment, watching her young friend appraisingly. She shakes her head, debating whether or not to actually tell the girl what was said outside of the Great Hall only minutes before. It shouldn't be necessary, but Daphne is obviously worried about her friends. Glory sighs.

"Fine," she answers, crouching down to be at a better height to whisper to the shorter girl. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" She leans in, speaking in a nearly silent whisper so that nobody else could possibly hear the words she says. She quickly sums up the talk for her, and Daphne begins to pale and even turn slightly green as Glory tells her the trick behind the others looking so shaken; picturing Mr. Filch dancing with his cat, Mrs. Norris, in a set of neon pink Speedos.

Daphne quickly collapses into her seat again, holding her hands over her mouth as if she is about to be sick. Demetrius and Mira quickly turn to comfort her.

Glory turns to face Seth, who is staring at her calmly. "I suppose you want to know as well?" she asks flatly, looking surprised as he shakes his head.

"I'd rather not, actually," he tells her, looking over at their friends. "I trust that whatever you said must have been no worse than what they deserved to hear." Glory smiles at him and Cassie hugs him tighter for a moment before stepping away. She looks up at Glory and nods.

"All right you lot, go finish your meal," Glory advises sternly. Mira and Demetrius look up at her and she motions with her head for them to go. They each give her a timid smile and quickly head off. Glory then turns to Daphne.

"Are you going to be ok?" Daphne nods carefully and after a quick pat on the shoulder, and ruffling Seth's hair, Glory leads Cassie back to their empty seats at the Gryffindor table.

"What happened?" Harry asks before either girl has gotten settled. Cassie stares down at the table, shaking her head and refusing to answer, even when the others start pressing for answers. "Glory?" she sighs and shakes her head.

"All I'm going to tell you," Glory replies exasperatedly, pushing her nearly untouched plate away from her after a few more minutes of harassment by the rest of her Gryffindor companions. "Is don't be surprised if you hear anyone spouting disturbing things about Professor Snape and myself for the next little while."

Standing quickly and grabbing her bag, Glory walks out of the hall once more, leaving behind a large group of shocked and disgusted looking Gryffindors.

**   
**

The dungeons are surprisingly cool given the heat of the day as sixth years trudge their way down to the potions classroom for their last class of the day. Finding the door already waiting open for them, the students enter.

It is such a small group, consisting mainly of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, with a few Hufflepuffs for good measure. Smallest of all the houses represented is the Gryffindor contingent. Only four students have met the difficult criteria to gain admittance to the class, although two remain very much surprised to be there at all.

Everyone settles into the spot they feel they would be the most comfortable, mostly sticking with their housemates, and Harry sits with Hermione in the very back of the room, farthest away from the professor's desk, with Glory and Neville sitting right in front of them.

Across the dungeon, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan wave discreetly to the four, who smile back. Everyone freezes as the door slams behind them. Neville about jumps out of his skin and Glory grabs his hand beneath the table, stroking it lightly, trying to calm him.

When he reaches the front of the class, Snape studies the students in front of him, nodding to the Slytherins and glaring at the rest, especially at the Gryffindors. The room is silent as he begins to speak, very low and dark.

"You here in this room are the select few who have _earned_ the right to be in this class." Here he breaks and glares once more at the Gryffindors. "I expect everyone here to be dedicated and pay extra close attention to everything in this classroom at all times. You are now entering you N.E.W.T level training. There will be no free rides or easy answers. You will all work harder than you ever have before, and I will accept nothing less than the very best from my students. The possibility for fatal mistakes at this level is much greater." He glares at Neville again, who begins to tremble even harder. "Anyone who feels unable to meet these requirements may leave this classroom now."

None of the students so much as twitches, each of them determined to stick with their choice to continue to study Potions with Professor Snape.

After a few moments of glaring at them, Professor Snape gives a flick of his wand and the board appears with a list of directions. He starts the class working on what he says is a '_simple_' memory potion.

There is a rush of noise as the students scramble momentarily for ink and parchment and rush to copy down the notes so they can get started on today's assignment.

Instead of copying down the directions, Glory studies the board with narrowed eyes for a moment, as if something about it is bothering her. She scribbles a note to Neville quickly, keeping an eye that everyone else is otherwise occupied and not paying attention to them.

'_What do Step 5 and Step 6 say?_' she slides the parchment over to him and he shoots her a questioning glance. Checking to see that Snape isn't looking their way, Neville writes down his answer and slips the page back to her.

'_5) Fold in 6 oz. of chopped Knotgrass and bring mixture to boil, stirring counter-clockwise for five minutes. Then,_

_6) Add 3 puffer-fish eyes._'

Glory frowns, her eyes closed in thought, before quickly rewriting the question on a new scrap of parchment and tossing it onto the table of the two Ravenclaws sitting in front of them, Terry Boot and Padma Patil.

Terry glances back quickly before grabbing the note. He too checks that Snape is otherwise occupied and scribbles an answer, casually rolling the note back to her beneath the table when no one is looking. Glory picks it up off the cold stone floor and smiles and nods slightly at him when he peeks back to check if it has been received. He quickly returns back to his work.

Reading his answer, Glory growls softly and looks up at Snape briefly with a glare that soon is soon replaced by a wicked smirk. Beside her, Neville glances at her very nervously as he continues to scribble away quickly.

Glory digs out a few extra pieces of spare parchment from her bag and silently spells them to copy whatever she writes on her own. She slides one across the table to Neville and sneaks two back to Harry and Hermione behind her when Snape has his back turned, helping out one of his Slytherins across the room. Ignoring the confused looks, she begins to scribble frantically on her own roll of parchment.

_'We're being sabotaged! I've confirmed with ones in front. I'll explain more when I get the chance, there's just no time now. Follow this recipe, not the one you see on the board! No matter what happen, don't stop working! Urgent!'_ She quickly jots down the new steps for the potion that she wants them to follow, biting her lip when Hermione makes a sound of disbelief behind her as she reads. The small sound has drawn the professor's attention toward them.

Glory quickly casts another spell on her own parchment which, because of the previous spell, will affect that of the others, one which will hide her own writing and appear as nothing more than each students own notes should anyone else try to look, (much like the one used by students on the banned edition of the Quibbler the previous year). She quickly finishes scribbling her notes for them as Snape appears next to Neville, making the young man tremble more than a little.

"Why haven't you started your potions yet? Or do you Gryffindors," he spits the word out like an insult. "Think that you are above working in my class?" His contempt is made apparent. Glory looks up from her parchment and quickly answers for them all.

"We were just about to start, Professor."

He turns his glare on her, eyes narrowing even further as he takes in her confident stance and almost arrogant smirk. He gives her a look that clearly says '_We'll just see how long that lasts, now won't we._'

Quiet and dangerous, he moves to stand in front of her, scrutinising her every move. Now this is a tactic that is usually enough to unnerve anyone, and even Neville, who is not the focus of the attention, seems to be having trouble concentrating (which is not unexpected, with Professor Snape being so close and all). But Glory, on the other hand, continues to set up and prepare her supplies meticulously.

"Ms. _Romansaul_, tell me," he enquires smoothly, causing her to glance up at him quickly with a hint of irritation. He fails to notice, or chooses to ignore, the incredulous looks he is receiving from Harry and Neville. "Do you really expect to be able to walk into my classroom this late in your schooling and keep up with the students who have been here for five years already?" His voice becomes chillier as he continues. "After so many years studying under _others_, do you think you will be able to handle my class so easily?" His tone is disparaging as he brings up her previous teachers, implying that none of them could possibly have prepared her for the likes of him. At this, Glory looks up, meeting his eyes, while her hands continue to finely and evenly slice her caterpillar, steadily and without hesitation. Only the slightest flicker in his eyes shows he has noticed her ability and is impressed.

"I have met the requirements you set for all of the students who wish to continue their education in potions with you. If I wasn't acceptable, you wouldn't have allowed me in." She answers simply. Snape sneers and across the room the Slytherins smirk at her, pointing a laughing silently. Other students around the room look worried. They all know a Gryffindor doesn't get away with talking like that to the head of Slytherin house.

"Then you won't mind answering a few questions, so I can test you." Glory looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you feel it's necessary," she answers calmly. Snape sneers at her again.

"I didn't ask for your approval," his lips twist into the semblance of a smirk as he begins the barrage of questions. "First question," he turns around and walks to the front of the classroom as he thinks. "What is a bezoar?" Glory blinks at him in surprise.

_'That's the question?'_ she thinks sarcastically. She returns her attention to working on her potion as she answers almost flippantly. "It a stone found in the stomach of goat's that is used to cure many types of poisoning." Snape turns and glares at the tone of her voice.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and aconite?" Glory's eyebrows threaten to disappear into her hairline as she looks up at this question.

"There is no difference, sir," she answers calmly, adding the sliced caterpillar into her cauldron. "Those are both different names for the same plant. It's also called Wolfsbane, and it's a main ingredient in the Wolfsbane Potion used to ease the transformation of werewolves and make them less dangerous during the full moon." Her eyes spark with something that makes Snape narrow his eyes as he studies her.

"Well, at least you know as much as I would expect of a first year," he sneers disdainfully. "Give me the twelve uses of dragon's blood?"

There are a few stifled gasps around the classroom as many of the students turn to watch the new girl, waiting to see if she will be able to answer this question that most of them wouldn't be able to.

Glory doesn't lift her head as she quietly recites the twelve uses. She pauses momentarily to take a breath and then quickly recites half a dozen more uses. She finally looks up. "It is also useful as potent deterrent for rodents, a multipurpose potion ingredient and something of a delicacy to Vampyres." Snape blinks momentarily in shock, as do all the students, before snarling at her.

"There are _twelve_ uses for dragon blood, you foolish girl, and it is far too volatile to be used in potions." Glory's eyes flare brightly as she answers back, calmly but firmly.

"There were twelve uses discovered by the alchemist Nicolas Flamel and Headmaster Dumbledore, but that does not mean there are no other uses." She sees she is making him angry by the veins that begin to bulge slightly at his temples, but she continues to press the issue. "There are Veela records dating back over a thousand years that list dragon's blood as the main ingredient in a large number of their potions."

"And just where did you hear such nonsense?" Snape's voice becomes more quiet and menacing, making his anger more evident. Glory slowly puts down her knife and adds the required measure of dried Billywig stings into her cauldron, making the potion a bright, poisonous green. The air about the cauldron smells faintly of almonds as she stirs.

"Through the records of a Veela which contained recipes over a thousand years old, one of which I, watched brewed and tested first hand." Her voice picks up a slight iciness as she speaks. With the exception of Harry and Neville, who faithfully follow the instructions Glory has given them, the majority of the students give up any pretence of working to watch the growing confrontation in front of them. Hermione, on the other hand, is following the instructions she has copied from the board, only half watching the clash between teacher and student.

"Then tell me, Ms. _Romansaul_, what potion would that be? What is it called? What is it used for?" Snape smirks, sure that he is about to catch her in a lie. Glory sighs and adds the next ingredient on her list, almost casually to the unaccustomed watcher. Only those who know her well can see the telltale signs of her tension and agitation.

"It's called _Daljerosa Corvyanxus_," she shakes her head slightly at the confused looks she receives and continues. "In English, the closest translation for it would be 'Crow Dance'. It's generally used on those born not of pure Veela stock, usually half-blood or less, to help ease them into their Veela inheritance, mainly the transformation aspect which, much like that of lycanthropes, can be quite painful." She pauses for a breath, keenly aware of the stunned expressions on her classmates faces. They are obviously wondering just how she knows so much about all of this.

"It also doubles as an extra means for males of Veela blood to attract interest, as this ability is less developed for them than for the females of the species," she continues, now noting the calculating look she is receiving from the professor. He realises now that she is either a very accomplished liar, or she is actually telling the truth. He seems to be leaning towards the former.

"On very rare occasions," Glory returns to working on her potion as she finishes off her impromptu lecture. "It is a gift offered to privileged 'Non-Veelas', be they muggle, wizard, or other humanoid species. In these 'non-Veelas', the potion creates a… _temporary_ effect that allows the user to dance in the manner of a Veela, free of inhibitions and cares, while emitting a weaker, but similar draw on members of the opposite sex."

The look in his eyes before he turns away clearly says that Professor Snape has some sort of plan for confirmation of everything Glory has just said. He once more begins to walk up and down the dungeon classroom, checking on other students' progress. He continues to quiz Glory, throughout the class, venturing into some fairly obscure questions as he tries to stump her.

"What do you get if you mix eleoselinum with powdered Horklump?" Glory remains silent for a moment, thinking. He smiles darkly, thinking he's finally stumped her. "You don't know?" He looks smug; then unnerved slightly as she smiles at him.

"No, it's not that," she replies slowly. "Even though that question is well beyond something a new, first term N.E.W.T level student should know at this early a point in time." She adds quietly, tongue firmly in cheek and trying to pull off an innocent look. "It's just that, well, there are many possible answers to that question. With those ingredients, you get different results depending on the different ratios of each that you use. For example, in a five to one ratio it makes a very weak calming draught, but if you flip the numbers you'd get a fairly dangerous, slow acting poison." Glory pauses briefly for effect, letting the class again wonder where her knowledge is coming from, and then continues on smoothly. "Or that with 2 to 1 it makes up the base for a sauce used in traditional Veela Yule celebrations, but slightly less than 2 to 1 makes a very powerful aphrodisiac, as we accidentally discovered one year. So, I was thinking which one you wanted to hear." There is a mischievous glint in her eyes as she shrugs lightly. "Or whether it would just be easier to tell you all the ones I know, hoping that one of them might be the answer you were looking for."

Professor Snape looks outraged, so much so that he is speechless for the moment. Behind his back some of the students look to be placing bets on how much longer he'll put up with her cheeky attitude before he kicks her out of the class.

"How dare you speak to me that way you insolent little wench," Around the classroom there are looks of shock and upset on the faces of the students, as well as a few immensely satisfied looking Slytherins, glad to see Glory getting what she deserves for what she did to some of their own the night before.

Despite the reactions of the others, Glory doesn't give so much as a flinch or any appearance whatsoever that she has even heard what the irate potions master has said to her. Instead, she continues to focus her attention on the rapidly bubbling potion in front of her.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you, girl!" Snape hisses. Glory looks up at him, continuing to stir her potion in even, consistent figure eights.

"I am paying attention, as I have been the entire time," she answers shortly in her most exaggeratedly polite voice. "You have just called me an 'insolent little wench' for doing exactly what I have been told to do by you. You told us to brew a potion, which I am doing. You wanted to ask me questions, which I have been answering," her voice remains calm. "Correctly!" she emphasises the word, even as she sees that she is only making the man angrier. "I do not need to stop doing one to engage in the other."

The students hold their collective breaths, waiting to see what their potions master will do to this foolish new girl who seems determined to challenge him at every step.

"If I stopped working on the potion to focus on your questions, then my assignment wouldn't get done and I'd get into trouble." Glory continues her tirade in the same slightly flippant tone she used earlier to answer his question about bezoars. "If I didn't answer you, it would end in the same result, me getting into trouble. So logically, to avoid getting into trouble, I must do both." She even has the audacity to smirk slightly as she says this.

"And as you have assigned me both tasks, I must do both or else you could legitimately say I wasn't doing as I was told." Her potion turns a vibrant yellow suddenly and she stops stirring instantly. Moments later Harry and Neville follow suit.

Professor Snape studies the three cauldrons with a gleam of absolute triumph in his eyes.

"At no point should this potion turn yellow," he sneers gloatingly. Neville and Harry glance at Glory worriedly at this pronouncement, but seeing that she continues to work, they do as well.

"Perhaps you should wait until we complete the steps and see the final results before you criticise," Glory mutters under her breath and he looks at her sharply.

"I think that the three of you deserve failing grades for this assignment," he takes an unhealthy pleasure out of the statement and turns away to check on his other students, who scramble quickly back to their cauldrons, trying to look busy. "And that will be fifty points taken from Gryffindor, Ms. _Romansaul_."

Glory rolls her eyes behind his back, ignoring the dismayed sounds coming from around the classroom, and adds three drops of armadillo bile into her cauldron, making the potion fade from yellow to deep blue. Removing her cauldron from the heat, she allows herself a smirk, knowing that her potion is now the right colour and once it cools a bit she can add the final ingredient, a single Jobberknoll feather. She freezes suddenly as she thinks about Snape's final taunts.

_'Three of us?'_ she turns quickly to see Hermione about to add the puffer-fish eyes to her cauldron. Peripherally noticing Harry and Neville removing their cauldrons from the heat, Glory quickly flings a chunk of toad liver into Hermione's potion, causing it to turn into a solid lump. Hermione cries out in shock.

"What did you do that for?"

Snape turns from his praise of Draco's potion to see what the commotion is and notices Harry struggling to hold Hermione back from attacking Glory. He walks over and looks at what has become of Hermione's potion.

"Let her go, Potter," he sneers harshly as he stares down at the shrivelled orange lump that now sits in the bottom of the cauldron. "Well, Miss Granger, it appears that you too have earned a fail." He watches with a slight smirk as Hermione pales, looking panicked. It is, after all, her first time receiving such a grade.

"But it wasn't my fault, sir," she stammers, her eyes glazing over with tears. She turns swiftly, glaring as she points a finger at Glory. "She threw something into my cauldron!"

Snape twists around to focus on Glory menacingly, looking about ready to attack her when she freely admits to committing the act Hermione accuses her of.

"She was about to perform step 6," Glory adds quietly, looking significantly towards the recipe on the board in an attempt to draw the potions masters attention that way. "And I didn't really feel like dying, as it's only my first day here."

His eyes narrow as he catches her last comment and he too glances toward the board at the front. The slight widening of his eyes is his only outward reaction to seeing the altered recipe that could have killed them all if anyone had followed it.

"Everyone pack up and hand in your potions," the students stare at him in silence for a moment. "_NOW!_" There is a frenzied sound of samples being bottled, labelled and dropped off on Snape's desk, supplies being cleared away and the tables being cleaned up. "Class dismissed."

Hermione is the first person out the door, still stuffing things into her bag as she runs off in tears. Harry shoots Glory and Neville a quick looks and takes off after her.

"Ms. _Romansaul_," the tone of Snape's voice commands her to stay where she is. She settles her bag more comfortably on her shoulder as she faces him, waiting for the last of the lagging students to clear out. "Never again will you pull a stunt like that in my classroom. Am I making myself clear?"

Glory knows she has caused enough trouble for the potions master already and keeps her reply simple.

"Yes sir." He studies her suspiciously at her sudden acquiescence.

"You will report to Mr. Filch tomorrow night, and every night for the rest of the week for detention." Glory holds her tongue and just nods silently. "Now get out of my classroom."

Glory turns and walks to the door, noticing Neville waiting for her in hall, just out of view from the inside of the classroom. She hesitates for a moment before turning back to face the irritated potions master.

"Professor? For future reference, my name is pronounced Roman-Saul, not _Romansaul_." His head snaps up from the parchment he is scanning over to stare at her. "I thought you of all people here would have figured it out, being that you attended the wedding and all." She shrugs lightly and turns to leave, calling back over her shoulder. "Just thought you should know."

"_Roman_?" Professor Snape murmurs, rising from his chair. He reaches the door in time to see Glory, one arm wrapped around Neville, who is shaking his head at her, disappearing around the corner, the tail end of their cloaks flickering out of sight.

End of Chapter 4.... 


	6. Chapter 5: Delivering Maybes

Chapter 5: Delivering Maybes

_  
Innocence is an accident_

_Even if it comes by two or three_

_And in a sense it's a consequence_

_Of everything you took away from me  
  
_

The two Gryffindors make their way out of the dungeons in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally, as they draw near to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Neville speaks up.

"Do you think that was wise?" Glory doesn't need to ask what he is referring to.

"Why not?" she shrugs and answers lightly. They both take a step back so they are out of the way as she gives the password to enter the common room. "I was only telling him the truth."

"Exactly," Neville mutters quietly as they scramble through the portrait hole into the busy room on the other side. "I'd think you, of all people, wouldn't want him to remember the wedding. I mean, you did throw up on him."

"I did no such thing, you take that back!" Glory laughs loudly, looking a little horrified as she turns on him. Around them the crowd is lessening as the other Gryffindors head out past them and down to the Great Hall for dinner. "I was with you getting caught nicking sweets from the tables." Neville pauses next to the staircase as he thinks it over.

"That's right!" he laughs, shaking his head. "I completely forgot about that part. Who got sick then?" Glory frowns slightly as she tries to recall.

"Can't remember now, but it'll come back to me in a bit." She sighs and leans back against the red and gold tapestry-covered wall, dropping her bag and closing her eyes. "Merlin, I could use a nap right now."

"What you need is something to eat." Neville steps over to her side and studies her face. "I noticed that you barely touched anything earlier, at either meal. "You're not… You know…?" He trails off looking a tad bit uncomfortable.

It takes a moment as she considers what he is asking before Glory's eyes snap open.

"Of course not," she replies firmly, shaking her head. "I'm perfectly happy the way I am. I just… It's been one long, hectic day and things kept coming up. I just lost my appetite that's all." Neville looks a bit reluctant to believe her, sparking the slightest hint of annoyance in Glory. She forces the feeling away and give him her most endearing smile. "Give me a sec to drop this stuff off and we can head down to dinner, ok?"

Neville nods and watches Glory disappear into the girls' dormitory before heading up to his own to get rid of his books.

Tossing her heavy bag onto her bed, Glory slumps heavily to the floor and rests her head in her hands. '_What else could possibly go wrong today?_' she thinks as she rubs her eyes tiredly.

She rises after a few moments, stripping off her robes and pulling on a fresh set that doesn't smell like potions, feeling glad that the other sixth year girls had already gone down to the Great Hall and missed her little fit.

Grabbing her bag, Glory kneels in front of her open trunk, digging through the piles of clothes and school supplies. With a cry of success, she finds what she is looking for and places the old tome on her bed carefully. She quickly pours out her bag into the trunk, being careful not to break the full potions vial she has newly acquired, which she stores in her nightstand drawer.

Carefully she picks up the book from her bed and slips it into her now empty bag. She is about to close her trunk when, almost as a second thought, she digs into the pile again and pulls out a wand. She twists her hair up into a knot, slipping the long piece of wood through to secure it in place. With a quick check in the mirror on the back of the door that she looks ok, Glory slips another wand out of the holster at her waist, and with a quick flick of her left hand, her trunk is reorganised and sealed shut.

She smiles to herself, picking up the bag and slipping it over her shoulder. Realising she is taking longer than she should and probably worrying Neville even more, Glory picks up the pace and practically runs down the stairs to the common room, where she finds Neville already waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asks carefully, studying her closely to make sure she is all right. She smiles at him wryly and nods, grabbing his arm and dragging him through the portrait hole.

"Let's go, I'm starved." Neville shakes his head at her antics and follows.

"What's in the bag, Ry?" he asks curiously. She slows down a bit and turns to face him, walking backwards down the stairs confidently.

"A peace offering, of sorts," Glory tells him enigmatically, shrugging. "To make up for what happened in potions this afternoon." Neville looks suddenly worried, as if a terrible thought has just come to him.

"It's not something for Professor Snape, is it?" he asks her reluctantly. She blinks at him in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"No, not for him," Glory reassures when she has regained a modicum of her composure. "It's something Hermione should see, actually. You think she'll be in there?"

"Harry went after her, so I'd guess so."

The pair has made it to the open doors of the Great Hall, already full of loudly chattering students. Neville grabs her arm lightly stopping Glory in place. She looks at him wonderingly.

"Maybe we should eat somewhere else?" he offers lightly, taking in the dark looks being sent in Glory's direction. The story of what took place in the Advanced Potions class that afternoon has travelled its way around the hall now, and most people are not happy with the new girl.

Glory shakes her head, tugging Neville forward towards where Harry and Hermione are sitting with the rest of their group. None of the others look at all happy to see her, except for Harry, who shoots an apologetic look at her as if to say '_I tried_'.

Glory shakes her head at him, smiling faintly and telling Neville he should sit down, as she reaches into her bag and pulls out the book. She quickly flips the pages until she finds the one she wants and carefully slips the book down onto the table in front of Hermione.

Not waiting to see if she is reading it or not, Glory walks a bit further down the table away from the older students and sits next to Cassie and the other first years.

"Hey guys, how was your first day?" she ignores the questioning looks and glares from the older students and gives her focus to the younger ones who are excitedly talking over each other to tell about their experiences.

After a few minutes, Glory peripherally notices Hermione hasn't moved the book and that Harry is leaning over to read it with her. Both look exceedingly pale.

Her attention once again returns to the first years as Caoimhín, the most outgoing of all the Gryffindor first years, swings his arms around, re-enacting some of the more interesting attempts at their first Charms lesson.

"Ry?" Harry calls her from down the table, his voice clearly transmitting his distress. She doesn't even turn to look at him, simply holds up her hand for him to wait a moment and tells Caoimhín to continue with his story.

"We worked on it the entire class and I just couldn't get it right!" he pouts slightly, even as his friends join him in his frustration.

"It's nothing to worry about Caoimhín," Glory smiles at him, ignoring the impatient sounds the older students have started to make at her. They want to know what is going on, what they missed out on in potions. "Not many people are able to make a spell work on their first attempt. Not unless they are extremely powerful or very well studied in the subject."

"I bet you did it fine," Cassie mutters quietly and Glory laughs.

"Actually, I didn't. It took me many long hours of practise before I got it right." She shrugs and turns to face Cassie. "Just like when we were practising on the train. How long did you have to work to get that spell right?"

Cassie nods, giggling as she remembers some of the accidents that they had before they finally got the hang of the spell.

"You were doing magic on the train?" a young blonde girl named Brianna asks, sounding a bit awed. The others look impressed as well.

"Oh, yeah, Ry was teaching us how to—"

"Uh, Cass," Glory interrupts quickly with a slight laugh. "Probably not the best time to be sharing this, you think?" She glances significantly towards the staff when Cassie looks at her confused. "Or am I not in enough trouble for one day already?"

"Right," Cassie blushes, ducking her head slightly. "Of course. Sorry. I'll tell you later," she whispers to the other first years.

"Thank you!" Glory laughs, followed closely by the rest of the group. Hers are not the only eyebrows raised as Hermione comes over and sits next to her, holding the book as if it is precious cargo.

With a sigh, Glory realises it's time to fess up to them about earlier and finally turns back to the other group of Gryffindors to see what Harry wanted. "So what's up?"

The older students look at her with more than a hint of shock in their faces at her seemingly calm appearance, considering what has gone on that day for her.

"Is that," he points to the book Hermione clings to. "What would have happened if you hadn't…?" Glory nods and shrugs as Harry lets the thought trail off. "We all could have—"

"But we didn't," she interrupts quickly, shooting him a warning look. "Worst thing that came from it was a couple of detentions and some lost house points. Nothing too serious and nothing we can't handle and bounce back from."

"I'm really sorry," Hermione says quietly. She is still very pale, and anxious that she should be believed. "I should have—"

"Don't worry about it," Glory interrupts quickly, seeing how uncomfortable Hermione is. It's clear that she doesn't often do this and isn't accustomed to being wrong. "Just next time, trust me if I tell you something isn't right about a potion, ok?" Hermione nods and Glory continues, adding enough wryness into her next comment to make sure everyone knows it is a joke. "I know what I'm talking about when it comes to that particular subject, if nothing else."

Hermione looks a little comforted by this exchange and smiles a little shakily. Further down the table, Harry looks hopeful and Neville shoots her the thumbs up for being so accepting. Tensions ease all around as the Gryffindors all acknowledge this mini-truce they have just witnessed, and shift closer together to be able to talk more easily.

"How do you know so much about them?" Hermione asks, having not only regained her colour, but her curiosity as well. "Professor Snape was asking you some pretty obscure questions and you answered them all like you were reading it from a book!"

"Potions are a specialty of mine. I've been studying them closely since I was a child." From a few places down the table, Neville shoots her a grin.

"So you're obviously still friends with Galen then," he comments playfully, earning him an innocent look from Glory.

"Now whatever could have given you that idea?" She winks at Harry, who is grinning knowingly at her. "Something I said perhaps?" The rest of the Gryffindors once again look lost about what they're talking about.

"Oh, maybe just a small hint or two," Neville holds up his thumb and finger about a centimetre apart, then shakes his head as he looks at it. He spreads his hands out about a foot and nods, grinning at Glory. "The fact that you knew all of the answers in class was a pretty good one, since his family owns an apothecary, but I'd say the 'Crow Dance' comments were the ones that really gave it away."

Hermione catches on quickly, having been in the class for the explanation and knowing what they are referring to. She starts to laugh even as her eyes get wider. "Oh my…"

The rest of the Gryffindors exchange confused glances, looking like they'd love to just give up on trying to follow their classmates cryptic conversations, but find it all far too interesting to ignore.

"Veela records indeed," Harry mutters quietly, knowing that the others can hear him. "He probably told you everything about it himself." The gasps are more than enough to prove him right. "So, you, er, _watched_ the potion being brewed, did you?" he asks slyly, making Glory bite down on her lip to keep from laughing. "Tell us what really happened."

"I wasn't lying! I really did exactly as I said," her voice comes out sounding higher pitched than normal as she tries to defend herself. At the doubting looks she gets, she relents. "I watched it, brewed it, under supervision of course." This comment is directed at Hermione, who was frowning slightly at her.

"And tested it," Neville adds, recalling the words she said in class. Glory blushes faintly, and nods.

"Well, yeah, actually, I did. And no, I'm not going to tell you what happened." She adds as an afterthought, noticing the interested looks on the faces of the others.

Hermione sits up and looks ready to ask something, but decides better of it at the last minute and settles back in thought.

"Look, I know you want to ask something, so just go ahead," Glory urges her with a wry grin. "I'm feeling like I owe you some answers right now, so you may as well ask while you know I'll be more likely to tell you."

Hermione hesitates again, studying Glory closely. She opens her mouth to ask something, but quickly shuts it again. Her eyes show she is thinking quickly, and Glory makes a mental note to find out what she really wanted to ask when she can get her alone.

"We're you making it up, about creating an aphrodisiac accidentally?" Hermione blushes as she asks. Glory tries to fight it, but can't and she bursts out laughing as she shakes her head.

"Unfortunately, I didn't make that up," she chokes out to an avidly listening crowd of rather disturbed Gryffindors. "Remember how last night I told you about getting to spend a Christmas at home with everyone for once?" She waits for the nods before continuing. "Well, my little brother wanted to help cook, you see, and he botched the measurements slightly when no one was looking. Of course since we didn't know, we all sat down for a nice meal together and… well, it's a long story, very embarrassing, trust me, you'd rather not hear too much about it."

"Why not?" Seamus manages to ask through his laughter. And he isn't the only one in such a state. Many of the listening Gryffindors have burst into fits of giggles, mainly at the look on Glory's face.

"Do you really want to know what it was like for all of those people to suddenly be hit with that…?" she trails off with a shudder as she thinks about it. "I mean, imagine if it had happened to your family! Would you want to see your parents like that?" The others sober quickly, shaking their head and protesting vehemently. "It was just very disturbing on a bunch of levels." Glory shakes her head to clear the thoughts. Her eyes widening slightly and the faintest twitch of her lips are the only outward reactions to show she has suddenly coming up with an idea, one which she quickly stores away for future consideration.

"So this Galen of yours taught you about potions then?" Hermione asks as the rest of the group goes back to enjoying their meals as they listen, still sulking a bit over the lost house points. Glory nods, saying that he was the one who gave her the book Hermione is still clutching protectively. "And he's a Veela?"

"Only a quarter," Glory laughs as she hears the whispers begin to travel down the table, the Gryffindors spreading the news and assuring the rest of the student body that Glory is not a Veela herself, but knows so much about them through friends that are. "His grandmother, Athelina, is of pure Veela blood. She was the one to show me the old family records and teach me the 'Crow Dance' recipe."

"Speaking of teaching, you know, you never did tell us what happened to Professor Aiguilles." Neville reminds her with a smirk, trying to cut off Hermione's inevitable inquisition before she can get started. Glory rolls her eyes at him, pointing out that he was the one who distracted her the first time. "Maybe I did, but this time I won't, so start talking. What happened to the professor?"

"She had a bit of a nervous breakdown and quit, that's all," Glory answers flippantly, noting the astonished looks the Gryffindors are sending towards the usually unobtrusive Neville. It takes them a moment to comprehend what she just told them.

"What do you mean that's all? Isn't that enough?" Cassie demands with wide eyes. Glory studies her seriously.

"More than enough," she assures carefully. "Professor Aiguilles wasn't a bad person or anything; she was just never meant to teach potions and didn't really know what she was doing." Glory glances significantly at Harry, Hermione and Neville. "Those who've seen me in a potions class might have some idea what it was like for her. She made a few dangerous mistakes that I pointed out and… well… rumour has it that I was just too much of a handful." Glory looks not the slightest bit contrite as she says it and gives a shrug.

"But—"

Hermione's question is cut off by a loud screech from above the sounds of wings as a large Golden Eagle glides into the hall. Everyone looks up and students begin exchanging whispers at the unusual appearance of mail at this time of night.

"I thought mail wasn't supposed to be delivered to the Hall after morning post?" Harry asks as the bird flies lower, over the Slytherin table. The students there keep an eye on the eagle as it flies by them all and moves its search to the next table, the Ravenclaws.

"Not unless it's an emergency," Hermione answers quietly.

Glory frowns and whistles up at the beautiful bird as she did for her owl Galahad earlier that morning. The eagle reacts almost instantaneously, spiralling upwards quickly before swooping across the hall towards the Gryffindor table, landing gracefully in front of Glory.

"Is he yours?" Cassie asks in awe, studying the enormous bird. Glory shakes her head.

"Not mine, but I know who it's from," she loses a little colour as reaches out slowly to stroke the soft golden-brown feathers. Glory quickly realises she is being watched again and forces her face to remain composed, her hands to be steady. "I didn't know that rule about letters coming in this late, but he should have…" Glory mutters, untying the package from the eagle's leg.

The bird begins to chatter at her softly and she answers back to him in the same way as she opens the letter he has brought first, ignoring the attention of the others.

Scanning the words quickly, Glory sighs heavily in relief. Not an emergency. Setting the package aside for the moment, she begins to speak to the bird quickly.

With a loud squawk of understanding, the bird swipes the steak from Glory's plate and flies away, leaving her shaking her head.

"Everything all right?" both Harry and Neville ask at the same time. Glory smiles faintly and nods, assuring them that all is well.

"It's just work stuff, nothing to worry about," she rolls her eyes. "Fenris rushed a bit, he said he wasn't expected to get here until tomorrow." She quickly reassures Hermione that she explained the rules to Fenris and tells him from now on just to go to the dorm with any packages unless it's urgent.

"Why would you be getting work stuff here though?" Ginny asks, frowning slightly as she thinks about it. "I mean, what can you do being at school?"

"Galen and I have worked out a compromise, so when I'm away during the terms I do the researchy stuff, since most schools tend to frown on the extracurricular potions brewing." Hermione exchanges a quick look with Ron and Harry, both who look like they are trying not to laugh. "Only one professor ever allowed me to use his lab to do work stuff, but that was special circumstances." Glory glances towards the staff covertly and puts on a contrived expression of gravity. "Somehow I don't see Professor Snape letting that happen here."

"After today's class, the magic 8 ball says the 'outcome doesn't look good'," Harry tells her with an equally false sympathy. The students who know about the muggle toy get the joke and begin laughing. The rest just stare at Harry blankly.

Glory buries her face in her hands as she laughs, choking slightly on her pumpkin juice. Cassie pounds her on the back until she begins breathing normally again.

"Been playing with that thing a bit much, I think Harry, if you can quote it." He just laughs at her. Moments later, Harry notices Hagrid trying to gain their attention.

After a few minutes of trying to decipher his hand signals, Harry finally nods to show that he understands. He turns to Glory looking a little worried.

"I think Hagrid wants to talk to you." Glory looks up at Harry a little blankly for a moment and turns to look up at the High Table again. Hagrid waves for her to come up.

"Oh, Ry, what did you do now?" Ginny sighs, shaking her head.

"I didn't think you could get into any more trouble today!" Cassie nudges her with a smirk.

Glory opens her mouth to comment, but quickly snaps it shut again. She swallows heavily and stands, shooting a waning smile at the others, who don't notice her sudden tension, continue to joke about her getting into more trouble, as she walks away towards the staff table to find out what Hagrid has to say.

"S'everything alright there, Glory? Yer lookin' worried." The concern in Hagrid's voice is clear, his kind black eyes studying her closely as she walks up in front of him. She bites the inside of her lip nervously.

"No, I'm fine," she smiles hesitantly at Hagrid, really noticing for the first time just who is sitting next to him. Sheer force of will is all that keeps her from taking a step back as she feels Professor Snape's dark gaze levelled on her. "It's just that, well, the others just let me know that were not supposed to get letters delivered to the tables after morning post unless it's an emergency, so now they're saying I'm about to be in more trouble than I'm already in." Glory forcefully holds herself steady and without outward reaction, resisting the urge to glance at the potions master as she speaks.

"Wha kind o' trouble?" Hagrid asks her, sounding concerned and amused at the same time. Glory grimaces slightly as she remembers that she also had a bit of an incident in his class as well earlier.

"A few detentions and some lost house points, mostly." She tells him dully, giving half a shrug as if the topic isn't really that big a deal. "Well earned ones though, I think."

"_Better than the alternative at least_," Glory thinks to herself. Hagrid looks confused by her reaction, but appears to decide maybe it is better that he not ask for more details.

"S'that why yer not sitting with yer friends?"

"It's why I'm not sitting with my own year," Glory corrects with the hint of real amusement. "I don't think they've really decided one way or the other whether my punishments were worth it or not. Especially now that they're trying to figure out what else I've done." Hagrid laughs as Glory shifts uncomfortably as she thinks about what she just said.

"Well, yer not in trouble by me, I was just want ter ask about yer bird," Hagrid, being true to his kind nature, is quick to reassure her. "An eagle, isn't it?"

Glory sighs and visibly relaxes, her smile appearing more easily at this turn of events.

"Golden Eagle, yes, but he's not mine. Fenris belongs to a friend. Well, more accurately, my boss. Just sending me a few things I forgot. I've told him to just go straight to the dorms with deliveries from now on."

"Why not just stick to morning post?"

"Well, he's an eagle," Glory squirms inwardly as she explains, starting to feel unnerved by the scrutiny of not only the rest of the staff, but also the other students, waiting to see what kind of trouble she is in. "A rather large eagle at that, even for his species. And one who has been known to devour unfamiliar birds at times." She shrugs. "I didn't think having him show up and be surrounded by strange owls would be the best of plans, especially after a long flight to get here."

"Ah, right, for the best." Hagrid nods, seeing the merit of her decision. He smiles behind his beard. "But yer getting along better with Hermione, I see?"

"We've sort of called a truce," Glory tells him cautiously. "For the moment."

"It's good that that yer at least trying ter get along after…"

"Hagrid, perhaps it's time to allow Miss Roman-Saul to finish her meal?" Professor McGonagall tells him. Hagrid looks sheepish as he agrees, noting the attention that is focused in their direction. He sends Glory an apologetic look, but she just grins back at him. She says a quick goodbye as she turns to leave, but her head of house calls her attention back. "The headmaster would like to see you in his office later, Miss Roman-Saul."

Glory freezes in place, her only movement being a single blink. Her mind races through all of the possible reasons for the headmaster to request a meeting with her so soon and none of the possibilities she comes up with seem too agreeable.

"Yes, Professor," she answers mechanically, eyes downcast, still lost in thought. She only vaguely comprehends when Professor McGonagall tells her how to find the office and what time to be there before dismissing her.

Glory bows her head in respect to the staff vacantly and heads back to her seat, not noticing the concerned glances in her direction from the few around the hall who notice the sudden change in her demeanour.

"So what happened?" Harry asks eagerly, only a hint of tension in his voice.

"Hagrid just wanted to ask me about Fenris, that's all. Nothing special," Glory answers vaguely.

"And Professor McGonagall?" Neville asks delicately, looking anxious.

"Let me know the headmaster has requested a meeting with me tonight at eight." She answers, still thinking over the possibly reasons. Finally she comes to the conclusion that it must have been decided before afternoon classes started, as Professor Snape didn't assign her a detention for that night. He must have known about the meeting already. Glory takes a bit of relief from this thought, since it almost guarantees that whatever the meeting is about, she won't be expelled. Otherwise, why would the potions master have assigned her so many detentions, right? Glory shakes herself out of her stupor and smiles at the others quickly, noting the faintly worried looks they are exchanging.

"Hey, no worries guys, it's probably just about my transfer or something," she lies convincingly, relieved that the others seem to believe her. Most of them anyway. The group from potions doesn't seem too sure. She carefully avoids their eyes and turns her attention to the unopened package still sitting on the table where she left it. "Should probably open that, shouldn't I?" she comments quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes you should," Cassie leans in as she answers, grinning. "It's been driving us up the wall wondering what it is!" Glory studies her out of the corners of her eyes, and grins back sinisterly, recalling the teasing they gave her earlier.

"Maybe I'll just leave you to wonder about it then," she comments mischievously, grabbing the package and looking as if she's getting ready to leave. She giggles as the others protest, displaying their well-developed sense of Gryffindor curiosity.

"Well, if it's work stuff, don't you _have_ to open it?" Harry points out calmly

"Eventually," Glory answers slowly and shoots him a cheeky grin. "But what makes you think I'd want to share it with you?"

"Because we're family and you love us?" Neville offers hopefully, much to the shock of his friends. Glory laughs outright as he shoots her a wink.

"Oooh, cheap shot, Neville, but I'll let it pass just this once." With a shake of her head, Glory settles the plain package into her lap and prepares to untie the strings. "It's not as if I don't already know what it is," she mutters as her hands pause, hovering just above the strings for a moment. Her eyes flicker slightly and she proceeds to rip open the paper, aware of the other Gryffindors shifting closer to get a better look.

"How can you already know what it is if you weren't expecting it?" Cassie asks quietly as Glory breaks the seal and slides off the lid of the wooden box. Glory smiles as she finds another letter resting on what appears to be a bundle of cloth.

"Well, thinking back on what I said earlier about doing research, there're only so many possibilities of what Galen would send me, isn't there?" she answers as she scans the new note quickly. Glory's eyes widen a fraction and her smile grows wider. On her other side, Hermione gasps quietly.

"It's a book!" the excitement in her voice is obvious, and Glory laughs softly to hear the groans of the older Gryffindors as they figure on another bookworm in their midst.

"Yes, it's a book," Glory tells them quietly as she carefully pulls back the cloth padding to reveal the extremely worn cover with cracked silver lettering. "_Le Pozioni Guidano_, to be exact." She lightly traces the symbols on the front with her fingers.

Most of the Gryffindors shrug this comment off, not figuring this book is anything special to keep their attention. It is the reaction of the others that quickly catches their interest.

"Did you say, _Pozioni Guidano_?" Neville asks faintly. Hermione leans in closer to get a better look at the book.

"First edition," Glory tells him, her tone showing just how impressed she is by the tome in her lap.

"But, that couldn't be," Hermione looks staggered, reaching out towards the book, but not touching it. "It would be almost impossible!"

"How do you know so much about this book?" Ron asks, the question more directed to Neville, not surprised that Hermione would know about it. "I've never even heard of it before!"

"Not a big shock there Ron, Sna…" Harry starts to say, then catches himself and sighs. "_Professor_ Snape mentioned that book last year during a class." Glory looks interested, asking Harry why he remembered it, of all things. He shrugs, ignoring Ron's scowl. "It just sounded interesting, being one of the rarest potion books in the world." He avoids looking Glory directly in the eye as he says it, which she notes but doesn't comment on.

"There are only nine original copies of it in existence, each hand written by the author," Hermione quickly explains in her little-miss-perfect-schoolgirl voice. Glory resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Close, but not entirely accurate, Kia," she comments lightly, opening the front cover of the book open and reading the inscription scrawled across the inner panel. The others exchange looks of confusion, except for Neville, who quickly hides his expression by taking a large swig of his pumpkin juice.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione demands sharply, not sure whether she is being insulted or not.

"Kia," Glory repeats simply, not looking up, nor seeming to notice the agitation of the girl next to her. She shrugs when Hermione asks her why. "It seems to fit." Glory gives an odd grin and giggles faintly as she finishes reading the scrawling authors note.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asks.

"Well, Galen said in the letter that this book belonged to his Grandmother's Great Grandmother, Piroska, but after reading this note, it's obvious that this was more than just a gift between friends!" Glory watches the blush rise in Ginny's cheeks as she realises what is being implied. It doesn't take long for the rest of the group to figure it out.

"They were… romantically involved then?" she asks hesitantly, and Glory laughs, closing the book cover and starting to wrap it back up.

"To say the least."

"But Professor Snape said the author was a woman," Hermione reveals faintly, looking a little confused. "Why would he lie about that?"

"What makes you think he was lying?" Glory asks simply, sliding the wooden lid of the box back into place.

"But that would mean…" Hermione flushes as she trails off. Most of the others have lost track of the conversation. They're still stuck on trying to figure out what Glory's new nickname for Hermione means.

"It's not like it's that uncommon," Glory says casually, shrugging. "Not in some of the circles at least," she adds quietly, securing the lid tightly and sliding the box into her empty bag, void of the book Hermione still holds.

"You're not…?"

"Would it matter?" Glory turns her attention to Cassie and Caoimhín, who are arguing about their homework, leaving Hermione staring at her in thoughtful silence.

After a few moments, Hermione excuses herself and says she's going to the library. Glory makes no comment as Hermione walks away, taking Glory's book with her. The rest of the Gryffindors continue their meal in peaceful conversation.

****

The common room teems with energetic students, chattering in their collective groups, some dutifully surrounded by books and parchment, already getting a jump on their homework, others embroiled in loud games of Gobstones or Exploding Snap. Still others sit quietly in their own corners, reading their books or writing letters to the loved ones back home.

A large fire crackles in the grate, warming the room with its orange glow. At a nearby table, the sixth year boys cheer as Ron battles Seamus at a game of wizard's chess. Glory sits on the floor by Harry's feet, resting her head against his knee with her eyes closed.

Harry taps her lightly on the head. She turns, cracking one eye open to look up at him.

"What time did you say you were supposed to be in his office?" Glory closes her eye again and buries her face against his thigh.

"Eight," she murmurs, fighting off a yawn. She lifts her head in a sudden panic. "Why, what time is it?" Harry works quickly to reassure her.

"You've still got time, but you should be leaving soon, be a bit early."

"Would you walk me?" Glory rubs tiredly at her eyes. "Professor McGonagall gave me directions, but…" she shrugs as she trails off tiredly, putting her head back down.

"No problem," Harry pats her on the head. His tone is one of humour. "I know the way pretty well by now." Glory giggles and he nudges her, telling her to get up. She groans and leans back as he stands and he reaches down to tug her to her feet. "We should get moving if you don't want to be late."

"Like I really want to go," Glory mutters as she steadies herself. Harry laughs and tells her she brought it on herself. She sticks out her tongue at him, making him laugh harder. "Ah, let's get this over with then."

A large cheer goes up around them as Ron makes a particularly spectacular move, assuring himself a win. Seamus complains loudly and demands a rematch, which Ron gladly accepts, and begins setting the board back up.

Glory waves to them and calls out that she'll see them later as Harry drags her over to the portrait hole and out into the hall. They walk together in silence of a few minutes, Harry leading Glory through some of the hidden shortcuts to avoid running into anyone in the halls.

"You haven't talked to Neville about what happened yet, have you?" Harry asks quietly, once he's sure there is nobody around to overhear them talk. Glory shakes her head.

"No, I'd rather not worry him any more than he already is," she stifles another yawn, willing herself to wake up and be alert. "He's already keeping a pretty close eye on me."

"Already?" Harry snorts, tugging Glory's arm to steer her away from walking straight into the wall. "Why?"

"He thinks I'm not eating enough," she giggles as Harry pulls aside a tapestry and motions for her to go first. Glory steps through into the dimness and pauses while Harry comes in behind her. The dimness turns to darkness as the tapestry falls back into place.

"I guess he doesn't know about that stash of candy you've got under your bed then?" Harry asks innocently, and Glory doesn't need to see him to know he's grinning at her.

"You're not even supposed to know about that!" she laughs, reaching out blindly in the dark and grabbing his hand effortlessly. He tugs her to the left and pushes aside a panel of wall that swings outward silently.

"It's not like I can get at it or anything," Harry teases, and Glory pushes him playfully. He sobers quickly, taking the opportunity while they're alone to ask something that's been on his mind for hours. "So what was really going on in potions today? Why did we all get the wrong recipe?"

"We all didn't," Glory sighs heavily, knowing she should have expected this. "That's why I checked with the guy who sits in front of me, whatever his name is." Harry tells her his name is Terry and she makes a mental note to thank him next time she runs into him. "Only where we were sitting got the altered recipe, that's why Professor Snape didn't notice it until I pointed it out."

"You mean he didn't do it?" Harry asks sceptically, leading Glory behind a suit of armour and down a hidden staircase. She grabs his arm and pulls him to a stop so that he is facing her.

"However much you dislike him, you know he wouldn't mess around with a potion like that." Harry nods reluctantly as Glory stares at him, waiting for some sort of reaction. "Or put his students at such a risk."

Harry gives and exaggeratedly fake cough that sounds remarkably like _'Duelling Club'_ and Glory laughs, starting to hop down the steps, suddenly feeling more energetic than she has all day.

"The snake thing was controlled though," Glory reminds him, turning around to see him still standing in the same place, looking at her doubtfully. She sighs. "Yes, there was a possibility of someone getting injured, but it was pretty minor, wasn't it?" Harry nods reluctantly and starts to walk down the steps. "The potion we were reading could easily have killed everyone in that room. It was obviously put up there by someone who didn't know what would happen."

"Do you know who it was?" Harry asks quietly as they step out into a main hall once more, getting very close to the headmaster's office.

"Couldn't tell," Glory shakes her head. "Let's face it, the emotions were running pretty high and everyone was all over the place." Glory bites her lip, debating whether to tell him the rest or not. The look he gives her tells her that she'd better or else. "All I know for sure is that someone in that room cast a Misdirection Spell so that only our little group of Gryffindors had the wrong list. Someone was trying to sabotage us, but it wasn't Professor Snape."

Harry groans softly at the news, not at all glad to hear that some unidentified person, a student none the less, has already tried to kill him on his first day back home at Hogwarts. Glory pats him on the shoulder lightly and squeezes his hand, smiling reassuringly as they turn the final corner.

Even thought they are early, they see Professor McGonagall already waiting next to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office. She looks a bit surprised to see Harry.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here?" she notices Harry's faintly uncomfortable shifting as she looks down at their joined hands.

"Ry asked me to walk her," Harry answers quickly, not missing the look his head of house is sending them, or the amused smirk Glory tries to hide.

"I didn't feel confident enough about finding my way down here," Glory explains when the professor's attention is focused on her. "So I asked Harry to show me the way, to make sure I didn't end up lost."

Professor McGonagall studies them both in silence for a moment, then nods, telling Harry he may go back to Gryffindor Tower. Glory gives him a quick hug, and he leans close to whisper in her ear so that their professor cannot hear.

_"If you have any secrets you want to stay that way, don't look him in the eyes."_

Glory thanks him and hugs him tighter once more before letting him pull away, and with a quick 'see you later', watches him disappear into the shadowy hallway.

Once alone, Professor McGonagall gives the password to the gargoyle, ('_Pixy Stix_'), and it shifts aside, revealing the moving spiral staircase behind. At the professor's prompting, Glory steps forward, riding the stairs to the top, fighting off a giggle as she thinks how it reminds her of riding an escalator.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Glory hops forward onto the landing and moves towards the large door in front of her, keenly aware of Professor McGonagall's presence close behind her.

Glory slows her pace to allow Professor McGonagall to go first as the door opens in front of them and falters for an instant as she sees Professor Snape is the one who opened the door. Her eyes flick past him quickly, landing on the Headmaster standing behind his desk. He motions for Glory to take the seat across from his desk

She schools her face into a mask of calm and steps into the room, casually glancing around for alternate exits as she makes her way to the winged chair, ignoring the spindly moving objects stationed on tables and shelves throughout the room. As Glory sits, she hears the door click shut and the Professors move closer to the desk, one on either side of the chair and behind her slightly. She frowns inwardly as she notes this, not sure what to make of them remaining.

She looks quickly to the side to see Fawkes studying her from his perch. He makes a soft trilling sound, which makes Dumbledore nod as he glances at Glory. She raises an eyebrow as she listens, shaking her head.

"You should really let him know that it is rude to talk about someone as if they are not sitting right here," Glory comments dryly, turning to meet the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster. His gaze immediately turns searching and Glory flinches back slightly, turning her head to the side again and closing her eyes as she raises a hand to her temple.

"Are you all right, Miss Roman-Saul?" the concern in his voice is obvious. Glory nods and takes a deep breath and turns back to face him again, aware of the scrutiny of all three professors. This time, she avoids looking the headmaster directly in the eyes.

"Am I in some sort of trouble, sir?" Glory asks lightly, glancing around at the portraits of the previous headmasters. Her eyes narrow slightly as she recognises one of the faces from the side room where she waited with the first years the night of the sorting.

"Why would you think that?" Dumbledore asks quietly, allowing a hint of humour in his tone as he tries to lighten the mood a little. Glory picks up on what he's doing and decides to play along, for the moment.

"Add twelve of my peers sitting over there," she gestures vaguely with her hand off to the side of the room. "And you've pretty much got a typical courtroom setup going on in here." Glory shrugs and drops her hands, staring down at her nails as she adds quietly. "I'm also taking into consideration the amount of barely concealed hostility that is permeating this room right now."

Glancing up briefly to see how this comment was received, Glory notices the amused twinkle back in the headmaster's eyes. Outwardly, she shows no reaction but inside she celebrates a victory. A minor victory maybe, but a victory none the less. She doesn't even need to turn to know the expressions on the faces of the other two professors. Glory can almost feel their eyes trying to pry their way through the back of her head.

"You've had your share of experiences in courtrooms have you?" Professor Snape comments snidely. Glory relaxes back into chair and mentally smirks, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she glances back over her left shoulder to look at him.

"Not that it's really relevant here, but yes, I have," she answers calmly, mimicking the tone of Hermione's perfect schoolgirl voice. "A number of times actually, but, of course I'm not the only one in the room who can say that so…" Glory trails off with a small shrug and shifts back around to face Dumbledore looking quite innocent. She doesn't miss the quick glimpse of a very angry potions master as she turns.

"I assure you Miss Roman-Saul, you are not in trouble," Professor Dumbledore tells her, eyes twinkling brightly as they flicker between her and the irate professor behind her. "There are just a few questions I'd like to ask you."

Glory's mind shifts into overdrive, quickly taking in the comment that she is not in trouble with an inner sigh of relief, then shifting almost as quickly through all the possibilities of what questions he could want to ask her. She bites the inside of her cheek.

"All right," her voice comes out a little hesitantly, knowing that this could turn out very bad, not only for her, depending on the questions asked.

'_Lies are not the way I wish to start out my time here, and I will avoid them if I can,_' Glory thinks. '_But there are just some things I have no intention of telling you about, and I will do what I must if you leave me no other options._'

"I'll do my best to answer what I can as clearly and honestly as possible," all three of the professors exchange curious looks at her precise answer. Glory can feel Dumbledore's searching gaze and feels a strong urge to look up and meet his eyes, but she takes a deep breath and forces herself to ignore the headache it gives her and keep her eyes on the hands folded in her lap. The urge soon passes, but the faint headache remains.

"That would be much appreciated Miss Roman-Saul," Dumbledore finally says, after a few moments of silent study. "Shall we start then with the incident at breakfast?"

'_Oh, sonofa...'_

"Perhaps you can give us your take on the Howler incident?"

Glory doesn't relish the idea of explaining the story behind the letter to this particular group of professors at the moment and does a bit of quick thinking to stall for time.

"I guess this is just standard procedure then, calling in a student who has received a Howler for a chat," Glory ventures, knowing it isn't, but curious as to what she will be told.

"Well, no," the headmaster gives her a curious look, as if trying to figure out where she is going with this. "There is no standard procedure for this situation."

"Mm-hmmm," Glory murmurs thoughtfully. "So you've made a special case of me then?"

"I suppose we have," Dumbledore shoots a covert glance at his fellow professors as he answers, thinking Glory isn't paying attention as she still seems to be looking at her hands. "It isn't often that a situation like this comes up, especially so early in the year. Would you like to tell us who sent you that Howler?" Glory looks up and directs her gaze to the painting of a 'sleeping' wizard over Dumbledore's left shoulder.

"Unless I'm thoroughly mistaken," she answers quietly, trying her best to keep her voice from sounding sarcastic. "And I don't believe I am." Her lips twitch slightly as she hears Professor Snape muttering quietly behind her about disrespect. "You already know exactly who sent me that Howler." She ignores Professor McGonagall's sounds of disapproval and continues. "I'm quite sure you recognised the voice."

"The voice was familiar," Professor Dumbledore hedges, unsure of how to deal with Glory's stubborn refusal to look at him or give away any of what she is thinking. He tries another tactic. "Perhaps then, you could tell us why it was sent?" Glory sighs and relaxes farther back into her chair.

"Perhaps I could," she crosses her arms over her chest and fights off a yawn. She can practically feel the questioning glances the professors shoot each other over her head. "But may I ask something first?" Dumbledore nods slowly when Glory specifies that she just wants to clear something up about the current situation before she answers.

"Ok, well, I understand why you have to do this," Glory uncrosses her arms and gestures with her hands towards Dumbledore. "You're the headmaster and it's your job to know what's going on with your students in your school and under your care." Her head bobs slightly as she speaks, her tone of voice clearly revealing that she believes this statement to be obvious.

"And I understand why, in such a situation as this, said student, in this instance being me," Glory motions to herself with both hands, ignoring the silent looks of shock she knows are being directed at the back of her head. "Would also require her head of house, who in case also happens to be the deputy headmistress, to be present as well, so I understand why Professor McGonagall is here." Glory turns her upper body and strikes a good imitation of a 'Price is Right model' pose, shooting an innocent smile up at the surprised Professor McGonagall. Quickly turning back, Glory catches the amused twinkle in the headmaster's eyes. She leans to the side slightly, resting her right elbow on the large armrest and tapping her finger against her chin.

"Now this is the part that confuses me a little," Glory stops tapping and motions with her hand over her left shoulder towards the potions master. "Uninvolved observer?" Glory shrugs and keeps her face immobile, her lips giving only the faintest of twitches as she hears her head of house stifling a giggle behind her. Ignoring Professor Snape's dark glare and softly muttered curses, Glory continues her observation, looking as if she doesn't realise what she has said could be taken as offensive.

"Meaning no disrespect, for the life of me, I cannot comprehend why Professor Snape's presence would be required at this particular meeting," Glory maintains her innocent smile as she takes a peek out of the corner of her eyes at the fuming potions master. "Unless one of his students has lodged a complaint against me to him," she corrects herself quickly, feeling very confident that this isn't the case, and proceeds under this assumption. "And if that is indeed the reason for his presence, should that not have been the first matter discussed, instead of this matter of my private correspondence and relationships outside of my time at this school, which to be absolutely frank and honest with you, are no one's business but my own."

All three members of the staff look shocked at her blatant showing of apparent disrespect. Glory, on the other hand, gives herself a mental pat on the back for keeping the professors unsettled enough to distract them from her lack of straight answers.

"Professor Snape is here by my request Miss Roman-Saul, for my own reasons," Professor Dumbledore tells her firmly, leaving her no doubts that he is not amused by her latest comments. "Now, if you are ready to tell us about that howler?" Glory stops smiling immediately but her eyes still glint with a hint of malicious amusement.

"I am afraid then, Headmaster," she answers calmly with just a tinge of ice behind her polite tone. "That I must decline to answer your request, since I am by no means obligated by any rules to justify questions about my personal life that have nothing to do with this school." Glory shifts in her seat, resisting the urge to peek over her shoulder as McGonagall utters a small gasp of shock. The potions master remains eerily silent on her other side, but he is obviously furious. "Nor would I feel completely comfortable doing so in the presence of someone with no plausible reason for being involved in this discussion in the first place."

Professor Dumbledore frowns and from the side of the room Fawkes trills. Glory looks over at him with a raised eyebrow and quietly trills something back, much to the shock of the staff. She laughs quietly and gives in to the urge to peek back at the irate potions master before she continues.

"Especially when I haven't been informed of the real reason behind that, or indeed, any of it, or why it is of such interest to you?" She shrugs and sighs resignedly. "But, in the spirit of honesty, which it appears I shall have to be the one to initiate, I will tell you that I am here at Hogwarts by my own discretion and against the better wishes of many of my family and friends."

The professors all fall silent at her final comment. Glory waits silently, looking down as if studying her shoes, waiting for someone to make a comment as she thinks over everything that's been said and done so far. Finally, Dumbledore speaks.

"And why is that, Miss Roman-Saul?"

"Why am I here?" Glory asks casually, the fingers of her left hand tapping out a pattern on her knee. "Or why don't they approve of my decision?"

"Perhaps you should tell us all of it," Professor McGonagall comments carefully, her mind shifting back to the howler from that morning and what was said. Glory gives a soft sigh and settles back into her chair again.

"Jess never intended for me to come to Hogwarts," she answers quietly, with only the slightest trace of resentment in her tone. "In fact, she specifically kept me away until she could no longer deny me."

"And how could she no longer deny you?" Professor Snape sneers derisively, not quite hiding the interest in his tone at the mention of Jess. Glory's lips quirk up at the corners in a faint smirk, not as much at his curiosity as at the memory of the tactics she used.

"When I turned sixteen," Glory starts slowly, turning her head to look back over her shoulder and meet the dark eyes of the potions master. "I threatened to drop out of school completely if she wouldn't let me come here to the school I wanted to be at. And of course she knows I am sufficiently enough like her and daddy both, that I would have done it if she'd tried to send me away." Glory grins outright at the faint widening of the potion masters eyes and the soft chuckle that the headmaster emits. "Or that I would have left home. She still did try her best to stop me though," Glory concedes with a shrug and turns to face the other way when Professor McGonagall finds her voice again.

"But why would she want to keep you away? She came here herself for training." Glory's grin fades away, knowing she is about to talk her way into some dangerous territory.

"Yes, she did, as did most of her family and friends," Glory notes but makes no comment on the odd glint in her head of house's eyes as she speaks. "But she has since decided that this castle is not the safe-haven it once was. I believe the sheer number of times Voldemort," both Professors' McGonagall and Snape flinch at Glory's casual use of the Dark Lord's name. "Or one of his stooges," Glory continues on speaking, acting as if she noticed nothing. "Or other '_unsavoury characters'_, as she puts it, have managed to infiltrate the castle and create havoc and generally endangering the lives of the people in it is not something she is impressed by." She pauses for effect, turning her attention back to the headmaster to judge his reaction. His face is unreadable, but the twinkle in his eyes has dimmed. Noting his unease, Glory continues with her current train of thought, ignoring Fawkes' quiet trilling from the side of the room.

"Nor is she at all pleased by the amount of times her godson has been troubled, injured and nearly killed while under the guardianship of… well…" she shrugs and smiles wryly. "Jess has said that the 93-94 school year was the only time since I was just a baby that she had even considered the option of me coming here, because she knew the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor would actually be reliable and trustworthy for once. Someone she could be sure would be looking out for the best interests of the students in all ways." Glory misses the unpleasant look she receives from the potions master at this comment as she rubs at her face in frustration.

"Of course, other events of that summer did eventually effect her decision and I was once again denied Hogwarts." None of the professors need to ask her what those other events were. "Is that enough of an answer for you, or shall I go on to explain more of the reason why my family didn't want me to come here?"

"I believe that is enough," Dumbledore assures her quietly, his tone thoughtful. "But perhaps you could explain why you wanted to come here so badly as to defy your mother's wishes?"

"There are many reasons for that, some of which I have no intention of getting into with you at the moment," Glory chuckles humourlessly as one of the headmasters eyebrows nearly disappears into his hairline. "But my main reason for being here is that for far too many years I have been deprived of the right to be with my god brother, and I intend to be here to give Harry the love and support and guidance that he needs to make it thru this insane situation alive and intact and functional." It takes only a moment for the professors to catch on to what Glory is saying.

"You think you know better than we what he needs?" Professor Snape hisses venomously, causing Glory to turn right around in her seat to face him head on.

"I have not lied to him, or hurt him," her words come out calmly and quietly, albeit razor-sharp as she ticks off the points on her fingers. "Intentionally or otherwise," her eyes blaze accusations at the potions master, who face remains an icy mask of disdain.

"I don't see him as The Boy Who Lived, or the future saviour of the world, the '_famous golden boy_' or even as a weapon for the Order to use at its own discretion." Glory continues calculatingly, carefully studying Snape for any sort of reaction to her words, ignoring the gasp of shock from her own head of house and the sharp look from the headmaster. "I see him as a human, a scared boy who has lost too much and been taken advantage of in the worst ways more times than most anyone else could ever claim." Glory makes a sound like a low growl in the back of her throat, but catches herself quickly and stops, instantly refocuses her attention to the matter at hand. "I see a member of my family and my god brother. I see Harry! And yes, as a matter of fact, I do believe that means I know better than you what he needs." She gives the potions master an exaggeratedly sweet and thoroughly satisfied smile that has him gritting his teeth.

"You know about the Order?" Dumbledore asks quietly, sounding concerned. Glory turns back to face the headmaster, meeting his eyes unflinchingly for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't hear about it from anyone here." She answers dismissively, correctly reading the looks on the faces around her. "Jess used to tell me great stories about it when I was younger, about the brave witches and wizards fighting to keep us all safe in a time of great darkness, sort of like a modern version of King Arthur and his Knights." Glory shrugs, her smile becoming more cynical with every word.

"I used to believe that rubbish too, but then, of course, I grew up and realised what a complete load of… well…" She gives a derisive snort. "Let's just say that I learned early in life, when I found out what really happened to all of my godparents and their friends in the course of their work for the Order, that tables were no longer round, that help wasn't always given to those who needed it most," Glory sits back in her chair once more and stops smiling, her eyes glinting with something unpleasant and her body held stiff with tension. "And, of course, that no one is above lies, abuse, and manipulation, if it will further their purposes." She allows a few moments of silence before she continues, her eyes still locked with the probing blue that is no longer twinkling.

"I lost faith in the remaining _Heroes_," Glory's tone on this word sounds disturbingly like the way Professor Snape spoke of the Gryffindors during the Advanced Potions class that afternoon. "Of those stories, long before the current reincarnation. Let's face it, I saw how hurt my mother and... others, were by everyone they lost to this cause, by everyone who was _taken_ away from them because of it. All the same people who were taken away from me and my god-brothers, who, as it happens, were _also_ taken from us."

"Miss Roman-Saul," Professor McGonagall places a hand on Glory's shoulder, both as a gesture of comfort and one of censure for her accusatory tone. She doesn't say any more, only gives Glory's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Do you have any idea what it's like, to _know_ all of this, to know they are out there, that they've lost so much, and not be able to help them thru it? Your own family?" Glory's voice is quiet, and very calm, barely above a whisper, almost as if she is speaking to herself. "No, I don't think you do, or you would never have condoned doing it to someone else." Glory closes her eyes and sighs heavily, her body slumping back as she gives in to her exhaustion. There is a moment of silence as everyone considers the situation.

"I can see that you feel very strongly about all of this, Miss Roman-Saul," Dumbledore's voice comes out quietly understanding. Glory nods. "I understand your reasons, and I'm sorry for your losses, but I must ask you to remember where you are."

"Yes sir," her voice is steady as she speaks. "I'm sorry for my disrespect, Headmaster," she continues quietly. "I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I forgot my place and said some things that I shouldn't have. The only excuse I can offer you is that it has been a long day and I took momentary leave of my good sense."

Professor McGonagall exchanges a frown with Dumbledore while the potions master appears to be thinking about what Glory has said. After a few moments the headmaster speaks again, changing the subject in hopes of lessening the tension in the room.

"Miss Roman-Saul, before I let you go, there is also the matter of the safety of my students and staff to consider." Glory frowns and opens her eyes, her mind blanking on what he could be talking about. "What happened to Professor Aiguilles?"

Glory sighs, staring down at the large desk he sits behind, brows furrowing as she notices the folder with her name resting in front of him.

"I believe you were sent a copy of my permanent records when I first applied to come here?" she asks casually. When the headmaster confirms this she continues. "Have you looked at them? I believe any relevant information dealing with it should be in there."

The other professors remain quiet as Dumbledore flips open the folder, his eyes flicker quickly through a few pages before he looks up.

"I haven't had the chance to read them in depth, but it appears you are right. But there appears to be a section of this file blacked out. Something concerning a… Professor Vidonia?" Glory frowns, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, something that does not go unnoticed by any of the professors.

"Access to those files has been restricted by the Ministry," Glory's voice remains calm, if a little stiffer than it was previously. "The matter was dealt with by the proper authorities and the records were for all intents and purposes sealed. If you want to read them, you will have to go through the Ministry." At the headmaster's concerned look, Glory clarifies a bit. "Section 37 of the Protective Code prevents those particular files from being a part of my official records."

Professor McGonagall frowns at the pronouncement and Professor Snape appears to not understand the reference. Professor Dumbledore nods in understanding and thanks Glory for her honesty, telling her she may return to the dorms now.

Thanking him quickly, Glory takes a calming breath and stands. Turning towards the door, she walks past the frowning potions master, making sure to step close enough that she disturbs the bottoms of his robes, making them flutter slightly. She ignores the glare he shoots at her back as she pauses with her hand on the door handle as Fawkes begins to sing loudly from the corner.

She turns back briefly with a slight smile to watch the phoenix, feeling suddenly lighter and happier, then remembers where she is and who's watching and turns quickly to walk out the door, whistling softly under her breath, leaving the professors to talk about her.

Down the stairs and past the gargoyle, through the hallways lit by brightly glowing torches, Glory wanders, not paying too close attention to where she's heading as she thinks about all the things she shouldn't have said in the headmaster's office. It doesn't take long for her to find herself disoriented.

Spotting a couple of familiar looking younger students, Glory decides to follow them, hoping they will lead her into a corridor she'll recognise. Eventually they do lead her right to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

As the portrait swings into place behind them, Glory glances around the common room, noting that it is less crowded than when she left. The sixth year boys have given up on their game of chess and many of the younger students have already disappeared of to their beds for the night. The rest who remain scattered about the common room are students finishing their homework, or engaging in other quieter pursuits.

Glory settles down in front of the fireplace, tuning out everything as she makes herself comfortable lying on her stomach face turned away from the rest of the room.

She hears the whispers and feels the stares of the other students but outwardly shows no reaction, not even when the portrait hole opens once more and Ron enters with a loud laugh, followed closely by a quieter, smiling Harry and Hermione, wearing a disapproving frown.

Hermione is the first of the trio to notice Glory. From where they stand she appears to be asleep on the floor in front of the fire, when in reality she is awake, staring blankly into the flames, deep in thought, her only movement the occasional blink and the soft rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathes.

Hermione quickly quiets Ron and draws him and Harry both away to join Neville, Dean and Seamus in the back corner of the room. The three young men stop talking when they notice the trio approaching, obviously not wanting to be overheard.

"When did she get back?" Harry asks Neville quietly as Ron and Hermione both try to get the others to reveal what their secret conversation was about. Neither boy will tell them a word.

"Came in about half an hour ago and just sprawled out there," Neville answers back just as quietly, turning his head to study the topic of their discussion. "Didn't say a word to anyone either."

"How did she look?" Harry frowns slightly as he too watches her. "Upset?"

"Not at all," Neville shakes his head. "A little preoccupied maybe, but otherwise she looked completely unworried." Both young men watch over their god-sister in silence for a moment.

"Oh, give me a break," Hermione huffs and stands up from the table, drawing the attention of more than just the boys around her. Grabbing her bag, Hermione storms away up to the girls' dormitory, Ron calling after her to not be like that.

Harry and Neville exchange bewildered looks and Seamus quickly fills them in on the mess Ron has gotten himself into this time. Angry when the four others boys laugh, Ron too disappears up the stairs to the dorm. Once he is completely out of sight, Seamus, Dean and Neville begin to fill Harry in on their earlier disrupted plotting.

Later that night, when the last of the other students has left the common room to seek their beds, and the fire has died down slightly, Harry crawls out of his chair and lies down on the floor next to Glory, close, but not quite touching her. He leans up on his side, bracing his elbow on the floor and resting his head on his hand, looking down at her.

Glory smiles and turns her head to look at Harry, knowing that he lied to the others when he told them he wasn't tired, that he really wanted to just keep an eye on her.

"So the Howler…" Harry breaks the comfortable silence but trails off lightly, leaving his question up in the air, waiting to see if Glory is willing to deal with the topic at the moment.

"What about it?" Glory sighs exaggeratedly, reassuring him with her smile that she's ok with having this discussion with him.

"The comment about what your father would think?" The two sets of green eyes meet for just an instant before Harry blinks in shock as Glory rolls into him, knocking him over and burying her face against his chest, giggling hard.

"Is that what's been bothering you all day?" she grins up at him when she catches her breath. Harry nods. Rolling onto her back, she grabs the front of his shirt and tries to pull him back onto his side the way he was before, but gives it a bit too much force and overbalances him. Harry looks very embarrassed as he pushes himself off of her and she laughs again.

"No worries Har, he thoroughly approved of the plans from the beginning." Glory is quick to reassure him, glad to see the relief sparkling in his eyes. "And not only did I tell him all about it, but really, think about it," her grin becomes slightly more wicked. "Am I'm devious enough to plot all of this on my own?"

"Uh, no?" Harry offers cautiously, trying to force his face into an expression of innocence, but fails miserably and bursts out laughing. Glory sticks her tongue out at him and pushes him over. She crawls towards Harry with a threatening smirk and falls down giggling as he rolls away from her into the leg of the nearby chair.

Harry frowns slightly as he rubs his arm where it connected with the chair and asks Glory if she's feeling ok.

"I'm sorry," she giggles again, burying her face in her hands as she fights to calm herself down. She takes a few deep breaths as Harry settles back down next to her, looking concerned. "I think I'm getting a little punchy now."

"It's been long day," Harry wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. She sighs and leans into him. They stay curled up together, legs intertwined, arms hung loosely around each other.

"I really missed you, Harry," Glory snuggles into him, burying her face in his shoulder. His arms tighten around her. "So were you really worried that he didn't know?"

"Thinking about it now, I don't know why I ever doubted." Glory giggles at his softly confided answer quietly and falls silent soon after. A few minutes of only the crackling fire and the sounds of their breathing later, Harry shifts and speaks again. "You better not be falling asleep now, because I can't carry you up to your bed."

"Awww, why not?" Glory looks up at Harry's amused expression with an exaggerated pout. "That's not very gentlemanly of you."

"Not allowed into the girls' dorms," Glory gives him a confused look and Harry fills her in on the excuse Hermione told him the year before. He shakes his head when she asks if it works the other way as well.

"So you could always take me up to your dorm," she teases sleepily, grinning as she watches the blush rise in his face. It takes a few moments for him to recover his voice, but the blush remains.

"Don't you think you've caused enough gossip already?" he teases back lightly. He laughs when she tells him that he could always just drop her off with Neville or one of the other boys if he'd feel better about it that way. "Ok, now I know it's past your bedtime." Harry disentangles himself from Glory and climbs to his feet. "Come on!"

Glory rolls her eyes at him as he tugs her to her feet, grumbling under her breath. Harry ignores the comments, feeling glad that he can't actually understand what she is muttering and pushes her lightly towards the stairs.

Just as she starts to head up, Harry stops her, tugging on her arm lightly. She turns back to face him, noting the worried look on his face.

"The meeting?" he asks urgently, as if he can't believe he forgot to ask her earlier. Glory shakes her head, telling him she'll tell him everything tomorrow. "But…"

"Everything's fine," she tells him firmly, leaning against the wall as she fights off a yawn. "My secrets remain as such, and I don't appear to be in any more trouble, so can we just leave it at that for tonight?"

Harry studies her silently for a bit, seeing that she is not up for getting into another serious discussion at the moment and nods.

"Sleep well, Ry."

"Good night, Harry," Glory brushes a chaste kiss across his lips and disappears up the stairs to her room, leaving him to stare after her. A moment later Harry heads off to seek his own bed.

End of Chapter 5… 


	7. Chapter 6: Mouthful of Poison

Chapter 6: Mouthful of Poison

_Blood spilled_

_Heart-felt_

_Head filled_

_Play dead..._

The portrait hiding the entrance to Gryffindor Tower swings open to let Glory into the common room, having just finished the last of her detentions with Filch. The large, usually busy room is empty and silent, the other students having already gone to seek their beds for the night.

'_Malicious old bugger_,' Glory thinks as she flops down into the large chair closest to the fire. She tilts her head back to stare up at the ceiling as she stretches her aching muscles. After so many long hours of mopping dirty stone floors and polishing suits of armour under the watchful eyes of the Hogwarts caretaker she feels thoroughly exhausted.

"I'm so glad that's over now!" she yawns, muttering to herself and checking her watch. It is after one in the morning already. She groans. "At least I wasn't caught out after curfew," Glory sighs and lowers her eyes to watch the flickering flames in silence, taking the chance to final get a moment to relax.

Her mind strays briefly over thoughts of her first week at the school and slowly, as the warmth of the fire begins to affect her, her eyes begin to drift shut. She fights a losing battle to keep her eyes open and finally gives in to fatigue and she sleeps.

_-------- _

_The leaves rustle overhead as the light wind snakes through the branches. A young woman sprints quickly through the shadowed terrain, her face a pale mask of determination._

_The sound of a twig snapping nearby causes her to spin around suddenly to face the dark presence that radiates waves of malice that forces the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Her grey eyes widen as she sees just what has wandered up behind her. White masks, gleaming faintly with reflected moonlight, floating eerily above bodies hidden in the darkness. _

_She turns and runs with a speed bred of pure panic, knowing she can't possibly handle them all. She moves quickly, more quickly than she can ever remember having moved before, almost floating over the uneven ground as she flees, dodging spells shot at her exposed back. _

_She cries out, startled when she is knocked to the ground. One of the masked figures laughs, a cold, harsh sound, as he steps out from behind a tree. Behind the dark slits of the shining white mask, cold grey eyes sparkle, watching her in wicked amusement. Amusement that is mirrored in his voice as he practically purrs his curse._

_"Crucio."_

-------

A soft cry breaks the stillness of the night as the student wakes with a start, panting heavily in remembered terror, surrounded by darkness.

Recalling with alarming clarity every horrific detail of the dream, dismayed green eyes flash with worry as the troubled teen listens carefully for any sign at being overheard. The soft snores of the other adolescents continue undisturbed as they carry on dreaming, unaware of the movement of one of their own.

With a quick sigh of relief, the emerald eyes peer out through the closed curtains to make one final check that the others are really asleep. Finally certain, muscles begin to relax. Sitting in bed, staring blankly down at the sheets that have become tangled at the foot of the bed during the nights thrashing, the preoccupied youth gives another quiet sigh and lightly rubs at the faintly prickling scar on his forehead. Seeking a modicum of comfort from the peaceful snoring of his dorm mates, Harry Potter slips carefully out of bed and silently sneaks past the other beds and out of the dorm, heading for the Common Room to sit by the fire.

Harry pauses at the top of the stairs when he notices that someone already occupies the chair closest to the fire. He takes a few more steps before he realises just who it is. With a trace of a smile, Harry quietly makes his way down the rest of the stone stairs, waiting expectantly for Glory to turn around and catch him sneaking up on her. Not until he reaches the ring of chairs surrounding the fireplace does he realise she is asleep. He takes this rare opportunity of catching her unawares to study his friend.

Even at rest her face gives away little of what is going on in her mind. Only the slightly erratic rise and fall of her chest as she breathes and the faint downturn at the corners of her lips hint that whatever she is dreaming about may be less than pleasant. Her right arm rests folded across her waist, the hand relaxed, yet curled lightly around the handle of the wand stowed in the holster, as if not wanting to be caught unprepared. Her left arm rests folded up behind her head in a deceptively innocent way that makes Harry smile. That hand, like the other, is within range of the hilt of a wand.

It had already become a common sight around Hogwarts to see Glory with a wand securing her hair in place, a style that created quite the buzz around the school of people wondering where the second wand came from, whether it was real or not. Harry quickly bites back a laugh as he remembers the shocked looks on the other students' faces when she revealed why a few nights before in the common room.

It wasn't the fact that she admitted to feeling safer having two wands with her in case something were to happen to one of them, that made sense to most people. Nor was it the demonstration she gave in a mock duel with Seamus of how much quicker she could draw the wand from her hair and cast a spell than to use the one in her holster, an event that was enough to inspire a few of the more clueless girls to try and copy the style, only to have their plans fail when they had to actually use their wands during lessons.

The big shock to the students who were there to witness it, mostly older students still up after curfew to finish some last minute homework, was that Glory admitted she was indeed ambidextrous and that both of the wands she carried with her at any given time were not only her own, both very real and capable of casting spells, but that with enough effort she could use both at the same time with different spells.

Harry breaks out of his memories of that night as Glory moans almost inaudibly. Her head rolls to the side, baring her neck and showing the mere hint of a thin gold chain hidden beneath the unbuttoned collar of her uniform shirt.

The fire continues to burn brightly in the hearth, crackling peacefully in the silent room and throwing a faint orange glow over the area, lighting Glory's pale skin with a warm apricot hue. Her slight frown deepens and her brows furrow. Harry watches her with a slightly worried expression and steps closer, settling himself on the nearest couch. As if sensing his nearness, Glory's tension fades away and her frown is replaced by a faint smile. She breaks the lingering silence.

"How long have you been watching me, Harry?" she asks sleepily, turning her head towards him and opening her eyes. He smiles at her as she stretches her muscles, stiff from sleeping in such an awkward position.

"Only a few minutes," he tells her, checking his watch to make sure. "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I couldn't help myself. It's just, in this light you remind me so much of…" Glory nods understandingly as he trails off, climbing out of her chair and joining Harry on the couch.

"Remus has told me practically the same thing, so no worries Harry, it doesn't bother me at all," she curls up against him, making herself comfortable leaning against his shoulder, and giggles. "And you can watch me sleep any time you like." He snorts quietly, knowing she is just teasing him. After a few moments of silence, Glory lifts her head away from his shoulder. "What are you doing up Harry?"

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbles, shrugging his shoulders weakly as Glory looks up at him worriedly.

"Bad dream?" Harry gives her a significant look and she shakes her head. "Ok, stupid question," she rolls her eyes slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry shakes his head and turns to watch the fire, missing the fleeting troubled look that crosses Glory's face.

"Not at the moment." Glory sighs, wrapping her arms around him for a quick hug. She smiles when she notices his blush and starts to tease him, but Harry cuts her off, trying to distract her. "How was detention?"

Glory grimaces, her breath hissing between her teeth. Harry turns back to face her with a questioning look.

"I don't think Mr. Filch likes me very much." Harry rolls his eyes, telling her that he's not surprised. She shoots him a small, shaky grin and continues. "I don't suppose _accidentally_ stepping on his cat helped that any."

"Ry!" Harry laughs, looking just the slightest bit scandalized.

"What?" she tries her best to pull off an innocent look, but fails miserably and bursts out laughing at Harry's doubting look. He joins in a moment later, collapsing against Glory as she fills him in on the events between gasping breaths.

"Do you have any idea how many people here will wish they could have been there to see that?" Harry grins as he imagines the looks on his other friends' faces when they find out. Glory shakes her head as Harry tells her a few of the more interesting stories involving run-ins with Filch and his cat.

Finally, after having laughed themselves out, the two teens fall into a comfortable silence, leaning against each other and watching the fire. Just as Glory's eyes begin to drift shut once more, Harry brings himself to voice a question that has been bothering him for a few days.

"So why have you been avoiding me all week?" It takes a moment for Glory to register what he says, but once she does her head comes up like a shot, and she looks at him for a moment wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"I am in every one of _your_ classes, I sit with you most meals and in the common room when we have spare moments," she snorts loudly, looking somewhat amused. "Now taking into account my other classes and these blasted detentions, with all the homework, and time needed for sleep, how can you possibly say I'm avoiding you? There's just… I don't have the time to avoid you!" Glory giggles at the slightly crossed-eyed look on Harry's face.

"Fine, you've been avoiding being alone with me, is that better?" he rolls his eyes at her slightly as he specifies. Glory nods, telling him that clarity is the key to getting the answers you want. Harry studies her suspiciously for a moment before making another comment. "You still haven't told me about the meeting with Dumbledore."

"I suppose I have been avoiding you bit because of that," Glory sighs, hunching forward and resting her head in her hands. She rubs tiredly at her eyes. "I just didn't quite know how to tell you about it. I did something pretty foolish Harry," she confesses, knowing that it's past time for him to find out about what happened in the headmaster's office.

"Tell me." Worried by her tone, Harry gets strait to the point, watching her reactions carefully for any hints of what she's going to tell him.

"I as good as told Professor Dumbledore, and consequently, Professors McGonagall and Snape as well, since they stayed around for the meeting," Glory's voice is muffled slightly by the way she is sitting, her face mostly hidden from view as if she is ashamed of what she is saying. "That Jess doesn't trust him. Not with me, not with you or Neville, or any of the others."

"Oh, Ry…" Harry groans heavily, collapsing back against the couch. His head drops back and his eyes turn to stare at the ceiling in growing frustration. "_Why_? Why would you do something like that?"

"I walked myself into it a bit," Glory lifts her head slightly to allow her to peek at her god brother out of the corner of her eye, trying to judge his reaction to her story so far. "They wanted to know about the Howler, which led to discussing the reasons." Glory pauses and quickly rewords the statement. "Some of the reasons, why I didn't come to Hogwarts before now, and then there was a bit of an incident with a brief mention of the Order and how I knew about it." Glory bites her lip as Harry's head snaps forward, his mouth hanging open slightly in his shock and his eyes very wide. She continues with her explanation quickly, not giving him the chance to get a word in. "I lost control and pretty much told him Jess blames him for everything and now doesn't really trust him."

"That must not have gone over well," Harry mutters quietly after he is sure Glory has finished telling him what she needed to, looking unsure of what to think about everything he's heard for the moment. Obviously she is still welcome at the school if she is still around and going to classes. And, so far, there has been no additional punishments heaped on her either.

Glory puts a hand lightly on his shoulder and asks what he's thinking. He studies her in silence for a moment before telling her exactly what is running through his mind.

"So you haven't noticed it then," Glory comments quietly with a wry smile. Harry frowns and shakes his head, telling her to explain what she means. She gives a soft, humourless laugh. "The staff has been watching me extra close this week. Well, maybe not all of them, but the ones at the meeting certainly," she clarifies. "I keep _just happening_ to run into Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore in the hallways, or the library, or anywhere else I may be walking by myself and Professor Snape actually came to check on me in detention a couple of times."

Harry swears softly under his breath as he thinks back over the past week, the classes and mealtimes and the watchful eyes of the staff and it suddenly makes more sense to him. He had been thinking that somehow they had found out about the plot the sixth year boys were working on, that they were keeping an eye on _him_, but it had been about Glory all along.

"So I guess we could say that some of my comments didn't go over well, but really, what can they do about it?" Glory adds, breaking Harry's thoughtful silence and getting them back on track with the original issue. "Jess is not the only parent who feels that way, certainly."

"No," Harry voice sounds a little reluctant as he answers, and there is a sudden tension in his movements. "But the others are purebloods that are against him for his feelings towards muggles and muggleborns and stuff like that."

Glory frowns at what he seems to be implying.

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"You have to admit she does sort of fit the pattern," Harry adds reluctantly. He doesn't want to upset Glory, but feels the need to come clean about his doubts with her.

"I will not!" Glory stands up and steps away from Harry and the couch, moving closer to the fire. She paces back and forth as she speaks. "Jess may be a pureblood, but come on, some of her best friends growing up, and even now, are muggles and muggleborns. You know she's not like that!" Glory pauses in her movements, leaning back against the fireplace, taking a moment to calm down. When she speaks again, her voice is moderated, quieter and less edgy. "She doesn't believe that pureblood propaganda that Voldemort and his supporters spread around. She wasn't raised that way."

She looks up at Harry, to see if he is even listening at all to what she is saying and notes that he still looks doubtful. She sighs, knowing she'll have to pull out the big guns and tug at his heartstrings a bit if she hopes to change his mind even a little and see where she's coming from.

"Harry, she's been friends with Remus for longer than we've been alive knowing full well his condition." Harry looks a little surprised to see where Glory is going with this train of thought and waits silently for her to continue. "And she's never had anything but good to say about Hagrid, even wrote a letter in his defence after that disgusting Skeeter woman's article." Both Gryffindors frown as they recall the incident from a few years earlier where Hagrid's big secret was revealed in a way that would have made any muggle tabloid newspaper proud. Glory shakes her head to clear her thoughts and gives another example, seeing that Harry seems to be opening up to the idea that maybe Jess isn't someone to worry about.

"And as for the whole muggle issue thing, come on Harry, Lily, Eric…" Glory trails off, her eyes closing as a single thought from the back of her mind pushes forward with force. "You're having trouble trusting her because she was a Slytherin, aren't you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Harry confirms a little sheepishly after a few moments. He looks up at Glory from his place on the couch, looking like he wants to believe her, but there is still something about her explanation that he's wondering about. "But even you have to admit the thing with my mum was… special circumstances." There is a slight hesitation to his voice as he says it, unsure how Glory will take the comment. He smiles slightly as she laughs quietly.

"All right, I'll give you that one," Glory nods, admitting that the friendship between the two women was something distinctive. "But would you care to explain Eric then?" Harry looks at a momentary loss for what to say, but then he gets a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Love does funny things to people?" he suggests innocently, and Glory giggles, knowing that even if he isn't completely sure, at least some of his misgivings have been laid to rest.

"Brat," she teases lightly and he grins at her. Glory pushes away from the fireplace and steps back towards the couch. Once she has settled back down next to Harry she makes a last comment on the subject. "To be completely honestly, I'm not sure how much I like you not trusting my mum Harry. I mean, come on, you had no trouble trusting Sirius when it came right down to it."

"Yeah, and you see where that got me," Harry sighs heavily, looking suddenly tired.

"Oh Har," Glory wraps her arms around him and hugs him close. They sit together in silence again, watching the fire crackling away and taking comfort in each others company.

"Are you sure you kept those secrets you wanted to?" Harry finally speaks up, pulling his mind off of his dark thoughts and back to those of the meeting with Dumbledore.

"I did," Glory nods as she shoots Harry a grateful smile. "But only because of your warning the first time. If I hadn't been expecting it, who knows what he would have learned…" Both teens shudder as they think over the possibilities.

"What about Sna…" Glory elbows Harry lightly and he corrects himself. "_Professor_ Snape? Did he try too?"

"Oh, I think he might have liked to, but no, he was behind me most of the time." Glory grins wickedly as she recalls how irritated the potions master was throughout that meeting. When Harry asks about the look, she tells him it's nothing, just an idea forming that she'll tell him about later.

"But who's to say how long that might be," Harry prompts, trying to get her to spill the information. "It took you this long to tell me about the meeting! It's like I hardly ever really get to see you."

"But see, that proves my point that I wasn't avoiding you," Glory smiles as she reiterates her point. "It's just with all my classes and homework, plus detentions, meals, sleep, there just isn't as much time as I'd like."

"You manage to make time for Neville easily enough," Harry mutters, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Glory giggles as the expression on Harry's face at the comment has him looking even more like a petulant child.

"No," he replies quickly, but at the knowing look Glory sends him, and with a little harassment, he revises his answer slightly. "Not really."

"Oh, Harry, I haven't seen Neville in years either and he's family too," her voice is soft, but the seriousness is evident, even covered as it is by her amused tone. Harry uncrosses his arms and sighs. "Plus, he needs my help as much as you do. You know what he's like around Snape. He needs all the potions help he can get."

"And I don't?" Harry grins at her wryly, reminding her of his own troubles in that particular class, mostly having to do with their professor.

"Then join in on the tutorials with us some time," Glory rolls her eyes slightly at him, as if she thought the answer was obvious. "It'll help in more ways than one."

"Like what you were telling me about this summer?" Harry asks after a moment of thought. Glory nods and winces slightly as her neck gives a loud crack. She stands up and begins to move around, stretching her muscles with a few odd contortions that makes her joints creak.

"Have you been practising like we talked about?" she asks, looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye over her left shoulder as she stretches her arm.

"Trying to" he answers slowly, watching Glory's twisting and turning with raised eyebrows. She asks what he meant by that, ignoring the look and sitting back down next to him. "I got a good start at the Dursleys, because they were too afraid of my 'freaky friends' showing up to say anything against it. But after, when I was staying with Ron, and it was a bit hard to find some alone time to work on it. Everyone was keeping a pretty close eye on me. They were worried how I was taking everything and tried not to leave me by myself at all."

"Sounds a little annoying," Glory rolls her eyes and Harry shrugs, saying he knew they meant well. Glory shakes her head and doesn't say anything more about it. Instead she goes back to the subject of practise. "Well, at least you got a start on it. For most people that's the hardest part, but once you reach a certain point it becomes almost instinctual and much easier to handle."

"Well, I hope so," Harry comments with a quiet laugh. He shifts himself so he can rest his head in Glory's lap and grins as he looks up at her slightly startled expression. "I said I'd try it, so I guess I'll sit in on some tutorials with you guys."

Glory laughs softly, telling Harry that he's always welcome and she begins to run her hand lightly through his hair. He joins in the laughter as she teases him about how messy it is.

"So tell me more about your summer Harry," Glory asks quietly. And he does, talking about his holiday until they both fall asleep in front of the fire.

-------

It is still early on Saturday morning and the Great Hall is nearly empty as Harry pokes his head through the doorway and takes a quick look around. There are only maybe 10 students scattered around the tables, having an early breakfast. The staff table is likewise sparsely populated, the librarian Madam Pince chatting easily with Professor Sprout at one end and Professor Snape by himself farther along the table.

Spotting Glory sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, hastily scribbling away on a piece of parchment with her Fwooper feather quill, Harry walks farther into the large room. She doesn't look up as he gets closer, just waves quickly and continues to write.

"So this is where you disappeared to!" Harry sits down across the table from her. He voice, although kept low in volume, carries slightly in the nearly empty hall. "I was a little worried when I woke up and found you gone. You didn't even say goodbye or leave a note or anything."

The loud clatter of utensils being dropped onto plates echoes through the hall from the High table and Glory drops her quill and covers her mouth with her hand as she tries to fight off her laughter at the looks on the faces of the staff and other students. Harry sends her a confused look, seemingly unaware of the reaction his words would evoke.

"You might want to be careful who overhears you saying things like that Harry," Glory leans across the table slight and speaks in a very low voice, making sure none of the other students can hear her. "They might get the wrong impression."

It takes a moment for Harry to grasp what Glory is telling him, and she laughs as she watches the blush rise in his face as he realises just what his words may have implied. Seeing just how uncomfortable he looks, Glory decides to do what she can to step in and smooth over the situation a little.

"I guess this proves a point then Harry," Glory grins at him mischievously as he asks what that point is. "That you're not allowed to wait up for me when I have detentions anymore. I mean, if you slept through me sneaking past you in the common room, _twice_, you obviously can't handle staying up that late!"

"But—" Harry starts, but Glory cuts him off.

"I didn't say goodbye because that would have involved waking you up and I thought you could use the sleep," Glory picks up her quill from the table top again and starts scanning through the parchment in front of her to see where she left off. "And I wasn't aware I had to leave you a note telling you where I was going," she adds blithely. "Since logically I would have to be on the grounds somewhere and you'd have found me eventually."

Harry shakes his head at her, his blush finally disappearing as he notes that the rest of the people in the room seem to have returned to their regular activities and are no longer focusing on the two Gryffindors. Glory returns to her writing.

"So what are you doing down here so early anyway?" Harry asks with a hint of concern in his tone. He knows that she barely got any sleep the night before and that she hasn't fared much better most other nights. She's been pushing herself very hard all week to keep up with everything and the strain is starting to show in the dark circles beginning to appear under her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," Glory looks up from her parchment and shrugs. "Thought I should probably give Jess a heads up on the latest and I was kind of hungry, so I thought here would be ideal for both problems." She raises an eyebrow as Harry's jaw drops slightly.

"You're going to tell her what happened?"

Harry sounds more than a little shocked at what Glory is proposing. Writing home to tell the family about the trouble you've gotten into is an event unheard of in all his years of school experience. Most students try to cover up their misdeeds. Glory laughs at his reaction.

"Of course I am, Harry! Most of the time, in general, our family doesn't keep secrets from each other." Harry looks at her as if he can't believe what she's saying. He looks around the hall calculatingly before shooting her a doubting look. Glory winks at him and grins. "Hey, that's why I said mostly. I mean, she was a Slytherin for a reason, after all." Harry fakes a coughing fit to cover his laughter as out of the corner of his eye he notices the glare being directed at them by the Potions Master.

Glory watches the faint flicker of his eyes and turns slightly, reaching for the pitcher of pumpkin juice to give her an excuse to peek towards the staff table. Seeing the look on Snape's face is enough to tell her that he can hear every word they are saying. Glory hides her grin quickly behind her cup as she turns back to face Harry again.

"You want to say hi?" she asks, sliding the letter across the table to him. Harry stares at her blankly for a moment, not taking the parchment.

"What should I say?" he looks at her helplessly and she rolls her eyes.

"How about something along the lines of _Hello, how are you? I'm fine…_ you know, the usual letter kind of stuff?" Harry grins mischievously and pulls the parchment to him. He reaches out for the quill and ink Glory hands him and begins to write quickly.

Once he's finished, Harry hands the parchment back to Glory and she reads aloud to herself what he wrote.

_'Hi, it's Harry. Just wanted to say hello and let you know that things here are going all right so far and I'll do my best to keep Ry from getting into too much trouble!'_

"Oh, ha ha Harry!" Glory mocks sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "That's very cute. I'm sure Jess will appreciate that." Harry grins at her innocently and she sticks her tongue out at him. "Is Neville awake yet?"

"Don't think so," Harry shakes his head and shrugs. "It's still way too early for any of them to be up really."

Glory snatches up the parchment, quill and ink and begins scribbling frantically, adding to the note. Harry watches in silence for her to finish. The moment she stops writing, Harry reaches across the table and steals the parchment back. He begins to read the addition.

_'I'm sure Neville would have loved to add his own hello message too, but apparently the lazy boy is still asleep and not expected to rise for hours. Maybe I'll wait a bit and then go poke him._

Harry looks up from the letter with raised eyebrows and Glory mimics his innocent grin from earlier and tells him to keep reading.

_And there's no need to worry, it won't involve breaking into any of the other house common rooms. And in case that was too subtle of a hint for you the gods would be proud that all of us sibs are together again and not having to compete for house points against each other._

"Ah, you're finally telling her you're a Gryffindor," Harry grins and looks up again. "How do you think she'll take it?" Glory giggles quietly after a moment of thought.

"She'll probably grumble a bit about my father's bad influence and tell me I'd better be more of a Lily or at least a Remus than, well…" she trails off and shrugs.

"Then my dad or Sirius," Harry finishes the thought quietly. Glory nods and watches silently as Harry reads through the letter from the beginning.

"So you're really going to send this to your mum with everything that happened, even what he said to you?" Harry still sounds unsure about this chosen course of events. He is worried that maybe Glory is misjudging the situation and will only get herself in trouble by the things she wishes to reveal.

"Harry, I've been called much worse things than 'insolent little wench', by people much…" she pauses as she tries to think of the right word to describe her point. She peeks towards the staff table and allows the smallest of smirks to show as she settles on a word to use. "_Scarier_ than Professor Snape. My guess is that Jess will be rather amused by the whole incident. I mean, she, of all people, knows what he's like."

"You're sure she won't be upset?" Realising that he doesn't know Jess as well as Glory does, he's willing to concede the issue, but Harry asks again, wanting to be very sure that Glory knows what she's doing.

"Look Har," Glory sighs and sets to work reassuring her companion that she knows what she is doing. "If I'd done something to warrant a letter home from someone, _anyone_, the headmaster, Professor McGonagall or even –Merlin forbid- Professor Snape, then I might begin to consider worrying about it a little." Harry risks a glance towards the Potions Master at Glory's comments, but he seems not to have heard anything. More students have entered the hall, so the quiet voices of the two Gryffindors do not seem to carry as much. Glory continues. "It's only when something I do sparks her to write to me first that I think about that. Anything less is nothing to worry about." She gives Harry a slightly crooked grin as she finishes her train of thought. "But it's always better for her to hear about this stuff from me anyways."

"But how would she hear about it if nobody writes to her?" Harry frowns, feeling suddenly like he's lost track of the conversation somewhere. Seeing his confusion, Glory tries to clear thing up for him if she can.

"You must have realised by now that Hogwarts is a gossips dream come true" she waits for Harry's confirmation before she continues. "Everything that happens here, it's passed along from the students back home to the parents. I mean, come on Harry, you don't think half the student body sent letters home after that first day saying _'guess what happened!'_" Harry nods his agreement, beginning to understand what Glory meant. "And of course the parents will talk and eventually word gets back to the family thru those roundabout routes and Jess hears the 'purple monkey dishwasher' version and freaks out over the things that didn't even happen."

"The _what_ version?" Harry laughs, feeling sure that he misheard.

"Purple monkey dishwasher," Glory repeats slowly, fighting to keep her face straight. "Have you ever… no you probably haven't… well there's this game kids play called telephone, and someone starts by thinking of a phrase and whispering it to the person next to them. Each person passes along what they hear, or think they hear, to the next one and the last person has to say it out loud. Usually, the original phrase is lost in translation and garbled by the end with words added or dropped and it may be nothing like the original phrase." Harry nods, telling her that he knows the game. "It works the same way as a travelling rumour and the person at the end gets a wildly distorted story of the events, hence the 'purple monkey dishwasher' thing. But in this case it may have already passed that point and already gotten back to the family through the shorter channels." Harry stops laughing immediately.

"Why? Who else knows…" he trails off, glancing around the hall to see if anyone noticed his raised voice. Nobody seems to be paying attention to them. Harry looks to Glory for an answer.

"Harry, you had to have realised that there were others than just you and Neville and well, you know…" Glory shrugs half-heartedly and shakes her head at Harry's surprise. "Just because Jess took us out of the loop, as it were, doesn't mean that there aren't numerous other members of the clan who might know people here to find out from. Look where we are!" She gestures to the hall around them. Realising that her voice has gotten gradually louder, Glory makes the conscious effort to tone it down. "I'm sure you've heard the saying that all purebloods are related, right?" Harry nods. "And I've said it before, just because someone doesn't bear the name Roman, doesn't mean they're not part of the family, so there's bound to be at least one here." Glory takes another peek at the staff table, noting that Professor McGonagall has arrived and that Professor Snape is still sitting there. "And I'm talking aside from the ones I've already told you about."

Seeing Glory's covert study of the staff, Harry shakes his head and sighs. Glory tilts her head to the side as she looks at him, trying to guess where the slight frustration has come from.

"You know, I don't get you sometimes," he pauses and studies her with narrowed eyes. He continues speaking when Glory asks what he means. "You're so adamant about my not… messing around with… you know… but you seem to do it without a second thought, like you're having fun!"

"I am having fun," Glory laughs heartily, flicking a piece of toast across the table at him. "That's the difference. I'm not going at it from anger or bitterness or revenge, I'm just playing around."

"You like to play dangerously then," Harry frowns and pours himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Glory shoots him a cheeky grin.

"Must be another one of those pesky genetic things," she mutters conspiratorially. Harry chokes on his pumpkin juice, covering his mouth to keep from spraying it across the table. Glory laughs again and waits for him to start breathing normally once more. "So what are we up to today?"

Harry shakes his head and shrugs, taking a moment to think it over. His eyes glint with humour as his expression turns to one of over-exaggerated shock.

"Wait, you mean you're actually going to spend time with me?" he teases, and Glory sticks her tongue out at him.

"Seriously Harry, if you don't stop it with that, I'm going to spend some time with you making you stop," the look she gives him has the merest hint of a threat.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop!" Harry laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. He picks at his breakfast a bit, thinking over the possibilities. Finally he has an idea. "Do you want me to show you around the school a bit?"

Glory takes a moment to think about the suggestion and sighs heavily.

"Not right now. Don't know how much of it I'd really take in." She shakes her head, giving Harry a half-smile. "How about you tell me what you know about the Thestrals?"

"You can see them?" Harry asks quietly after a moments pause. Glory nods. "Well, Hagrid bred them to pull the carriages and they live in the forest. That's about all I know about them. Hagrid tried to teach us more about them but Umbrage showed up and interrupted the lesson."

Harry shrugs, studying Glory as if he'd like to ask her who she saw die, but decides better of it.

"I see," Glory drawls thoughtfully. She notices the look Harry is sending her, but decides to ignore it, not ready to share those memories with him. "I wasn't worried or anything, it's just I wasn't really paying attention that first night and didn't notice them until Seth had a bit of a scare."

"The Hufflepuff kid?" Harry asks, and Glory nods. "Well, I know that feeling, but at least he had someone with him who knew what they were."

"Unlike you," Glory sympathises and Harry shoots her a wry smile.

"Right." The two Gryffindors sit in silence for a few minutes, each picking at their food as a few more students enter the hall. "Did you answer the Howler yet?

"Of course!" Glory laughs, reaching across the table to take back her letter. She adds a few more lines to the bottom and signs her name. "You don't think I would have gotten another letter by now if I hadn't?"

"True," Harry answers, watching as Glory reads through the letter a final time before folding it up and sticking it in her pocket for safekeeping. Suddenly he sits up straighter, looking as if he just remembered something important. "I just realised, Quidditch tryouts are this afternoon! As seeker I have to be there for the team."

"I'll have to come down and watch then. I haven't seen you fly yet," Glory smiles at Harry's obvious excitement. She can't resist teasing him. "I hear you're supposed to be pretty good."

"So people keep telling me," he answers back with an innocent grin that makes Glory laugh. "Do you have a broom?"

"Yeah, I upgraded to a Mercury 3000 last year," Glory watches Harry suspiciously, judging by the look on his face that he is up to something.

"A what?" Harry frowns at the unfamiliar name.

"Mercury 3000. It's from the Quicksilver Line." Glory explains further at Harry's blank look. "It's like the North American equivalent to the Firebolt Line."

"Are you saying your broom is better than mine?" Harry teases after a moment of silent thought. Glory rolls her eyes.

"Not really. They're about the same, but mine's a newer model, so there have been some updates, hence the 3000. As with any broom, it really depends on the one flying how well it does." Glory shrugs, but can't keep from feeling extremely happy that Harry is showing more energy than he has been all week.

"Let me try it?" Glory nods at Harry's eager question, agreeing that he can try hers if she can try his Firebolt. They shake hands to seal the deal. "So are you going to try out for the team?

"Uh, no," Glory shakes her head adamantly, chuckling quietly. Harry frowns at her reaction.

"But I thought you played?" Glory raises an eyebrow as she asks him where he heard that, already having a pretty good idea what his answer will be. He confirms her suspicions that Remus was the one to tell him.

"Yeah, but I'm just not feeling into the whole team thing this year Harry. I've got other, more important things to worry about.

"What could be more important than Quidditch?" there is a hint of disbelief in Harry's tone that he isn't faking, even as he teases her.

"Well, beyond classes and homework, and the making sure I keep my grades up enough to pass everything," Glory rolls her eyes as she reaches down and drags her backpack up onto table. She tips it upside down and drops a large, heavy book out onto the table for him to see. "There's this."

"Work," Harry grumbles. Glory nods and Harry reaches for the book, pulling it over to him so he can read the cover.

"And besides all of that, it's just not the same without…" she hesitates and Harry looks up from the book to see her staring at the ceiling, watching the clouds roll by. She sighs, shaking her head and lowering her eyes to meet Harry's, so full of compassion. "No, I'm just not up for it. Maybe next year I'll rethink, but it's too soon for me to even be worrying about it."

"I understand," Harry says quietly, using Glory's silence to flip through the pages of the book curiously. He uses the opportunity to change the subject. "So what exactly are you doing the research for?"

"Well, it changes," Glory answers with a slight smile. She knows exactly what he is doing and appreciates it. "Sometimes it's to improve a potion that already exists, others it's to create a new one. Whatever Galen decided he wants me to do while I'm away. Plus I have my own projects that I work on at any given time."

"So which is this one?" he looks up from the pages, motioning to the book in front of him.

"Galen has me looking up some things for him right now," Glory shrugs. "But I'm also checking it out for one of my own projects, something that I've been working on for about a year and a half now. Any time Galen comes across something that might be useful, he sends it to me." Glory's attention shifts momentarily towards the door as the first group of Gryffindor students has made its way down from the tower.

"Can you tell me about your project, or is it as secretive as you're making it sound and if you tell me you'll have to kill me?" Glory pauses mid wave and turns back to stare at Harry, who just shoots her an innocent grin. After a moment, her eyes narrow.

"Sorry love, but that line's already got too many people waiting in it for me to bother joining now," she grins wickedly as Harry's jaw drops. The clatter of utensils dropping is once again heard from the staff table and the two Gryffindors fight to keep from laughing out loud as they take a quick peek to see it was their head of house. Lips twitching, Glory draws Harry's attention back to the question. "It's not confidential or anything, but it's not really something I should probably talk about just anywhere."

"It's not illegal, is it?" Harry asks lightly, only half joking. Glory looks around the hall pointedly, reminding him exactly where they are. He grins at her sheepishly.

"Not so far, but it's a very delicate issue," Glory hedges, not wanting to say too much where curious ears might overhear. She leans forward and lowers her voice to a mere whisper. "Involving the lingering effects of a certain curse we talked about."

"I see," Harry says slowly as his eyes get slightly wider. "Is this something I should worry about?"

"At this point, I'd say no," Glory reassures quickly, glad to see the flicker of relief in Harry's eyes. "Do you think that Galen would let me work on it if it was? He'd stop me before it came to that point."

"Not that I don't trust you or anything, but I have my doubts that you would listen to him if you didn't agree with his advice." Harry tells her simply, wanting to be honest yet still trying to keep the comment light. Glory laughs.

"You're probably right," she tells him with a smirk and turns to wave as she spots Ginny making her way toward them, already dressed in her Quidditch robes.

"Morning," Ginny says, taking a seat next to Harry. She begins filling a plate for herself. "So what are we talking about?"

"Quidditch tryouts," Glory answers calmly, ignoring the slight frown Harry shoots in her direction. She corrects her comment fluidly to appease him. "Among other things. Harry was trying to get me to go out for the team."

"You play?" Ginny asks curiously, not looking up as she pours herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Glory nods, telling Ginny that she has, but won't be trying for the Gryffindor team this year. "Pity, you'd probably be good, what with that talent you showed us the other night. And it would sure get under the skins of the Slytherins after—" Harry coughs discreetly and nudges Ginny, motioning for her to keep her voice down and glances toward the staff. She notices Professors Snape and McGonagall looking in their direction and blushes. "Sorry," she apologises quietly to her friends.

Glory giggles a little evilly as she thinks over Ginny's comments, smirking wickedly at the questioning looks of the others.

"As much fun as I'm sure that would be I think I'll just have to find other ways to get under their skin this year."

Harry mutters under his breath about being sure she won't find that at all difficult and Ginny laughs as Glory sticks her tongue out at him.

"What's with the book?" Ginny comments, waiting until they have all calmed down a bit, nodding her head to the open potions book still sitting on the table in front of Harry.

"Would you believe that Harry has developed a sudden interest in potions?" Glory asks innocently. Ginny raises an eyebrow as she looks at her.

"Do I look that gullible?" Both girls laugh and Harry rolls his eyes at being made the subject of their joke.

"Ry was just telling me about her research, actually," Harry tells Ginny as she leans over to look at the pages. She gasps, pulling back quickly, her shoulder colliding with Harry's.

"Merlin!" Ginny grimaces. "That book is even worse than that copy of Moste Potente Potions Hermione had that time." Beside her Harry chokes on a mouthful of pumpkin juice. "This is what you're working on?"

"You alright Harry," Glory asks, trying hard to fight off her laughter. Harry nods as his coughing fit subsides and Glory turns back to Ginny. "No, that's not what I'm working on, that was just a random page Harry flipped to." Glory reaches across the table and takes back her book, telling them that perhaps it's best if the others don't see it just yet. She slips it quietly into her bag as Ginny frowns at her slightly, not realising that Hermione and Ron have just entered the hall with a rather large group of Gryffindors.

Harry waves the group over and everyone settles in around them, talking excitedly about the tryouts and Gryffindors chances at winning the Cup again this year.

--------

"So explain this to me," Neville says as he walks beside Glory, leading her towards the Quidditch pitch. Hermione walks a few feet ahead of them, a heavy looking bag slung over her shoulder. "You're dressed for flying and you're bringing your broom, but you say you're _not_ trying out for the team?"

"That about covers it," Glory shrugs, looking around with a smile as she takes the opportunity to study the grounds as they walk. In the distance, the Whomping Willow swings its branches threateningly against the clear blue backdrop of the cloudless sky. It's a beautiful day and perfect weather for flying. "Harry wanted to try my broom, so we made a deal this morning."

The sound of excited laughter and shouting coming up behind them makes all three Gryffindors turn to see what is going on.

Ginny runs towards them, her hair a curtain of flame trailing in the wind behind her, with Ron and Harry close on her heels. She jumps behind Neville and Glory, peeking over their shoulders to keep track of her brother and friend as they run towards her.

"Hide me!" she laughs, as Neville and Glory glance at each other before looking at her. Harry reaches the group first and tries to step around Glory but Ginny shifts easily on her feet, keeping the other girl between them. Ron catches up quickly and with a glance at Harry, dives for Ginny around Neville.

Ginny pushes her way between her two bodyguards, just dodging out of the reach of her brother. Harry once again tries to grab her, but she is too quick for him as well. Weaving in and out of the other students in a dizzying blur of motion, Ginny leads Harry and Ron in a merry chase before taking off to the pitch laughing, leaving her pursuers lagging behind and out of breath.

"Don't think this is over Gin," Harry yells after her, leaning over with his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. "We know where you live!" Ron shakes his head and mutters threats under his breath that make Hermione frown. Neville and Glory laugh quietly to themselves, even as they still appear a bit flustered from being stuck in the middle of the previous strange activities.

"What was that all about," Hermione demands sternly, watching Ron with narrowed eyes as he continues to mutter to himself. Harry stands up straight, finally catching his breath, and giving an answer, albeit not an entirely satisfactory one.

"Ginny has been spending too much time with the twins," is all he will tell them. Neville groans sympathetically. Glory asks who the twins are, sounding more than a little intrigued and Neville says he'll tell her later.

"Awww, but I want to know now!" she teases as the group begins making their way to the pitch. Ron interrupts as he finally notices the broom in Glory's hand.

"What're you doing with that?" Glory raises her eyebrows.

"I'm carrying it," she answers simply, her tone dry. Ron just stares at her silently, looking confused over her sarcasm. Glory sighs and begins to explain slowly. "Harry wanted to try my broom, so I'm taking it down to the pitch so he can test it after tryouts."

Ron nods in understanding and takes the opportunity to study the broom in question. Glory holds it up to give him a better view. His eyes get wider as he reads the name.

"There was an article in '_Which Broomstick'_ about that broom," his tone is slightly amazed at actually seeing one up close. He starts to quote random facts he remembers about the article. Glory grins and begins to add her own thoughts on the subject and the two quickly get into debating the pros and cons of the Quicksilver line of brooms. Harry exchanges a quick smile with Neville at the activity, both of them glad that their friends have finally found a common ground.

The group reaches the pitch in next to no time and have to split up, Hermione, Neville and Glory making their way into the stands as Harry and Ron head to the fair sized group that has already gathered, after Ron has secured a promise from Glory that he will also be allowed to try her broom.

Choosing a place to sit where they can best view the action Neville and Glory settle down to watch. Hermione climbs a few rows behind them and promptly begins digging through her bag for a book to read.

Around the three Gryffindors are other small groups of students from their own house and others, all coming out to cheer on their friends or house team, or just to enjoy the game of Quidditch.

A group of players take to the air in their yellow and black robes. It seems the Hufflepuffs will be the first team to choose their new players. The rest of the teams and potential players move to the side of the area of play and chatter quietly amongst themselves as they scout their rival houses.

Back up in the stands, Glory laughs as Neville finally gives in and starts to tell her about the twins. He tells her of the time they turned him into a canary, and about using the younger students as testers for the Skiving Snack Boxes, a comment that makes Hermione look up from her book with a frown and mutter comments about irresponsibility and inappropriateness that would have made Professor McGonagall proud. Glory grins appreciatively as she hears of the exit they made from Hogwarts the previous year to start their own business.

Above them, the yellow and black robed figures are leaving to make room for the Ravenclaw team. Madam Hooch blows her whistle and a long-haired girl takes position to try out for the Keeper position.

"So are you going to tell me what happened this summer?" Neville asks quietly as they watch the girl make a spectacular save by flipping her broom out from under her and above her head, using it to knock the quaffle, which would have been out of her reach otherwise, away from the hoops. An appreciative cheer rings through the gathered crowd.

"Do you think this is the best time for this discussion Neville?" Glory asks guardedly, aware that Hermione is behind them and listening to their every word. "I mean, Gryffindor is bound to be heading up there any minute and I came out here to see them play."

"You won't miss them play by talking to me," Neville frowns as he watches her eyes flicker slightly towards Hermione, who still has her head buried in her book and doesn't notice. Neville realises instantly that Glory is reluctant to talk about whatever happened in front of Hermione, as they still have only a tenuous truce. "Something happen with work?"

Glory smiles faintly as she realises Neville is trying to find out more covertly by asking vague questions. It is the beginning of a game they used to play when they were little around their parents and other adults to tell secrets without having someone else figure out what they were talking about. She decides to play along for a bit, not getting too deep into the issues, even though their code had yet to be figured out. With Hermione sitting so close by, it isn't a risk Glory is willing to take.

"Sort of," she replies just as vaguely, giving Neville a look to let him know that she is willing to play along, to a point. He nods to show he understands and prompts her to continue. "There was a bit of trouble with some of the regular customers. They came looking for something that I couldn't give them and they weren't very happy about it and caused a bit of a stink." Glory gives a half-shrug as she notices Hermione peek over the edge of her book with a slight frown. Neville looks as if most of what she told him has made sense, but something is giving him a bit of trouble.

"Regular customers?" he asks quietly, knowing that he has forgotten the significance of this particular phrase. It has something to do with the people who usually buy from Galen, he knows, but what about them? He can't remember and he knows it's an important bit. Glory, seeing his frustration, throws him a line and watches carefully as he pales.

"Mimes. They come to Galen for things other places don't supply."

Neville's jaw moves as if he's talking, but he doesn't make a sound. After a few moments of Glory's silently scrutiny, his mouth snaps shut and he shakes his head.

"Mimes," Neville comments feebly, his face showing that he now clearly remembers what it was that was so important about Galen's regular customers. "Wha—"

Glory holds up her hand and gives him a warning look as above them the Gryffindors take to the air.

""I'll tell you later, ok?" Neville nods reluctantly and turns his eyes skyward to watch his friends. Glory watches him for a silent moment before doing the same. Behind them, a thoroughly confused Hermione puts down her book and stares blankly at the people flying on brooms above her as her mind tries to wrap itself around the information she has just overheard, trying to figure out what could possibly be so worrying about mimes.

Ginny hovers in the air silently, facing the goal hoops and her older brother, her face a mask of calm determination as she waits. On either side of her are the other students trying out for the position of a chaser, a dark haired second year boy and a petite forth year girl. Harry flies above them to keep an eye on the action as Ron drifts back and forth in front of hoops, already on guard. The two beaters settle into their position to run interference for the tryout and Katie Bell waits at the ready to test out the potential chasers teamwork.

Below them the whistle blows and Ginny snaps into action, grabbing the quaffle out of the air and heading straight for the hoops.

In the stands, Neville and Glory jump to their feet and cheer as Ginny weaves between the other players and out-manoeuvres her brother to score the first goal of the game. Harry fetches the quaffle and tosses it back into the fray. The second year boy reaches out to catch it and slips, nearly falling off his broom. The quaffle continues to fall and both Ginny and the fourth year dive down to catch it. The other girl reaches it first and heads for the hoops, dodging around the boy as he struggles to resettle himself on his broom. The beaters quickly reposition themselves to block her and she tosses the quaffle to Katie.

Below them, Glory gasps as she sees the younger boy's broom slip out of his grasp and drop a few metres before he regains control. He tries to dodge around the beaters and catch up to the quaffle, but seems unable to control the direction of his broom and crashes into Jack Sloper, sending them both plummeting to the ground. Only quick reactions on the parts of Ginny and Harry, who each have their wands out within seconds casting spells to stop the boys, prevent them from hitting the ground.

Glory, Neville and Hermione run down from the stands to the sidelines of the pitch as Madam Hooch rushes over to make sure the students are ok. Seeing that everyone is fine, if a little shaken, she decides to end the Gryffindor tryout. The youngest boy apologises profusely, looking very embarrassed as the team makes its way off the field to make room for the Slytherins. Draco sneers at Harry as they pass each other but freezes and pales as he catches a glimpse of Glory giving him a sweet smile and little wave. He quickly moves on and Neville shakes his head in amazement.

"I don't believe you," he comments quietly to Glory as they wait for the Gryffindor quidditch players to finish up their little team huddle.

"Don't worry about it, Neville; I know exactly what I'm doing." The Slytherins take to flight above them and Glory grins as Ginny, Harry and Ron finally make their way towards them. Ginny's smile gives all the answer they need to know the outcome of the tryout. Ginny is one of the new Gryffindor chasers.

The group heads back into the stands to wait for the last team to finish so the guys can have a go with the new broom in their midst. Ginny begs off on the excuse that she has homework she wants to get started on and Hermione quickly offers to head back up to the school with her, and Neville opts to stay with the others at the pitch.

It doesn't take long for the Slytherin team tryout to end. Ron comments on how they did it just so the rest of the teams wouldn't get a good look at their new team. The stands clear out quickly as Madam Hooch gathers up all of the stray equipment and packs it back up to the school.

Ron stands and grabs up Glory's broom, it having been decided as the pitch cleared that he would try it first, and doesn't even bother to leave the stands before jumping on the broom and taking off into the air with a cheer.

Glory giggles quietly to herself at Ron's antics but calms herself and asks about the whispering the other night between the sixth year boys. Harry and Neville exchange glances and refuse to tell her anything.

"And why not?" Glory demands, looks up as Ron zooms by overhead, flying very low, then taking off at top speed toward the other end of the pitch.

"We can't just tell you without discussing it with the others first," Neville tells her, and Harry nods in agreement, smiling faintly as Glory frowns. After a few moments, she shrugs and says it's not a big deal.

"I was just wondering is all," she once again turns her attention to the sky, watching Ron make his way back towards them. To all of their surprise, Ron lands on the pitch in front of them and offers the broom to Harry. "You're sick of it already?"

Ron shakes his head, telling them that his stomach is telling him it's time to eat in a way that not even flying can make him ignore. He tells the others that he is going in, ignoring their laughter and grabs his broom and disappears quickly up the path to the school.

Harry offers the broom to Neville to have a ride, but he turns it down quickly, telling them that he's better off keeping both feet on the ground and is content to watch them fly.

"You're sure?" Glory asks him, and he nods, passing her Harry's Firebolt and telling her to have fun. She shakes her head and climbs onto the broom, waiting for Harry to do the same. They take off together.

Harry zips off as quick as he can, taking his broom as high and as fast as it can go, pushing the Mercury 3000 to its furthest limits. With a grin, Harry turns to look for Glory, sure that she is right behind him. He stops in an instant, turns quickly to see where she dropped off and fell behind. He scans the sky above him, thinking maybe she went higher, but doesn't see her anywhere against the clear blue above. His eyes flicker towards the stands where Neville waits and he moves his broom in that direction. As he gets closer he can see Neville point down towards the ground. Harry turns quickly, thinking maybe Glory had crashed. He relaxes when he sees her for himself.

Glory flies low to the ground, making her way relatively slowly around the perimeter of the playing field, easing herself into her flight. Harry smiles and flies down to meet her.

"Everything alright?" he asks as he pulls up beside her. She smiles back, assuring him that everything is fine and she's just getting a feel for the Firebolt. Her smile turns wicked for just a moment before she disappears in a blur of movement, kicking the Firebolt into high gear and hanging on tightly as the broom flies almost vertically and disappears into the expansive blue above.

Harry stares after her for a moment, his mouth hanging open, before he grins and takes off into the air and follows her.

Higher and higher she flies, the pitch dropping off below. The air around her begins to feel cold as she continues higher, looking around at the surrounding landscape, the castle and pitch below her becoming little more than grey blobs. Glory evens out her broom and hovers in the air for a moment, straining her eyes to locate Harry below. Finally she spots him, seeing that he is still quite far below. She smiles and lets her hands drop from the broom. The handle tilts downwards dangerously and she closes her eyes as the broom begins to plummet towards the ground.

Harry halts the Mercury 3000 as his eyes scan the sky above him for any sign of his god-sister. She took off so quickly that he just couldn't catch up on the unfamiliar broom. His green eyes narrow as he sees a small black dot above him. As he continues to watch, it grows. Whatever it is, it's getting closer. Harry begins to cautiously fly upwards, towards the dot that has grown to three times the size it was when he first noticed it only seconds before. It only takes a few moments for Harry to realise what it is he's seeing.

The wind rushes in her ears as she falls, her robes flapping out behind and above her as gravity takes hold and pulls her straight down. Keeping a hold on the broom handle with her legs, Glory leans back, laying her spine along the handle of the broom and resting her head against the smooth mass of twigs at the base. She extends her arms out to the sides, enjoying the feeling of the freefall. The exhilaration of giving up control and just letting things happen as they will.

Harry twists around quickly as she falls past him, unsure of what he should do. He knows she can handle herself, but he can't help but worry. He tilts his broom handle down and follows, determined to catch up with her.

"What are you doing Ry?" he yells down at her as he draws steadily closer to her. She doesn't answer right away and, thinking that she didn't hear him over the wind, he gets ready to shout again as he pulls up beside her. "Ry!"

"Trust me, Harry?" She doesn't turn to him or open her eyes, her smile still present and her tone calm. For a moment, Harry doesn't know how to respond to the question and just gawks at her. Below them, the ground grows steadily closer. She asks the question again. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," Harry finally answers. Glory's smile grows.

"Then believe I know what I'm doing." Harry continues to keep pace with her, staying within arms reach and prepared to grab her if something goes wrong. As if sensing his tension, Glory calls over. "Relax Harry, and enjoy the ride."

He smiles suddenly, as he finally understands what she is doing. He loosens his grip on the broom handle and gives in to the freefall as well, albeit not to the same extent as his god-sister. Beside him, Glory begins to laugh quietly and after a moment, Harry joins in.

The ground continues to rise towards them.

Seventy feet.

Sixty feet.

In the stands below them, Neville is on his feet, looking completely unworried by what he is watching.

Fifty feet.

Forty feet.

Neville hears yelling and turns in shock just in time to see three figures run up, each casting spells towards the falling pair. His eyes snap up to watch in horror as the lines of colour move towards his friends.

Harry stops smiling as he hears the shouting. His eyes focus on the jets of light shooting in his direction and he yells to Glory to watch out as he dodges out of the way, narrowly missing being hit. He turns quickly back to see and notices that his warning was unnecessary.

With a quickness and agility that could only have come with much practise, Glory's eyes snap open as in one move she hurtles herself forward against the wind to press herself against the handle of the Firebolt and turn out of the path of the oncoming spells. She turns stormy eyes towards Harry to make sure he is ok before glaring down towards the spellcasters.

Floating in the air next to Harry, she debates whether to fly down to meet them, or to turn around and fly straight back up again, just to spite them. Harry gives her a look that says he knows what she is thinking and she'd better not. Glory rolls her eyes, but goes along with Harry as he suggests maybe it's time to stop flying for today. They slowly lower their brooms towards Neville in the stands and Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape start on an intercept path towards them.

As the groups are about to meet up, Harry climbs off his broom immediately, stepping up next to Neville. Glory hovers nearby for a moment, not looking at all willing to relinquish her flight. Harry turns slightly and tugs on her ankle, pulling her down to their level quickly as he shoots her a look telling her to behave. She smiles back innocently and climbs off the broom, making sure to step on Harry's foot as she dismounts.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Professor McGonagall is the first of the professors to reach them, her anger showing clearly in the expression on her face as well as in her tone. Behind McGonagall stand a particularly grave looking Dumbledore and a paler than normal Snape, keeping out of the warpath of their colleague, allowing her to vent her worry and anger at the students unimpeded.

Glory fights the urge to roll her eyes as their head of house berates them for being so reckless and foolhardy. Without waiting to hear any explanation from either of the young men in front of her, McGonagall turns her attention fully onto Glory, making it clear that she knows that Glory was the one who was behind the little stunt.

"Never in all my years here have I seen a student attempt something so dangerous!"

Glory bites her lip and looks down at her feet, and to the observer she appears contrite for her actions. Only someone who knows her very well would see that she is really hiding her face so that slight twitching at the corners of her lips won't give away the fact that she is more amused by this confrontation than anything else. She allows her mind to wander slightly as the tirade continues and she peeks at her friends out of the corner of her eyes.

Seeing that the attention is being focused solely on Glory, Neville nudges Harry and mutters something to him under his breath. Harry is forced to fake a coughing fit to cover his laughter at the comment and turns red as all eyes turn in his direction. He continues to cough until he feels light-headed, just to make it believable.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asks as Neville stares at Harry in shock. Harry nods. Glory pats him on the back until he regains his breath, fighting hard to keep from laughing herself at this turn of events. Professor McGonagall looks almost worried, and Professor Snape stares between the three students suspiciously, his eyes narrowed as he tries to figure out what just happened.

"Swallowed a bug," Harry gasps out after a few moments, his face beginning to return to its normal colour. Glory can't hold back anymore and bursts out laughing. Neville joins in only moments later as much from the looks on the faces of the professors as from Harry's comment.

"Perhaps we should all return to the school now and away from the risk of further incidences with the insect population," the headmaster suggests, the twinkle in his blue eyes suggesting that he knows what was really going on. Professor McGonagall frowns as Dumbledore sends the three Gryffindors down from the stands and back towards the school.

"Do you think that was wise, Albus?" she asks quietly as they walk a fair distance behind the still laughing teens. He smiles benignly at her as he answers.

"Harmless teenage fun, Minerva," she looks unsure, but he is usually right about these things, so she is willing to go along with his judgement. The Potions Master doesn't seem so sure though and continues to watch the students suspiciously as he adds his thoughts on the subject.

"This time."

He is the only one who notices as Glory peeks back at them over her shoulder with a wicked smirk on her face.

-------

"Is it just me, or did the last few days go by really fast to get us right back to potions class again?" Harry mutters as they make their way down the corridor to the dungeons. Hermione frowns at his tone and looks ready to lecture, but Glory cuts her off before she can get started.

"Aww, Harry, you sound like you're not looking forward to it," he gives her a look that clearly states that he thinks she's lost her mind and laughs when Neville adds a quiet 'who is?' to the conversation. Glory rolls her eyes at them both and continues walking. Once they reach the classroom door, she tugs on Neville's sleeve, and pulls him to the side, letting the other two go first.

Peeking around the doorframe, Glory sees that Professor Snape is already in the classroom. She frowns for a moment before turning to Neville.

"You remember what we discussed?"

"Yeah, but—" Neville looks a little uncomfortable and keeps his voice low as he speaks, cutting his sentence short as a small group of Ravenclaws arrive and enter the classroom with a quick hello to the two Gryffindors.

"Neville, I need to know, if it comes right down to it, can I rely on you?" Her eyes bore into his, confirming her seriousness and tension beyond that which her face and body clearly show. Neville takes a moment to think before he answers.

"Yes." Glory sighs and visibly relaxes, her calm mask slipping easily back into place.

"Whatever happens, no worries, ok?" she asks, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek that makes him blush faintly. "You'll do fine." Neville nods slowly, still looking a little unsure and Glory grabs his arm and pulls him into the classroom. They settle into their seats quickly and begin to set up their equipment as they wait for class to begin.

Glory watches carefully as Professor Snape rises from his desk, steeling herself for what she knows is coming. The classroom door slams shut with a loud bang that makes a few of the more nervous students jump.

"Essays on my desk, now," the sounds of students digging through bags and taking out their homework assignments is all that can be heard for the next few moments.

Harry grabs Hermione's parchment roll off of the desk as he passes, pausing to pick up Neville's and Glory's essays as well to save them the trip. Snape glares at Harry as he walks up to the desk, but Harry ignores it and adds the four rolls of parchment to the pile that has formed on the potion masters desk already before turning around and walking back to his desk. Harry makes a face at his friends as he moves towards them. The Gryffindors aren't the only ones who look amused at his actions. Hannah and Ernie are both fighting off laughter and Terry quickly ducks his head to hide his smile.

"Today we will be making the Sanguolinguis potion that you all studied for homework," Professor Snape narrows his eyes as he looks around the classroom at his students, his mouth twisting into a sinister smirk as his eyes land on the Gryffindors. "And we will be testing someone's potion at the end of class."

He orders them to start and there is a rush of sounds as the class begins preparing their supplies. This time there is no recipe on the board for them to follow. They are all working from memory. This is as much to prevent a repeat of the incident the previous week as to test how well the students have done their homework.

Neville glances at Glory nervously out of the corner of his eye as she lights the fire beneath her cauldron and begins to prepare her ingredients. He is still worried, despite her reassurances to the contrary, but also begins his potion.

Snape begins to walk about the classroom, checking on the progress of the potions as he goes, stopping to praise a Slytherin here and pausing to berate a Hufflepuff there, every so often asking a student a question about the potion they are brewing.

"How long must you wait to stir after the mixture begins to boil, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco drawls his answer in a self-assured voice. His mouth twists into a smirk as Snape praises him for his correct answer. Snape turns quickly, his robes fluttering around his ankles as he directs his attention to Padma. "What amount of powdered dragon claw must be added, Patil?"

"Eighteen grams, Sir," she answers quickly and gives a nearly silent sigh of relief as he nods tersely to let her know she is right and moves on to another student.

"Longbottom," Neville trembles slightly as Snape pauses next to him, sneering as he looks into the cauldron. "Here's a question even you should be able to answer. What is the Sanguolinguis potion used for?" It takes a moment for Neville to get his voice to work so he can answer, his voice wavering as Snape glares down at him.

"Aurors us the potion on prisoners as a way of deciphering spoken-word codes by forcing the taker to speak in the code language while giving off the effect of implanting all knowledge of the language being spoken to whomever is in the room with them. Ministry officials also use the Sanguolinguis potion in their dealings with other governments so they can communicate easier with each other." Neville continues to add ingredients to his cauldron, building up his potion under the watchful eyes of the potions master. Snape makes a few snide remarks about Neville's potion brewing abilities and begins making his way across the room again.

Seeing that Snape has his attention elsewhere, Glory turns to Neville and shoots him a quick thumbs up. He smiles back at her as she mouths the words '_I knew you could do it_' across to him. Behind them, Harry smirks down at his desk.

Professor Snape continues to patrol the dungeon, checking on the students potions, making sure things are progressing the way they should, but he does not return to where the Gryffindors sit. While he is checking on the cauldron of one of his Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, Glory quickly jots down a few notes on a handy bit of spare parchment and tossing it back to Harry and Hermione. Neville glances at Glory out of the corner of his eye as she does it, but keeps his attention focused on his potion, determined to prove that he can do well in this class.

Harry picks up the note and hides it quickly as Professor Snape glances in their direction before walking to his desk and sitting down without a word. He picks up his quill and settles in to begin marking their homework essays while he waits for the potions to finish brewing.

Finally reaching a stage where the potions don't need constant attention, Harry peeks around quickly to make sure no one is looking and takes out Glory's note. His eyes scan her neat writing quickly and he ducks his head behind his cauldron as he muffles his laughter. Hermione glances around the classroom to check that nobody heard anything before frowning slightly at Harry. He hands her the note with a grin and returns to working on his potion, peripherally keeping watch on Hermione as she once more scans the classroom before peeking at the note herself.

_'Professor Snape seems to be avoiding us! Do you think it was something we did?'_

Instead of a signature, Glory has ended the note with a little doodle of a face with an innocent smile and a halo. Hermione ducks her head and sniffs quietly to keep herself from giggling. So she wasn't the only one to notice that Snape had remained curiously absent from their section of the classroom, all but ignoring Harry and herself and even going surprisingly easy on Neville, compared to the usual.

Hermione scribbles a quick reply, after once more checking that the rest of the class is occupied with other pursuits, and lobs it carefully onto the desk in front. Glory reads the message quickly and carefully hides the parchment in her bag without being noticed. She turns back and winks at Hermione before returning to work on her potion.

Harry shoots Hermione a questioning look, but she just shakes her head and mouths that she'll tell him later. The class remains very quiet, the only sounds the soft crackle of the fires, the bubbling of potions, and the harsh scratching of Professor Snape's quill marking up someone's essay. Soon enough it is time to remove the potions from the flame and Snape finishes scrawling a final comment before dropping his quill and standing. He walks amongst the tables, peering into the cauldron, ordering the students to begin clearing away their supplies as the potions cool and prepare for the testing.

At this final comment, his eyes land on the Gryffindors and he sends a sinister smirk in their direction. Glory shrugs the look off and continues to clean up, but smiles reassuringly at Neville at the first opportunity. He smiles back faintly but still looks nervous, especially as Snape steps closer to them.

"Potter," Snape turns to face Harry with a sneer. Most of the students exchange worried looks that Harry will be the test subject and forced to speak parseltongue for them, but a few students look intrigued by the possibility. "The headmaster has ordered that you be exempt from this particular potion trial because of a certain '_talent_' of yours."

Students around the classroom look shocked as Snape orders Harry to bottle up his potion and put his equipment away. Most of them were sure that he would disobey Dumbledore's orders and test the potion on Harry anyway. Now that they have been proved wrong, many sympathetic looks are sent in Neville's direction, sure that he will be the next victim (or volunteer, depending on your outlook). There are more shocked murmurs as Neville is passed over for someone else.

"You, on the other hand, Miss Roman-Saul, seem to have a talent for languages that you enjoy showing off, so today, _you_ will be our test subject." His tone is one of dark amusement. Glory closes her eyes and shakes her head slightly, looking unsurprised. She was expecting this turn of events from the beginning and came prepared.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't do that." Her tone is calm and steady as she proceeds to bottle up a sample of her potion. She is doubtful that she will be able to talk her way out of it, but it's worth the shot if it has even the slightest possibility of success.

"You what?" the potions master hisses menacingly, watching as she calmly writes out a label for her bottle. The rest of the class watches the scene in horrified interest, waiting to see what will happen to Glory for once again defying the professor. Unnoticed by everyone, Neville silently bottles and labels a sample of his own potion and sets it aside and begins preparing for what he hoped would be unnecessary.

"I cannot take this potion, Sir!" Glory tells him again, her voice polite but firm. The veins at Snape's temples being to throb at her continued resistance and he leans forward, slamming his hands down on the top of her desk.

"Roman-Saul, you will take that potion or you will fail this assignment and I will kick you out of my classroom, _permanently_." The class falls deathly silent at the threat and watches as Glory and the potions master stare at each other with narrowed eyes. After a few moments, Glory looks away first, her breath hissing between tightly clenched teeth.

"All right, you win," she speaks very quietly, her tone surprisingly soft, almost sad. "I'll take the potion." Snape looks smug as he steps back away from the desk and turns toward the front of the room, going over the effects of the potion once more as Glory fills a cup to drink from.

As her left hand raises the cup toward her lips, her right hand picks up a single black beetle eye and drops it into her cup. Harry and Hermione both cry out and Snape turns, reaching for his wand as he realises immediately that something has just gone seriously wrong. Before he can even open his mouth, Glory has drained the cup of every last drop of the altered potion.

She wobbles slightly on her feet as the cup slips from her grasp and shatters on the cold stone floor. Snape begins making his way over towards her, cursing violently as she braces herself on the table. Glory turns quickly to face Harry.

"I'm sorry," she says quickly and he can only stare at her in shock as she turns to face Neville, who gives her a sadly resigned look. "17 minutes." Neville nods at the comment and Glory takes a wobbly step back and, unbalanced as she is, begins to collapse to the floor of the dungeon.

Hermione screams quietly but Harry, reacting with surprising quickness, jumps forward and catches Glory before she hits, the momentum pulling him down to the floor with her. The whole incident has taken only seconds.

Snape finally makes it to the side of the fallen Gryffindors, dropping to the floor next to the pale and shaking body of the young woman being cradled carefully in Harry's arms.

"Don't you dare do this to me, Ry," Harry demands quietly. She doesn't respond, only shakes harder, her eyes closed tightly and her teeth clenched. "What were you thinking? How could you?"

"What did she take?" Snape snarls, having visually confirmed that the fallen girl is still breathing at least. He points his wand down at her, checking her vital signs for any clues. He frowns at the wild fluctuations and asks the question again.

Harry shakes his head, saying that he doesn't know. The other students also claim no knowledge.

"Stop gawking and get the mediwitch, Boot," Snape orders and without a glance back, Terry runs from the room. The rest of the students stay nearby, moving closer to the action to get a better look. All except for Neville.

Neville remains surprisingly calm and quiet throughout the entire situation, not having any noticeable reaction to Snape being so close to him. He continues to work around his cauldron carefully.

"Longbottom!" Snape snaps, finally noticing Neville's preoccupation with his other activities. "What are you doing?" Neville remains silent as he carefully adds three drops of armadillo bile into his bubbling cauldron. A thin plume of orange smoke rises from the mixture as everyone peers over at him, trying to figure out what he's doing.

"Neville?" Harry looks up toward Neville, who keeps working, but speaks to Harry, his voice stronger and steadier, more confident than usual.

"I'm making the antidote."

"You know what she took?" Hermione gasps quietly, stepping up to Neville's side and peering into his cauldron as he nods.

"How do you know what to do, Neville?" Harry asks quietly. Neville looks at him sadly, very quickly before focusing on the potion again.

"She taught me," his voice is barely above a whisper but everyone hears him. The murmurs begin to travel through the gathered students as the potions master rises to his feet with a snarl.

"You _knew_ she was going to do this?" Snape demands furiously. Neville ignores his tone for the most part and directs his answer to Harry instead, continuing to work as he does. On the floor, Glory groans loudly and thrashes harder against Harry's hold, as if being touched hurts her.

"She figured something like this would happen eventually, that she would be forced into taking a potion that she couldn't." Neville frowns as he speaks, his face showing a hint of guilt for having doubted her on it even the slightest bit. "She said some things were too dangerous to be revealed, so she made me a deal, gave me fair warning of what the next potion would be and what poison she could make from it, how long, the effects, everything, all the details. Then she would teach me how to make the antidote for whatever she took." He glances down at Harry as he carefully stirs the potion. "She said you'd understand the need to keep her secrets."

Even Snape looks shocked at the amount of planning that went into this bizarre plan that Glory cooked up and just how far she was willing to take it, especially relying on Neville, of all people, to work the antidote for her.

Harry sighs heavily and looks down at the now unnervingly still body in his arms as Snape turns and vents his anger at Neville, who for once, ignores it completely and continues to work, merely commenting quietly that he only has a limited time to make the potion right before it becomes irreversible and it would be easier if there were no distractions. Hermione steps to Neville's side and asks what she can do to help him, seeing how determined he is to make this potion work. Neville smiles faintly and tells Hermione what the next step is so she can begin preparing.

"Why didn't you just take the bloody fail and walk away?" Harry whispers down at her. "What could be so dangerous that you'd risk this?" Glory moans softly and opens hazy green eyes and looks vaguely up to where she heard Harry's voice.

"Protect… family… you…" Her mouth continues to move, forming words but not a lot of sound comes out clearly beyond a few random syllables. "Ungrateful sna…" she breaks off suddenly, making a loud choking noise and sits straight up, gasping for air without taking any in.

Harry panics at her sudden movement and holds her carefully, muttering softly that she'll be ok, to relax. He has no idea what else he could possibly do to help her. Glory begins to look a little blue around the lips as she continues to struggle to draw in air without success. The slight haziness of her eyes has grown to an alarming milky layer with the slightest red tint around the edges.

Professor Snape crouches down quickly at the sudden unexpected reaction, cursing under his breath that Madam Pomfrey hasn't arrived yet. His knowledge of medical magics isn't nearly up to her standard and barely beyond the basics necessary in an emergency. He uses his wand to check for any tangible reason why she isn't breathing, but nothing comes up. There is nothing physically blocking her lungs from drawing in air, and he can think of nothing he can do to help her.

Glory begins to wobble back and forth as the vertigo becomes too much for her, and she starts to tip backwards, ready to pass out from lack of oxygen when suddenly the block in her throat lets up and she begins to cough.

Her body rocks back and forth with the bone-jarring strength of the coughing that pulls her right out of Harry's hold. Glory leans forward, curling into the pain and grasping for the nearest table leg as she tries to keep herself from falling over. Her vision isn't clear enough for her to see that what she was reaching for wasn't the table at all. She realises the instant her hand closes around the fabric that she has actually grabbed for Professor Snape's arm instead, but she does not remove her hand. She uses him to keep herself steady until she can stabilize herself.

After a few tense moments, the coughing ceases and Glory releases her grip on the potions master, leaning back and looking in Harry's direction with pain-filled eyes obscured beneath the disturbing layer of red haze that has spread from the edges to engulf both her eyes completely.

"I had to do it," she whispers very quietly, her voice raspy and weak. Snape listens in closely, hoping to overhear something important, some clue as to what would drive her to something so drastic and dangerous. "To save us all."

"From what?" Harry asks just as quietly, brushing a loose strand of Glory's hair back from her face. "What was so dangerous?"

"Zane," Glory is the only one in the classroom who misses the blood draining from Harry's face at the comment as she collapses against him once more. Blood has begun to leak from the corners of her eyes, leaving unsettling red streaks pouring down her pale cheeks. It looks disturbingly as if she is crying tears of blood.

Neville spares a brief glance over as he finishes the potion and extinguishes the flame. He doesn't look surprised at what is happening, having been forewarned of the effects of the potion beforehand, but finally appears to be a little unnerved by actually seeing it firsthand. He quickly pours a single cup full of the antidote and kneels down next to his friends.

Hermione steps around the table and closer to the group on the floor, watching worriedly as Neville, with shaking hands, passes the cup to Harry very carefully.

"Ry," Harry calls softly, shaking her shoulder slightly, trying to wake her up. She doesn't respond and Harry tries again. "Wake up, Ry." Harry looks at Neville worriedly. Neville checks his watch and shakes his head.

"There's still time," he reassures quickly, and tries himself to get her to wake. Time passes and nothing seems to be working. Finally fed up and too worried about the time growing short, Neville resorts to desperate threats. "Glory, if you don't wake up right now and take this potion, I'm making sure that everyone knows your middle name!"

"You wouldn't dare," Glory groans feebly and both of her god-brothers give weak laughs as they help sit her up. Trust something like that to bring her back from the brink.

Harry raises the cup to Glory's lips and she slowly drinks down the entire mixture as the rest of the class watches in nervous anticipation to see whether the antidote is a success or not. She makes a face and mutters a comment about it tasting awful, but within moments her colour begins to return and muscles visibly clenched in pain begin to ease. Finally, Glory opens her eyes and looks in Neville's direction, unable to see the slight shudder he gives at seeing the state of her eyes up close. As if sensing his discomfort, Glory closes her eyes again and reaches out for Neville's hand. She gives it a comforting squeeze.

"I knew you could do it," she whispers hoarsely, her hand releasing its grip and sliding to her lap as the darkness closes in completely and she gives in to unconsciousness.

The students stand around in shock, just staring down at the group on the floor as Professor Snape once again checks Glory's vital signs. Everything seems to be calming down and returning to normal on that front. The potions master's face has returned to its usual unreadable mask, but his anger is clearly evident to everyone in the room.

Terry races into the classroom with a fretful looking Madam Pomfrey on his heels. They both stop short at the scene before them, but the mediwitch recovers quickly and gets straight to work checking on the patient.

After a few silent minutes, Pomfrey stands and speaks to the now pacing Professor Snape.

"The antidote you gave her seems to be working and I believe she'll be ok, but she's suffered a lot of trauma. She'll need to come up to the hospital wing for more tests to make sure there will be no lingering effects." Snape nods curtly and orders the rest of the students to hand in their potion sample for the day as Madam Pomfrey conjures a stretcher to transport the unconscious student to the hospital wing.

"Class dismissed," he snaps and follows the mediwitch out the door, leaving the students in stunned silence behind him.

End of Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time between updates, but school and real life likes to intrude and keep me pretty busy at times. I'll try not to take so long in the future. Thanks to anyone who is reading this.


	8. Chapter 7: The Three of Us in the Dark

Chapter 7: The Three of Us in the Dark

_  
One is all a fire_

_One is all a spark_

_But here I am with the two of you_

_The three of us in the dark  
'  
_

Beams of sunlight spill across the cold stone floor of the near-empty hospital wing. The quiet clinking of potions vials as Madam Pomfrey restocks the ward is the only sound that can be heard.

Lying in the same bed she has occupied for weeks, Glory rolls her eyes at the now familiar sounds of the mediwitch at work and rolls over, pulling the covers over her head. A few minutes later, she sighs and turns again, slamming her pillow down over her head and holding it down tightly against her ear in yet another vain attempt to find a moment of silence.

Across the room, the door to the infirmary swings open, and Glory smiles faintly at the familiar presence and drops the pillow as she sits up.

Harry readjusts the bag slung over his shoulder as the door closes behind him and he moves toward Glory's bed. She smiles brightly at him as he comes around the curtain that hides her bed from the rest of the ward.

"Is that my homework?" She nods to the bag Harry puts down on the table beside her bed. He rolls his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Ry," he laughs as she looks at him sheepishly, quickly apologising for her bad manners. "No worries, Ry, I was just teasing. So, any word on a release date yet?" Harry settles himself a bit stiffly on the edge of the cot. There is a tension about him that Glory senses but decides not to comment on just yet.

'_He'll reveal it in time without me pressuring it out of him_.' She shakes her head in response to his question.

"No one seems willing to tell me anything about it," Glory shrugs and shakes her head in frustrated amusement. "I think they're waiting on the specialist's report. She had some question for the family she needed to ask or something like that. I wasn't really paying that much attention to what she was saying actually."

"Specialist?"

"A headshrinker from St. Mungo's." Harry frowns, as much at Glory's casual attitude about the whole thing as what she is telling him. "Apparently my actions sent up all sorts of red flags."

"Why did you do it Ry?" Harry asks quietly after a few moments or tense silence. Glory looks down, unable to meet his eyes, knowing this is what has been bothering him so much. It is the first time he has ventured to ask her since the incident in the potions class, always afraid of interfering with her healing to press her about it.

"You know why, Harry."

"No, I don't. I need you to tell me! You owe me an explanation Ry!" She remains silent as he rants, letting him vent all of his frustration, and once he is done, he watches her expectantly for a minute in silence. Seeing the faint flicker of Glory's eyes, Harry sighs and closes his own, breathing deeply and calming himself, focusing on the things around him as Glory has been attempting to teach him since the summer. He feels the sudden change in the air around them and opens his eyes and stares at Glory. "I don't care if that was the Headmaster with the staff and an army of aurors who just walked into the ward."

"Well, you're half right," Glory mutters under her breath, making sure Harry can overhear every word of it. He pauses for an instant and blinks at her before continuing with his previous tirade.

"You owe me an explanation and I want to hear it now, Ry." Glory sighs and shakes her head at Harry's continued insistence, knowing that he won't give up anytime soon, and not feeling up to arguing about it, she gives in.

"Look, it's pretty self-explanatory, Har. I've already told you about Zane and the rules of the circle that I am sworn to follow. I couldn't take the risk of breaking those rules and condemning us all to death, so I opted for the alternative. It came down to a choice between my own life and that of yours and Neville's, Hermione, Draco, Terry, Blaise, Professor Snape, everyone else in that room. One life or twenty; it wasn't a difficult decision to make."

"What a way to prove yourself a true bloody Gryffindor," Harry grumbles half-heartedly, finally understanding and accepting Glory's reasons completely. Glory laughs quietly as she pulls Harry into a comforting hug without a word. After a moment of silence Harry confides to her in a whisper. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Glory teases lightly, determined to reassure Harry, even as she hides her own breaking heart that she has caused him so much pain in the first place. "You're stuck with me for life now, love, whether you like it or not." Harry gives a weak laugh and nods telling her she'd better be.

From just beyond the edge of the screen that surrounds the bed, someone clears their throat audibly and Harry pulls away from Glory's embrace to face the small group of adults gathered there. Glory giggles quietly to herself at the look on Harry's face when he sees the headmaster, as he jokingly predicted earlier when demanding his answer. Instead of the army of aurors however, Dumbledore is joined by Professor McGonagall, and another woman that Harry doesn't recognise, but soon finds out is the specialist from St. Mungo's.

"Harry, if you could excuse us for a moment, we have a few things to discuss with Miss Roman-Saul." Dumbledore's tone although friendly leaves no room for argument, and with a quick squeeze of Glory's hand Harry stands and prepares to leave.

"I'll come back again later." Glory nods and watches as Harry quickly disappears around the curtain with only a brief glance back. She sighs quietly as everyone waits for the sound of the door closing before focusing their attention on her.

"Miss Roman-Saul, I just have a few more questions—" the specialist starts, but Glory holds up her hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but before you start I have to say something," Glory pauses and waits for the others to give some form of approval for her to continue. "I have tried to be accepting of this whole situation, with all the questions and prying into my personal life and disrupting the lives of my friends and family, but I think it has gone far enough now." With a shrug of her shoulders, Glory leans back against her pillows and takes the chance to covertly study each of the speechless adults flanking her bed. The range of emotions showing on their faces is almost enough to make her laugh.

The specialist from St. Mungo's looks at Glory in outright shock, as if she never in her wildest dreams expected a patient to refuse to answer her questions. Glory muses to herself that the woman must be new to the job.

Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, looks moderately disappointed, yet somewhat amused at the same time. Glory's response doesn't really come as too big of a shock to him after weeks of the same questions being asked of her again and again. It was only a matter of time before she got fed up with it all and stopped talking.

"Miss Roman-Saul," Professor McGonagall is the first of the group to find her voice, and she speaks in that stern tone that Glory has become quite familiar with in her short time at Hogwarts.

"I've told you everything that I can more than once already, so I have nothing more to say about it," Glory tells them matter-of-factly. "I don't know what else you expect from me."

After a few silent moments of the specialist gaping and looking as if she is imitating a fish, Madam Pomfrey appears from around the curtain carrying a faintly smoking goblet.

"I'm afraid I must ask you all to leave so I may tend to my patient," she directs her comment to the adults as she puts the cup of potion down on the bedside table and takes out her wand to scan Glory's vitals. After a few moments in which nobody makes any move to follow the mediwitch's orders, Madam Pomfrey levels a frown at the group and politely but firmly orders them out of her ward, in a tone that permits no refusal.

Glory fights to keep her expression neutral as Madam Pomfrey all but ignores the protests of Professor McGonagall and the St. Mungo's specialist, but something of her thoughts must have shown through despite her efforts as the mediwitch briefly pauses in her scolding of the adults to make a comment to her.

"I wouldn't look so entertained if I were you, Miss Roman-Saul, I haven't finished with you yet." Glory's face twists into a mask of exaggerated innocence at the threat and she reaches over and picks up the waiting goblet. She hides a smirk behind the rim of the cup as she drinks the smoking potion given to her as she watches Madam Pomfrey all but push the visitors out the door. Moments later the potion has taken full effect and Glory drifts off into sleep.   
'

It is well after dinner when Glory reawakens in the now dark hospital wing. Stretching her arm out to the bedside table, she picks up her watch and groans as she sees just how long she was asleep. She drops the watch back onto the table and throws her arm across her eyes, urging herself to get up.

After a few minutes, the quiet sounds of someone sneaking into the hospital wing registers in Glory's mind and she drops her arm as she turns to stare in the direction of the doors. Moments later Harry pokes his head around the curtain that blocks the bed with a grin.

"You're finally awake," he whispers, and Glory nods as she sits up and asks why he's being so quiet. "Madam Pomfrey has already kicked me out twice today so I wouldn't interrupt your recovery." Glory muffles her giggling with her hands.

Harry waits a few moments for her to recover before he asks her about the earlier meeting and what the specialist had to say. Glory shakes her head as she tells him how she refused to answer the same questions even one more time for the doctor before Madam Pomfrey kicked them out. Harry smiles at her vivid descriptions of the reactions of the adults as Madam Pomfrey virtually chased them away and happily answers Glory's following questions of how everyone else is doing.

"So what happened to Neville? I haven't seen much of him lately." Glory fights off a yawn as she stretches, brushing away the last strands of sleep that continue to tug at her consciousness as Harry pulls a chair up beside the hospital bed.

"He's been in detention most of the time," Harry answers slowly as he shifts, trying to get comfortable in his seat. Glory snorts in a very unladylike manner and rolls her eyes as she responds.

"For what, saving my life?"

"I think that's all that kept him from being kicked out altogether," Harry shakes his head with a sigh. "He's being punished for helping you with the plan. And you should have heard the Howler he got…"

"Granny Longbottom strikes again?" Glory grimaces slightly as she imagines just what the old woman would have to say about Neville's involvement in an incident like that. The look on Harry's face as he answers is enough to keep her from asking more about it.

"To put it mildly," he pauses for a moment and studies Glory. She can guess from the obvious curiosity in the look what he plans to say next. "You haven't said how your end of things reacted."

"Not too bad, considering," Glory shrugs and begins to tick the responses off on her fingers. "Eric was disappointed that I would purposely choose one of the more dangerous options, but he understands my reasons and supports my choice. Galen wrote to tell me that if he gets the blame for this, I'll be out of a job and I haven't heard from Remus yet, but I don't expect that to go well."

"What about Jess?" Harry asks cautiously and Glory laughs at his tone and grins.

"Well, to sum it up, she told me if I ever pull a stunt like that again, I'd better pray to every power in the universe that the antidote fails, or she'll do me in herself." Harry can't keep his jaw from dropping at the comment as much as at Glory's reaction. She looks more amused by the threat than anything.

"You're acting like all of this is a joke," Harry mutters and watches the amusement drain from Glory's expression. She apologises quickly to him, not wanting to upset him, and quickly explains herself.

"I don't think of it as a joke, Harry, I just don't see any reason to worry about it too much. I'm alive and, so I hear, in rather good health considering everything and it's not like I do something like this all the time. I'm not going to let a few words said in a moment of panic get me upset or stop me from doing things my own way."

"So you don't care at all that you're getting into trouble over this?" Harry asks doubtfully, suddenly realising just how little he actually knows this young woman sitting next to him.

"Not really, no," she says simply, adding a small shrug. Harry's scrutiny doesn't go unnoticed and Glory tries to put him at ease. "Harry, you know I've done far worse things than this and yet I'm still here. I haven't been expelled or suspended. I haven't been disowned. I haven't even been sent a Howler." Glory pauses for a moment and looks thoughtful before she adds an additional thought that Harry can't help but smile at, despite his efforts. "Although as I said before, I do have yet to hear from Remus and that could very well change in the near future."

"Do you think that Zane knows?" Harry finally ventures back into the depths of what has become dangerous territory for them. They have already had a few disagreements on this subject that continues to come up. As much as Glory may try to defend him, Harry can't help but feel a certain amount of distrust about what her involvement with Zane has driven her to do so far, and worry what may come of it in the future.

"I'm sure he does, even if I hadn't sent a message to him myself," ignoring the frown on Harry's face at the comment, Glory continues speaking, answering his unasked question instead. She gives a small shudder and stares off blankly into the shadows, her voice taking on a slightly distant quality as she talks. "After what happened this summer, when he found out I was coming to Hogwarts, he swore that he'd be keeping a very close watch on me and the situation here. I don't doubt that he's got someone on the grounds keeping watch over everything and reporting back."

Harry's frown quickly turns to a look of worry as he asks his god-sister if there is a known risk that she hasn't told him about. She shakes her head as she is slowly pulled out of her thoughts back into the present and promptly tells Harry that everyone is just being overly cautious considering the parties involved. Harry takes a moment to think about all that Glory's comments imply and she uses the opportunity to try and shift the topic a little.

"So what kind have trouble have you been getting up to in my absence?"

"Oh, no, you're not getting out of this that easily," Harry cuts off her attempt quickly, not willing to let her distract him now that he is finally getting some real answers out of her. "What else did your mum have to say about it? Did you tell her about Snape's threat too?"

"_Professor_ Snape," Glory corrects almost without a thought before answering the question. "And yes, I told Jess exactly what happened that day, every detail I thought she should know."

"She must have been furious when she heard what he said." Glory raises an eyebrow at the faintly hopeful tone of Harry's voice and shakes her head. With a soft snort, she tells him that he's way off and watches his expression turn to one of disappointment and confusion as he demands to know what she meant by her comment.

"His comments, that day and all the others, came as no surprise to Jess, by any means. She knows him far too well to be surprised by anything like that."

"I know you said they knew each other, that would have been pretty hard to avoid given they were in the same house and year," Harry asks and Glory can't help but grin at his discomfort over this particular train of thought. "But just how close were they exactly?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Glory laughs slightly wickedly at the suddenly worried look on Harry's face. "You think you can handle it?"

Harry takes a moment to think, his reluctance showing on his face as he battles against his own curiosity. Glory leans back against her pillows to watch with a smirk. She suspects that his curiosity will win out in the end and Harry doesn't disappoint her.

"Tell me."

"Alright, if you're sure," Glory checks one more time, giving him one last chance to back out before he finds out a truth that he might not like. Harry shakes his head and tells her to hurry up before he changes his mind. "This will take a bit of explaining, so hang in there with me, ok?" Harry nods and Glory takes a deep breath before beginning her tale.

"Ok, so you know that because of the circumstances around them, by the time she got to Hogwarts, Jess was already close with your mum and Alice, right?" Harry mutters that he has already heard this part and Glory rolls her eyes. "I told you I needed to explain some things, didn't I? May I get back to it now?" Harry sighs and tells her to go ahead.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Jess already had her very good friends Alice and Lily with her, but she also already knew some of the other students attending Hogwarts through various family connections and all the rest of that pureblood nonsense." Noting that Harry is looking exceedingly impatient for her to get to the point, Glory growls quietly. "Ok, quick summary of it all, Jess had her small, core group of friends, but of the group, there were four in particular that were closer to her than any others throughout the entire time they attended Hogwarts. Lily and Alice we've already discussed, so that's fairly obvious, but Jess was introduced to Remus during their first year and they became fast friends with a bit of encouragement on Lily's part to overlook his friendship with the other Marauders."

"You've already told me all of this before," Harry interrupts quickly as Glory pauses for breath. "I don't see what any of this has to do with Sna… Professor Snape."

"If you would stop interrupting, I'd have the chance to tell you that." Harry sits back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for her to continue. Seeing that he is getting annoyed at the whole conversation, Glory decides to just tell him flat out, no more evasions. "Jess Roman and Severus Snape were the best of friends for their entire stretch together at Hogwarts." Glory watches silently as Harry nearly falls out of his chair at the shocking revelation.

"You must be joking!" Harry hisses, muttering a series of curse words under his breath as Glory assures him that she is telling him the complete truth. "But how could she have been friends with him and my mum? He…"

"Knew better than to try and force his beliefs on my mother," Glory cuts him off as she anticipates the question. At Harry's doubtful look, Glory grins wickedly and leans closer to whisper conspiratorially to him. "After seeing what she did to Malfoy when she caught him insulting Lily, none of the pureblood puritans would dare say anything like that around her again. They were too afraid of what she would do to them."

"Now I see where you get it from," Harry mutters, reminding Glory of her own encounter with a Malfoy on a very similar battleground. She smirks at him.

"What can I say, I learned from the best." She watches Harry's face carefully as he struggles to wrap his mind around the situation.

"I still don't understand. It just doesn't make any sense," Harry growls in his frustration and Glory's smile fades. "How could she possibly be friends with him and my mum and Remus? He hated them so much. She couldn't have made that work."

"You know nothing is that simple, Harry," Glory sighs, preparing herself for a long and difficult discussion. "It doesn't work that way. It might seem improbable to you, but when you think about it it's no different than Remus being friends with Jess and the other Marauders."

"It's not the same thing at all," Harry denies vehemently, and Glory quickly warns him to keep his voice down. They sit in silence for a moment, listening for the sounds of Madam Pomfrey coming to check on the noise, but she remains shut in her office. With sighs of relief, the teens continue their argument at a much quieter volume. "None of the Marauders hated her or anything like that. I think we more than prove that."

"You're missing the point Harry," Glory rubs tiredly at her eyes in her own growing frustration. "Jess was a Slytherin, and I know you at least have some idea of how low the opinions of James and Sirius were of Slytherins." Harry nods reluctantly after a few moments of thought and Glory continues. "What do you think it was like in the beginning, Remus trying to build up a relationship with her, a Slytherin? Do you think the others made it easy for them? No, but Remus knew to keep his friendship with Jess out of their way until the other Marauders were willing to accept her. And that's the way it was with Jess and Professor Snape. Her friendship with him avoided any overlap with that of the Gryffindors and they managed quite peacefully from what I hear."

"But he hated my mum, I know that much." Harry insists, his sure tone causing Glory to pause for a moment to doubt her own certainty. She wracks her brain for anything that might support his comment, but finds herself coming up blank.

"You're wrong about that Har," Glory replies, shaking her head. A thoughtful look crosses her face and she tilts her head to the side slightly with a faint smile. "He didn't hate her, though he may have wished he could."

"No, he hated all of them, my parents, the marauders, all the Gryffindors. He still does!" Glory is quick to warn Harry to lower his voice, noting that the look on his face is more than enough for her to know that this conversation isn't getting them anywhere.

'_He's determined not to believe me on this. He must know something that he's not telling me.'_ Glory sighs inwardly and decides to give up on this particular topic for the moment, only adding one final comment.

"I'm not denying any of that, he did hate many of them, but Lily was never among that group, nor was Alice. Jess saw to that." Silence follows this last statement as Harry thinks everything over.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry finally breaks the silence after a few dragged-out minutes. He studies his god-sister strangely as Glory buries her face in her hands and begins to giggle uncontrollably. "What?"

"Well, aside from the obvious answer that Jess has told me stories about all of this from as far back as I can remember, as have some of the other family members who were there at the same time," she manages after a moment taken to calm herself. Her lips twitch as she tells Harry the reason behind her outburst. "You have no idea how big of a gossip Remus can be sometimes."

He just stares at her for a moment in stunned silence with wide emerald eyes. His mouth moves as if he is trying to talk, but not a sound comes out. His shoulders begin to shake as the humour of the comment hits him and he fights to contain his laughter. Glory leans forward quickly and stretches her arm out across the gap between the bed and the chair to place her hand over Harry's mouth as he begins to lose the battle.

"You're joking, right?" Harry chokes out for the second time in one night and snorts when Glory shakes her head and tells him she's completely serious. It seems her newest revelation has broken him out of the dark mood that had settled on him during their previous topic.

Seeing that he has calmed some, Glory pats the bed next to her and tells Harry to sit with her for a bit. He hesitates only a moment before shifting himself to sit facing Glory on the edge of the cot. Glory smiles and chuckles quietly to herself at the hint of nervousness she picks up from Harry. She leans forward to give him a quick hug as she finally gives in to her own curiosity.

"Can I ask you why you're having so much trouble believing me about Professor Snape?" Harry sighs heavily and shakes his head, turning to stare out of the nearby window.

"I just can't imagine him not hating any Gryffindor," his voice is barely above a whisper, so that Glory strains to catch the words. "Especially with the way he talks about my dad and…"

"It really bothers you, doesn't it, the things he says," Glory asks as Harry trails off, looking reluctant to finish his sentence. Glory gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, seeing that even after so many months he still sometimes has trouble talking about his beloved godfather.

"He always commented on how arrogant my dad was, and how I'm just like him," Harry growls quietly as he once more feels his hatred for the potions master rising within him. He turns his attention back to his friend as she shakes her head and looks at him almost sadly.

"So what?" Glory offers mildly with just a hint of hardness beneath the comment. "They're just words Harry."

"I never believed him," Harry's eyes hold an undisguised pain and Glory suddenly feels lost on a reason for it. "Snape… _Professor_ Snape, he was the only one who ever told me that. Everyone else only had good things to say about my dad, other than that he could be a troublemaker, like the twins. But I know he was telling the truth now and—"

"How do you know?" Glory interrupts with a frown, worried by the tone of Harry's voice and the look in his eyes. He hesitates before he speaks and turns his face away from hers before he says anything, trying to hide it, but she can still tell. He's not lying exactly, but he isn't telling the whole truth either. He is hiding something.

"Sirius and Lu…" Harry stops and quickly corrects himself. "Remus confirmed some things for me last year." Glory watches him in confusion, trying to figure out which is bothering him more, that the comments about his father were at least somewhat true, or that Professor Snape was the only one telling him the truth. With a sigh she gives up trying to figure it out for the moment and sets about trying to cheer Harry up as much as she can.

"Harry, how could you possibly have known any different? Especially stuck living with Petunia and her… _charming_ husband and son," Glory's derision is evident in her tone as well as by the look on her face; a look that closely mirrors Harry's own feelings at the thought of his muggle relatives, so much so that he can't help but smile faintly. A smile that only grows as Glory continues. "Admittedly, Jamie could be quite the prat at times, but he grew up and settled down. It's not in any way shameful to be compared to him."

Glory pulls Harry into a comforting hug which he returns gratefully, glad that despite their differences and disagreements they can still be there for each other. After a brief moment of comfortable silence, Glory speaks again, her voice playfully tinged with wicked glee.

"As for our _dear_ professor's jibes about you being arrogant or whatever, I fully admire your restraint." Harry pulls back to study her face, noting her mischievous smirk and gleaming eyes. Glory doesn't wait for Harry to give voice to the unasked question in his confused green eyes. "If it were me in your place, I'd have told him long ago that he's got his head stuck so far up his ars—"

"Glory Roman-Saul, don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Two sets of green eyes turn to the voice which interrupts from the darkness beyond the curtain. A sharp intake of breath from Harry sounds loud in the following silence and he pales considerably as he watches the black cloak settle around the figure that pushes the screen out of the way. Glory quickly grabs onto Harry's shoulder as he begins to tip backwards and supports him as he fights to regain his composure. With a glance up, green eyes meet black for the briefest of moments before Harry drops his eyes to the floor.

Glory reaches out and gently places a hand over the fist Harry has clenching the hospital sheets into a misshapen mass between his fingers. She frowns for a split second, both worrying about Harry's reaction and wondering how she could have missed the approach of the visitors, before catching herself and slipping her usual imperturbable mask into place. Not fast enough, she soon realises as she catches the glint of satisfaction in the narrowed black eyes. With the slight elevation of one eyebrow, Glory allows an audaciously calculating smirk come to her face.

"Good evening, Professor," her tone of voice is amiable and slightly amused, quite at odds with the look in her eyes as she stares down the potions master. The look softens to one of affection as she aims a genuine smile at the real visitor. "Jess."

"Where did I go wrong with you?" Jess Roman-Saul shakes her head and rolls her eyes slightly at her daughter after studying her for a few moments in silence. Glory shrugs at her mother, shooting her a wry grin.

"Allowing me to come into the world with these genetics probably wasn't a good place to start." Glory glances at Harry out of the corner of her eye as he makes a soft choking sound, as if he is fighting off a laugh.

"Cheeky brats," Jess chuckles, including Harry in the comment for the reaction he failed to cover up. Focusing her attention on Glory once more, Jess looks thoughtful. "You might be a bit right though. I think it's safe to say that there's too much of your father in you."

"Only as much as there is of you, and whose fault is that really?" Both Harry and the potions master, the latter hiding his reaction much better, watch the exchange in growing shock as the two women casually banter back and forth.

Noting they way Harry's eyes continue to travel back to her mother again and again as if drawn by some force he is unable to resist, Glory decides to get right to the heart of the problem, guessing why he reacted the way he did from the first moment he heard her voice and saw Jess step out of the darkness.

"You ok, Harry?" He drags his eyes reluctantly away from his study of his godmother to meet Glory's sympathetic gaze with a slightly blank look. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry blinks at her a few times before he realises what she has just said to him. He can't help but smile at the sheer absurdity of the old muggle saying coming from the witch next to him, both of them knowing full well they are sitting in a building occupied by a number of ghosts who they see around quite regularly.

"You know I have," he answers quietly and Glory smiles. As he looks in her eyes, he knows what she is really asking and that she won't give up until he gives her the real answer. With a heavy sigh and a quick glance at Jess, he tells her. "I wasn't expecting… she looks so much like… and the voice; it's almost exactly the same."

"The resemblance is quite remarkable, isn't it," Glory comments quietly and realisation dawns on Jess suddenly as her daughter attempts to comfort her god-brother. Cursing herself for her thoughtlessness, Jess sits down on the bed and pulls Harry into a hug before he can protest.

"I'm sorry Harry, I wasn't thinking." Jess apologises while Glory giggles quietly to herself as Harry shifts uncomfortably and blushes at the still unfamiliar display of affection.

"No, it's fine, I just," Harry tries to pull away, but Jess doesn't let him get too far, keeping one arm draped over his shoulder. "It wasn't so obvious in the pictures Ry sent me." He looks between his friend and her mother, still a bit stunned by just how alike they really look. It was never as clear to him as now when he finally sees them together in the same room.

Glory feels she has a pretty good idea of what Harry is mulling over as he looks at them. His comment that night by the common room fire comes back to her and she smiles at him reassuringly, knowing that Harry is once again seeing her in a different light and having to reshape his perception of her.

"Pictures never do any of us justice," Jess jokes lightly as Harry regains his colour. She takes a moment to really study him and sighs. "I haven't seen you since you were just a baby, but everyone told me how much you looked like Jamie. I just can't believe how strong the resemblance is. But you have her eyes," the comment comes softly, the hint of sadness growing briefly in her voice before Jess shakes her head and snaps herself out of her melancholy mood. She clears her throat to get rid of the constricting tightness and continues on a much lighter note, earning a smile from Harry. "A family trait you were lucky to get, although it's too bad you got Jamie's vision."

Harry's smile grows and he laughs softly as Jess taps his glasses, as if they were proof of her last comment. Harry relaxes his guard, feeling quite safe in his current surroundings, Jess's friendly attitude winning him over almost right away just like her daughter before her.

"I wish I… we," she quickly corrects at the immediate poke Glory aims at her shoulder. "Could have been there for you growing up. It can't have been easy with Petunia's lot, but I intend to start making up for that now, if that's alright with you, Harry." He nods and grins as Jess invites him to stay with them over the Christmas holidays.

Watching mostly from the sidelines, Glory studies Harry, feeling warmed in her heart at the happiness she sees glowing in his eyes. Suddenly, Glory finds her attention drawn to the almost forgotten presence in the room, and she laughs quietly at the narrow-eyed glare of resentment she catches Professor Snape levelling at her god-brother. Not quiet enough it would seem, as three sets of eyes turn to her for an explanation. The potions master's dark eyes narrow even further at the satisfied look Glory levels at him briefly, mirroring his own from earlier.

'_One for one,_' Glory smirks inwardly at catching the usually pokerfaced man with his shields down, and she makes sure that he knows it.

"Just thinking about the possibilities," Glory lies smoothly, though none of the others seem to quite believe her story. Glory shrugs it off, feeling no need to explain her small moment of triumph, and is soon distracted by the look on her mother's face. With a small shake of her head, Glory's tone becomes very matter of fact. "I know that look."

"What look would that be?" Jess raises an eyebrow as she meets her daughter's gaze as Harry looks between the two women, mystified. Snape watches the interaction with keen interest, waiting for another useful piece of information to drop about this girl who continues to challenge him at every step she can.

"You know exactly what look," Glory laughs dryly. "So give up the charade and tell me, who ratted me out?" Harry fights to keep his face straight as he suddenly notices the uncanny resemblance between the two women grow even stronger when Jess takes on the same expression of innocence that Glory often makes use of.

"Ratted you out about what, darling?" Glory shakes her head at her mother's curious tone and smirks, deciding to play along with the former Slytherin.

"Well, it could be any number of things really. Maybe you were told about my behaviour in potions class, or the way I back talked to the headmaster. Or it could have been my many detentions, various… interactions, with other students, or any number of other possible things that have happened since I got here." Jess looks ready to speak as Glory stops to catch her breath after that mouthful, but Glory holds up a hand and stops her, asking to be let to finish uninterrupted. At the nod of agreement, Glory continues. "All things that, and I want you to look me in the eye and tell me honestly, thinking back over the years since I started school and even before then, all my life, tell me truthfully that any of it would come as even the slightest shock for you to hear about." Jess takes a moment to think, ignoring the sound of Harry's muffled laughing, before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Glory gives a smugly victorious smirk. "That's what I thought. So what specific are we talking about here?"

"I hear you were the instigator of an incident with your broom?" There is a moment of silence as Glory gets a thoughtful look on her face that is soon followed by a knowing grin.

"Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"Excuse me?" Jess demands, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice completely.

"Head of which house ratted me out about that?" Glory meets Harry's gaze over her mother's shoulder as he fights to keep from falling over with the effort of containing his laughter.

"What makes you think it was either of them?" Glory meets her mother's twinkling green eyes, the mirrors of her own, with a raised eyebrow, stating that the answer should be pretty obvious, even to a former Slytherin like herself. Harry looks a little shocked at Glory's comment and risks a glance to the seething potions master who still waits nearby. Jess ignores the taunt and tells her daughter to go ahead and explain it anyway.

"It's unlikely that you've seen Neville since you got here, and he wouldn't have told you anyway," Glory starts with a small smile, her voice slightly mocking. "And Harry's been with me so you wouldn't have got it out of him either. That leaves four people who could have possibly told you, and the headmaster dismissed it as harmless teenage fun."

Glory notices the faintest flicker of confusion in Snape's eyes and she knows he is wondering how she could have possibly known what Dumbledore had to say when she was out of earshot. Not waiting to be interrupted, Glory continues with an even bigger smile as she chalks up another point on her side of the mental battle with the potions master.

"Now we both know that _I_ didn't tell you, so that leaves 2 people, Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape, and I'm sure you can guess which way my suspicion is leaning on this one. I mean, putting aside the obvious," Glory waves her hand vaguely in the direction of the potions master and notes that he was the one who walked in with Jess. "It's well known to everyone that Professor McGonagall usually goes along with Dumbledore's judgement, so really, who else is left but Professor Snape?"

A moment of silence follows the comment before Jess begins to laugh at her daughter's candid reasoning, despite the glaring presence of the man being accused of telling on her.

"Ok, little miss know it all," Glory watches the shrewd look glinting in her mother's eyes and finds herself momentarily wary of what is coming next before hearing the faint trace of humour in the comment. "You think you're so smart, what am I going to say about it?"

Glory studies her mother closely for a few moments in silence, ignoring the avid watchers. Her thoughtful look turns smug quite suddenly.

"You're going to say _nothing_ about it, because to do so would make you an unbelievable hypocrite, as you were the instigator of a very similar stunt when you were my age, one that ended in a trip to the hospital wing for you and your friends."

"Smartass," Jess shakes her head as she laughs, her tone carrying through only the slightest hint of the incredulity mirrored in the eyes of both adults. "Dare I ask how you found out about that?"

"Clay told me."

"I should have known," Jess snorts and gives a roll of her eyes. "It seems I shall have to have a talk with that cousin of mine."

"Don't be too rough on him. If he hadn't told me, someone else would have." Glory answers simply as she watches Harry's face turn a shade of red that would put a Weasley to shame as he bites his lip, looking as if he is about to explode with the force of having something to say that he is fighting to keep in.

Catching the look Glory is sending him, Harry gives an exaggerated coughing fit in which a name can be picked out.

"Neville!"

"Excuse me?" Jess turns on the laughing Harry with wide eyes as her daughter collapses back against the pillows holding her stomach.

"Is that what he told you?" Glory chokes out after a moment taken to catch her breath; a moment spent mulling over Harry's comment before she once again bursts into a fit of uncontrollable giggling. "Swallowed a bug my arse, Harry."

Harry flashes Glory a cheeky grin that makes his resemblance to his father even more pronounced as Jess looks between the two teenagers puzzled and slightly wary.

"I don't want to know, do I?" she asks ironically, and almost as one, all three of them shake their heads and laugh as the snarling potions master watches from the shadows, looking ready to snap. He knows exactly what the students are referring to and only divine intervention, in the form of Madam Pomfrey, keeps the tirade at bay.

"Mr. Potter, I believe it is time for you to be leaving now, if you hope to be back to your dorm before curfew." The mediwitch appears unsurprised by the presence of the visitors in her ward as she calmly orders Harry to be on his way.

Shooting a very brief glance at Professor Snape, Harry quickly says his goodbyes to his friend and his godmother, not wanting to push his luck and antagonise the potions master even more, having already miraculously avoided the wrath of Madam Pomfrey for sneaking into her ward against her orders.

"Come back again tomorrow?" Glory asks, shooting a pleading look at the mediwitch for her approval of the idea, one mirrored on the face of her friend. Madam Pomfrey nods at them both indulgently.

"I doubt I could keep him away for an entire day," she answers with only a hint of sarcasm. "You're too much like—"

"My father," Harry mutters, anticipating the comment, but is shocked to hear the real words the mediwitch uses. Glory giggles as much at his expression as at the comment and the other reactions to it.

"Your mother, and that goes for the both of you!"

"I am sitting right here, you realise?" Jess laughs and Madam Pomfrey levels her with an even stare.

"Jessamine Roman, don't think I've forgotten you and your little band of troublemakers," here she turns to eye Professor Snape, ignoring Jess's attempts to protest the memory. "Sneaking in here at all hours to visit each other after whatever stunt it was that had gone wrong at that time. You were as bad as Potter and Black's lot."

Harry and Glory exchange wary looks at the stormy expression on the potions master's face at the comparison and Harry decides it is a good time to make his exit. With a quick wave, Harry disappears out the door and away from the danger zone.

"We were never _that_ bad," Jess rolls her eyes, trying to ease the tension, keeping close watch on her old friend for a sign that the jokes have pushed him too far. His black mood seems to have lessened slightly with the departure of Harry, but Jess still opts for a change in topics, knowing that the mediwitch's comments about the time were also meant as a hint that it is time for Jess to be leaving as well. "I heard from the specialist today. She said it should be fine for you to leave the hospital tomorrow and get back to classes the next day."

Glory lets out a quiet celebratory whoop that earns her raised eyebrows from all of the adults. She explains in her most innocent tone that she has greatly missed the atmosphere of being in the classroom, especially potions. Professor Snape is not the only one with narrowed eyes after hearing that.

"I trust we won't be having any more incidents like this again?" The tone of Jess's voice brooks no room for argument, and it is definitely not a question. Glory frowns slightly as she watches her mother. "No more attempts at poisoning yourself on some foolish whim?"

"Wait, you think I did this for myself?" Glory interrupts quickly, her voice every bit as serious as her mother's. Glory runs her hands through her hair and sighs in frustration as she explains herself yet again. "No, no you got it all wrong. You just don't get it. Zane…"

"Ry, we've had this discussion before. You know how I feel about him." There is a sudden sharpness to Jess's voice that was not present before, one that leaves both of the observing parties staring at her in surprise. It is a tone Snape remembers well from their times together at school, one that he was glad to rarely be on the receiving end of and that even now makes him wary.

"You're right, we've had this discussion before, and it never changes anything." Glory answers back coolly, appearing completely unfazed by her mother's harsh tone, a fact that isn't missed by the potions master, who finds he is reluctantly gaining respect for the headstrong young woman. "I know you don't like him, but even if I could get out of all of this, I wouldn't. This is more than just a work thing; it's about keeping us all safe. You can't even imagine the number of times Drew has snuck out there by himself after dark and I don't even want to think what could have happened to him if Zane hadn't been looking out for him." Glory pauses for a moment, her face clouding over with the dark thoughts swirling in her head and she shudders, missing the shocked look that passes across Jess's face at this previously unknown tidbit of information. "He's never done anything but protect me, and all of us really. You just won't give him a chance because of what he is!"

"But Ry, he's dangerous," the sharp edge disappears and is replaced by concern as Jess lowers her voice, almost pleading with her daughter to listen to what she has to say.

"Who isn't?" comes the smooth reply as Glory shakes her head and shrugs lightly. "Each of us has that potential, but Zane is no more a danger to me than Galen or Athelina, Ian or Remus. He wouldn't hurt me. He's done nothing but look out for us from the beginning, more than you even know. I just wish you could just _try_ to understand, because there is no going back for me."

Glory looks away as Jess shakes her head, both women frustrated that the other doesn't seem to understand her point of view on the matter.

"If he's not a danger to you, then why poison yourself?" Jess points out quietly, sure that this will finally prove her point and get her daughter to see this from her perspective.

"That was never about _me_; it was about everyone else in that room. I was trying to protect _them_." Glory lets out a frustrated groan and drops back to lie on the bed, pulling a pillow over her face and screaming in frustration. After a moment, the pillow is removed and her face is a mask of calm once more. "I've explained the rules to you already and I have no intention of getting into them with you again. Zane is a part of my life whether you like it or not. I'm sorry mum, but that will not change. It can't. But if it makes you feel any better, he's about as happy with me as you are about this whole thing."

Glory doesn't receive a response to her last comment, nor did she really expect to. She knows that she has given her mother a lot to think about this night, and maybe, just maybe it will be the first step to her finally being able to think of him as a man instead of a monster.

Feeling drained, emotionally and physically, Glory sits up and wraps her arms around her mother, finding a measure of comfort when the hug is returned without hesitation. It is an odd moment for the two observers, who almost begin to doubt that there ever was an argument to begin with.

"I should be leaving now," Jess comments lightly as Glory fights against, but fails to contain, a jaw-cracking yawn. She meets her daughter's eyes and speaks in a tone devoid of all humour. "I expect you to behave yourself from now on Ry, and please, take the dreamless sleep potion when it's offered. Madam Pomfrey tells me you've been having nightmares." Glory glances up quickly between her mother and the mediwitch, noticeably paling as Jess continues quietly. "Screaming about your father…" she trails off.

"Please, Jess—"

"Why can't you just—"

"No, mum," Glory cuts her off sharply. "Don't ask me this." Jess frowns and opens her mouth to ask again. Glory growls, the alarming pallor fading slightly beneath the flush of indignation. "This isn't the kind of thing anyone should have to tell their… No, I can't. I'm not doing this. Not now." Glory sighs heavily, silently cursing herself for her weakness, first in getting caught, then reacting so openly about the situation. She takes a deep breath and risks a glance up at the three adults, who are watching her with expressions in various degrees of alarm.

"Ask Remus, the next time you see him, if you're that desperate to know." Glory offers unexpectedly, staring at her mother with a hint of regret in her eyes. "But don't bother sending a letter, because he won't put it in writing. Trust me," Glory adds with the slightest hint of bitterness in her tone. "You'll have to ask him in person. And while you're at it, you might want to ask him whose idea it was to keep it a secret in the first place." The twist of Glory's lips is not at all reassuring, more of a sneer than the mock smile she'd intended.

Seeing the sheer determination in her daughter's face, Jess nods and agrees to drop the subject for the moment, vowing to contact Remus the moment she returns home to find out the whole story.

"And I'm not taking the potion." Glory adds almost as an afterthought. Knowing that the comment is bound to be taken as a challenge, Glory pre-empts the lecture she knows is headed her way. "Athelina couldn't guilt me into it, Galen couldn't threaten me to do it, Remus couldn't beg me to take it; hell, even Zane couldn't _force_ me to take it, so what makes you think anyone here could change my mind? I'm not disturbing anyone else, so just leave it be."

"If you're screaming in your dorm like you have been in here every night, you must be waking up your roommates," Madam Pomfrey points out curtly, not used to being so blatantly disobeyed by a patient as she has been by this particular young woman. Refusing to take her potions, trying repeatedly to sneak out of the ward; not even Potter has given her this much trouble.

"That's what silence wards are for," Glory mutters under her breath, ignoring the sharp look she earns from her mother, and positions herself more comfortably in the bed. Thinking about what she said, Glory curses herself inwardly and peeks over at the dark and silent potions master still lurking nearby as she realises she has just slipped up. Admitting to extracurricular magic use of that scale, something most schools would frown upon, was a definite mistake, especially with that particular professor present. Glory resists the urge to cringe, waiting for the inevitable snarky comment. It doesn't come.

"Stubborn little brat," Jess shakes her head after a moment with a roll of her eyes. "Fine, take the potion or not, it's your choice, but if I find out this is some sort of prank or something cooked up by your father…"

"If only it were," Glory cuts her off quietly, her tone doing nothing to reassure any of the adults of their worries about the current situation. With a frown, Jess watches her daughter try yet again to contain a jaw-cracking yawn. Telling her to get some sleep, Jess says goodnight and turns to leave, determined not to wait any longer to find out what this has all been about.

"My love to everyone back home," Glory adds quietly, and Jess manages a small smile for her daughter. With a wave to Madam Pomfrey, Jess grabs her old school friend by the sleeve of his black robes and pulls him out of the ward after her. The mediwitch returns to her office after only the briefest of frustrated looks at her obstinate patient, already fast asleep in the cot, curled up with a pillow over her head.  
'

The halls are empty and silent but for the soft crackle of the torches that line the stone walls. As the students and teachers occupy themselves with their classes, not yet ready to break for lunch, and a lone figure makes her way through the well-lit corridors for the first time in many weeks.

Finally released from hospital wing, Glory allows her thoughts to drift as she slowly makes her way towards Gryffindor Tower. Deciding that it would be best if her patient was integrated back into the student population gradually, Madam Pomfrey ordered Glory to head straight up to the dormitory, waiting for the morning's lessons to start before allowing her to leave the ward.

Shaking her head, Glory brings her mind back to the present and glances over her shoulder. There is nothing there. She turns back and continues on her way, now paying more attention to her surroundings, as she realises that she has taken a wrong turn and wandered into the Charms corridor. Glory turns around and begins retracing her steps, determined not to be caught walking the corridors after being expressly directed to Gryffindor Tower. As she turns a corner, she narrowly misses walking into another student, a surprised-looking girl with dirty-blond hair. With a quick apology, Glory continues on her way, unable to ignore the feeling of eyes following her every move.

After a few more turns and a flight of stairs, Glory finally thinks she back on the right track, but the feeling of being watched persists. Covertly checking behind her every so often but not actually seeing anyone, Glory makes a quick decision and slips into an alcove behind a suit of armour and waits silently to see who will pass by. Moments later, the girl Glory almost ran over walks slowly by and continues on for a few steps before pausing. After waiting a few moments and seeing that the girl isn't going anywhere, Glory steps out of shadows behind her.

"You've been following me for quite a while now. Don't you think it's time you introduced yourself?" She smiles as the girl turns around to face her looking completely unfazed by the situation.

"You're a fan of the Hobgoblins, aren't you?" The girl asks vaguely in a dreamy voice, staring at Glory with unblinking silvery grey eyes. Glory frowns slightly and fights to keep from laughing at the pure randomness of the question that was really more of a statement. She answers anyway.

"They're ok, I guess. Why?" The girl just smiles and shakes her head and turns away, wanders off humming to herself. Glory shakes her head, wondering momentarily if she imagined the whole thing and continues on her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

As she walks through the halls, Glory passes a small group of Slytherin sixth years on their way down the stairs. She pauses as a tall boy with dark hair nods in her direction and tells his companions that he'll catch up with them later. It takes a bit of convincing, but they eventually leave, shooting the boy sceptical looks as they go. Waiting until they have reached the bottom of the stairs, he turns to Glory with a wicked smirk.

"Roman," his tone implies familiarity as he gives a slight, almost mocking bow.

"Zabini," Glory matches his smirk with one of her own and returns his tone and gestures in kind. "It's been awhile."

"Aunt Olivia's 40th birthday party," Blaise drawls as he positions himself directly in front of Glory, almost but not quite touching her. He stares directly in her eyes for a few silent moments to judge her reaction and when she doesn't pull away, slides his arm over her shoulder.

"Right," Glory answers slowly, drawing out the word with exaggerated thoughtfulness as she nudges him in the ribs with her elbow. "Where you spent the entire evening trying to drag me off into dark corners for a snog."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the attention," Blaise grins unrepentantly as he tugs on a loose strand of her hair. Glory shrugs and gives him an innocent smile in return. There is an unmistakable glint of triumph in the young Slytherin's eyes. "That's what I thought. You were missed at the party this year."

"I was… ill."

"So I heard," Blaise takes a step back and studies the girl in front of him closely. "If your potions couldn't take care of it, it must have been serious."

"Deathly," Glory's tone remains light but the earlier hint of teasing has gone. She watches Blaise as closely as he has been watching her and her eyes never waver. Blaise blinks at her a few times as he takes in the comment and decides it would be better not to ask for the details.

"I see," Blaise says slowly. After a moment of silence, he speaks softly, his tone carefully controlled so as not to alarm Glory. "I overheard Aunt Olivia telling mother that she was sure it was just an excuse, and you were really in hiding so nobody would find out just how much like your mother you really are."

Glory narrows her eyes and frowns as she thinks over the words, only realising the implications when Blaise glances significantly to her midsection. Her jaw drops momentarily and she steps back until she is leaning against the stone wall.

"Did she really say that?" hearing the faint trace of amusement in her voice, Blaise risks a small grin as he nods. "I shall have to remember that for the next time I see her."

"What can you do about it though?" Blaise asks with a shrug, recognising the devious look Glory wears on her face. "She is a Roman, and Romans always stick together."

"She may be married to my uncle, but that does not make her a Roman." Glory smirks with only the slightest cold bite evident beneath her satisfied tone. "She is not one of us by blood, but through marriage only, and that can be easily remedied."

"Remind me not to cross you anytime soon," Blaise answers playfully, making Glory laugh and effectively pulling her out of her darker thoughts. Seeing a small group of Hufflepuff 3rd years walk by, both Glory and Blaise realise how long they've actually been standing in the corridor. Blaise holds out his hand to Glory as he offers to walk her to her dorm.

"You're willing to risk being seen in such a compromising position with a Gryffindor?" Glory teases lightly as she takes his hand and nestles herself against his side, pointing him in the right direction.

"You're not just any Gryffindor though, now are you?" Blaise grins down at her as they walk. "It won't hurt me or my reputation any to be seen with a Roman, but you on the other hand…"

"How long have you known me Zabini?" Glory shakes her head slightly, catching his meaning even as his comment trails off. How would people, especially other Gryffindors, react to seeing Glory hanging off the arm of one of their rivals, even one as low key as Blaise. "When have I ever cared what anyone thinks of me?"

"You care what _some_ people think," comes the shrewd response. Glory studies him in silence for a moment, trying to gage the implied meaning behind the comment.

"All right, I'll give you that," Glory nods, conceding the point before making one of her own. "But have I ever let that stop me?"

Blaise just laughs and follows Glory's lead, making a steady path towards Gryffindor Tower. They walk in comfortable silence past silent statues and hanging tapestries, pausing briefly to allow the Grey Lady to pass. Neither notices the curious look on her face as she turns to watch them continue their journey. Not long after, Glory pulls Blaise to a halt, telling him to wait.

"As much as I'd love for you to walk me right to my door, I think it would be best if we parted here."

"Having second thoughts, are we?" Blaise teases ruthlessly, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. There is a hint of triumph in his eyes that makes Glory grin wryly.

"Blaise, I've as good as shown you the way into our common room, and hell, I'd take you in there myself if only to see you knocked on your arse trying to get to my room," Glory explains her position slowly and very clearly, determined to make her companion understand without Blaise taking any offence at not wanting him to be seen. "But if the Fat Lady sees you anywhere near the entrance, she'll tell everyone who'll listen that I was giving you the password, and do you know how much trouble someone can get in for passing that info along to anyone from another house?"

Blaise just shoots her a faintly haughty smile, assuring her in a tone much like someone would use explaining something to a small child that he was only toying with her. He bows slightly and turns to leave before pausing, as if having second thoughts. He turns back with a smirk, his chocolate-brown eyes sparkling darkly, almost sinisterly, and closes the distance between them, pulling her tightly against him and locking his lips onto Glory's. She tenses momentarily in his arms before relaxing into the embrace, sliding her arms around his neck and returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

A few moments later Glory pulls back with a sigh, threading her fingers through Blaise's hair and giving a gentle tug. No words pass between the two teens as they catch their breath, both grinning like fools. Glory giggles quietly as she pulls away and whispers goodbye. Blaise nods silently

"Thank you, Glory," Blaise calls after her as she makes her way down the hall. She turns back with raised eyebrows at his serious tone and he answers the unasked question he reads in her eyes. "For what you did that day in potions. For trying to protect us from the wrath of the Elders."

"How do you know about that?" Glory's eyes widen slightly in shock at his words, wondering just how much Blaise actually knows and how he came by his information. She watches all trace of seriousness fade from his face as Blaise shoots her a mischievous grin. He turns and walks away, tossing a last comment back over his shoulder, leaving a slack-jawed Glory in his wake.

"You're not the only one who keeps in touch with Ian."  
'

"So we're really going to do this?" everyone can hear the nervousness in Neville's voice as he asks the question that all of them have thought at least once since they started working on this together.

"Keep your voice down!" Seamus hisses, glancing around quickly to see that nobody is looking in their direction. They have reached the critical stage of planning and don't want anyone overhearing that shouldn't. He catches Hermione watching them from behind her Ancient Runes textbook, so Seamus motions for the other boys to follow him to their dorm to continue the discussion uninterrupted. They wait until they are up the stairs and the door is shut behind them before any of them say a word. "Of course we're going to do this! Why else would we have been spending so much time on the plans?"

"I know, but I meant," Neville looks around at his friends, thinking about the best way to get out what he is trying to say. "Are we the only ones who are going to be in on this? Should we, I don't know, tell Ginny at least?"

"She's a prefect," Seamus points out flatly, his expression one of exasperation at having to go through this argument again. It's a battle they have been fighting since they first came up with the idea.

"So is Ron, and he knows."

"That's different," Seamus rolls his eyes at Dean and shakes his head, pacing around the room. "Ron's not…"

"Not what?" As one, the three boys turn see Ron standing in the doorway, with Harry partially visible behind his left shoulder. Ron watches them with narrowed eyes as Harry looks to be fighting off a laugh at the identical expressions of surprise on their friends faces. "I'm not what?"

"Er," casting a glare sideways at Dean, who now laughs openly at the situation, Seamus goes for the direct route. "You're not like a real prefect. That's why we could tell you the plan."

The look on Ron's face clearly shows that he doesn't know whether to be pleased by this comment or offended. He shakes his head and enters the room. Harry closes the door behind him and asks what they were talking about. Neville gives him a quite recap and asks Harry and Ron what they have to say about it.

"She's a Weasley," Harry grins, remembering just how much like the Twins Ginny can be when she feels like it. "And that's good enough for me. Anyway, I don't want to be around when she finds out she wasn't included, do you?" After a moments thought, all five young men begin to laugh. Ron agrees with Harry's comment and tells Seamus he's outnumbered. Seamus shrugs and says he's fine with it if they are.

"Anyone else you want to tell then?" There is silence as each of them thinks about it. Neville quietly states that Hermione should never find out about their role in this thing and is met with quick agreement from the others, who shudder to consider the lecture they'd be in for if she ever knew just what they're up to.

"Luna's already agreed to help," Harry mentions, telling them how he had caught up with her after class this afternoon and filled her in on everything. She had happily agreed to do whatever they needed her to. Thoughts of another person come to Harry's mind, but he quickly brushes it away without mentioning it to the others. "That should be enough people to pull this off."

Finally in complete agreement, the boys split up and head in search of Ginny, wanting to get her up to speed on everything as soon as possible. Checking in classrooms, the Great Hall and the library, even stopping to ask people in the halls if they've seen her, they find no hint to where she might be. Finally, meeting up in their dorm again, the boys decide to give up and wait for her to show up on her own. Dean decides to go wait down in the common room for her and Seamus and Neville decide that it sounds like the best plan they have. Ron says he'll catch up in a minute and pulls Harry back when he is about to follow the other three downstairs.

"What about the map?" Ron suggests, and Harry's curious look turns to one of amazement as he realises that if they had done that in the first place, they might have already found her. Moving across the room, Harry begins digging through his trunk, searching beneath haphazard piles of clothes and books, finally giving a cry of triumph as he emerges from his trunk with the Marauder's Map in hand. Ron closes the door and leans against it, just in the off chance that someone tries to get in while they have the map out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry mutters, quickly unfolding the map and scanning it for any sign of Ginny Weasley. Double checking all of the usual haunts for a student, once again they come up empty. Harry frowns and begins scanning other areas, laughing aloud as he finally spots her. His eyes widen slightly as he notices the other name in the room with her and he quickly wipes the map and puts it away. Ron asks him if he found her.

"She's in the girls' dorm with Ry," Ron just stares blankly for a minute before shaking his head and leaving the room, muttering to himself about wasting all that time searching the school for her. By the time Harry follows him to the common room, Ron has filled in the other conspirators of Ginny's location. Seamus sits on the arm of the couch, trying to sweet-talk Parvati into going upstairs to get the other girls. It appears to be a losing battle for the moment, but Harry pulls up a chair to watch the entertaining situation unfolding in front of him to pass the time.

"What's going on?" Harry looks away from the sight of Seamus theatrically kneeling in front of Parvati as if she was a princess and he her knight, to see Cassie standing next to his chair.

"He's trying to convince her to get Ginny."

"I just saw her, she's upstairs with Ry," Cassie says with a shake of her head. "I can get her for you, if it's that important." And before waiting for an answer, Cassie turns around and practically flies up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry staring after her. A few minutes later Cassie reappears followed closely by Ginny.

"What was so urgent that you had to send Cassie up to get me?" Ginny settles herself on the arm of Harry's chair, her lips twitching as she watches the scene enfolding with Seamus and Parvati. Cassie smiles as Harry thanks her and wanders over to a small group of her fellow first years doing their homework.

Harry looks around quickly before standing and motioning for Ginny to follow him. He leads her to one of the more secluded corners of the common room, where they are less likely to be overheard. As an extra measure of safety, Harry casts a simple silencing spell, taught to him by Glory earlier in the year, so that nobody who walks by can accidentally or otherwise overhear as he explains to Ginny every detail of the plan so far.

"And why are you just telling me about this now?" Ginny asks sternly, her grin showing that she is only playing with him. The look in her eyes is more than enough proof for Harry that they had made the right decision in getting her involved. Harry carefully glosses over the reasons for the delay and she lets it drop when he asks if she has any suggestions. "I have a couple of ideas, but I'd like to think them over a bit before I say anything. But, first thing I'd suggest is to tell Ry about the plan."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Harry says slowly, not bothering to cover the hesitation in his voice or expression. "I mean, as much as I'm sure she'd enjoy it, she did just get out of the hospital wing. And I'd bet she's not looking to get into any more trouble just yet either."

He watches as Ginny shakes her head and sighs. He doesn't quite know how to react when she reaches forward and pats him on the head slowly a few times in a slightly mocking manner.

"Really Harry, I thought you knew her better than that," Ginny teases him with a laugh. "That girl's middle name is trouble."

"Actually, her middle name is…" Harry trails off with a roguish grin, leaving a slightly frustrated Ginny standing in front of him. He knows better than to complete that sentence. If word ever made it back to his god-sister that he was telling people her middle name. Harry suppresses the urge to shudder at the thought of how she would react to that situation that she would almost be sure to see as a betrayal. Instead, Harry shakes his head, and Ginny goes back to what she was saying.

"You know she'd want to be a part of it, even if it was just to give suggestions on how to pull it off without getting caught," Ginny pauses, her expression turning wicked as she grins knowingly at Harry with a fire in her eyes. "And when it comes to getting caught, your record isn't all that awe inspiring, now is it."

Harry can't help the surprised laughter he emits at the comment, and offers no denial of the statement. Seeing that Ginny isn't about to give up anytime soon, Harry agrees to bring it up with the rest of the guys later that night. Ginny gives him a satisfied smile and asks if she can go now.

"What's the rush?" Harry asks, adding a joke about her not liking him anymore. He adds an exaggerated pout for good measure that makes Ginny burst out in a fit of giggles.

"I was in the middle of prying information out of Ry, actually." Harry can feel his eyes widen at the comment, whispered conspiratorially. Ginny mimics Harry's earlier roguish grin as he demands to know more. "Sorry Harry, but we're starting to draw attention, holed up in a dark corner like this. You wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong idea about us, would you?"

Harry breaks the spell around them reluctantly, fearing what state Glory might be in on her first night back from the hospital wing and what she might inadvertently reveal. Not that he felt anything but complete trust in Ginny, but knowing how his god-sister guards her secrets he can't help but worry a little. He watches warily as the girl, no, young woman, he has come to count as one of his closest friends, turns away from him with a wink and heads straight for the stairs.

Harry stays where he is, watching until Ginny disappears from his view completely. Even after she is gone, he doesn't move, staring off blankly lost deep in his thoughts. It is Neville who, after a few failed attempts, finally breaks Harry out of his daze, asking if he is ok. Harry shakes his head to clear his thoughts before answering.

"Everything's fine," Harry doesn't notice the sceptical look on Neville's face as he says it. Remembering the main purpose of tracking her down in the first place, Harry manages a small celebratory smile. "Ginny's in."

Neville mutters a comment about not having any doubt in his mind that she would say yes to their adventure, and looks at Harry shrewdly. "What else did she say?"

"She wants to tell Ry," Harry shakes his head in wonder at the changes that he can see in his friend since their god-sister's arrival at Hogwarts, and especially since the incident in potions class. The fact that he is not only openly taking part in this plan, but was a key part in coming up with the idea in the first place, says more than anything just how much he's changed. Definitely he has become more confident, more willing to speak up with his friends and take risks.

"Would that be so bad?" Neville interrupts Harry's thoughts, looking slightly confused. He spends a few moments thinking about all of the stories he's heard throughout the years about what Glory and her friends have pulled off at other schools and can't help but smile at the thoughts. "I think she'd be disappointed to be left out."

Harry doesn't hesitate to tell Neville that he'd thought of Glory earlier when Seamus had asked if there was anyone else they thought should know, but he didn't mention it due to his worry. How many more rules could she break before the staff would band together and have her kicked out? Neville's eyes widen, as if he hadn't thought of that possibility.

"I still think we should at least run the plan by her," Neville says slowly after a few minutes of silent thought. Harry shrugs, saying that he's already agreed to check it with the other guys. Neville scans the common room for the others and chuckles quietly, seeing Ron and Dean camped out on chairs, still watching Seamus trying to convince Parvati to go upstairs. He sends a grin over his shoulder at Harry. "Should we tell him that Ginny's already come and gone?"

Harry shakes his head and laughs at the mischievous spark in Neville's eyes, and tells him he's been spending too much time with Glory. Neville laughs at the statement and says there are worse things he could do, before heading across the room to fill Dean and Ron in on the latest news.

As he watches his friends laughing together, Harry smiles to himself, glad to see everyone getting along so well. Despite the horrible things going on outside the walls and wards of Hogwarts, the continued Death Eater attacks and current upheaval with the Ministry, at least here they have a place where they can forget about it all for a time and just be teenagers having fun. And with that thought, Harry makes his way out from the dark corner and joins his friends, not wanting to be waiting alone on the fringe any longer.

* * *

End of Chapter 7…

* * *

' 

A/N: Sorry for the extreme length of time between updates, but there's been a lot of stuff going on for me for the last year or so, including being without a computer for a few months. Hopefully this won't happen again, and if you're still reading this, thank you. As always, questions or comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
